The Jedi Path Series: 8 The Assassin
by TamsynDell
Summary: When Chancellor Organa is seriously injured after an attempt on his life, the investigation points to an unlikely suspect and the Jedi must then sort through the deception to find the real culprit. Another A.U. with O.C.'s. All reviews welcome!
1. Celebration

**The Assassin**

**Six years after the death of the Sith Master, Darth Sidious, the Chancellor declares a day of celebration to commemorate the end of the Clone War. Violence mars the celebration, the Chancellor is seriously injured and the overwhelming evidence leads to a quick arrest; but all is not as it seems, and the Jedi are called in to uncover the real truth hidden behind a web of lies and deciept…. **

Chapter 1 Celebration

Obi-Wan came up behind the dark-haired young man leaning against the railing of the observation platform watching the sparring practice taking place on the training floor below. But before Obi-Wan could put his hand on the youth's shoulder, the youth, apparently sensing him, turned to greet his master with a warm smile, "What are you watching?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Master Anakin's children, Master." The young man answered.

"Ah, studying your future Padawan." Obi-Wan replied with a touch of amusement.

"And yours." The younger Jedi added, hinting at a future the two had discussed many times.

"Yes, but first, I must get my current apprentice through his trials." Obi-Wan said.

"If he's ever ready for the trials." The youth replied seriously.

Obi-Wan shook his head and clapped the boy on the back, "You're only seventeen, Zak; you will be ready when the time comes." He assured him, "I was twenty-five, and even then I don't know if I was ready."

"I suppose you're right." Zak admitted and then turned his attention back to the training floor.

Obi-Wan drew closer and looked down; Luke stood behind his four-year old brother, placing the younger boy's hands in the proper position around the hilt of a pint-sized practice weapon. As they watched, the older boy swung the lightsaber back and forth several times with his hands over Hadrian's.

"What's so interesting?" Anakin asked came up to join them.

"Sparring practice." Master and apprentice answered in unison.

"Oh, those two." Anakin said as he looked down, "They never quit; it drives Padme crazy when they get into that at home."

"Boys will be boys." Obi-Wan told him.

"Yes, but I think sometimes, Padme would prefer it if they were not boys while they were in her kitchen." Anakin replied.

"That's understandable; those two can get a little carried away." Zak interjected.

Obi-Wan smiled, "And where is Leia in all of this?" He asked.

"Well, that depends on what mood she's in. But since Livie came along, she has been spending a lot of time with her and Padme." Anakin answered, referring to his youngest child and second daughter.

"Yes, I'm sure; the sister she's always wanted." Obi-Wan concurred.

"Don't I know it; she was so angry after Kendyl was born, I thought she'd never to talk to us again." Anakin replied with a laugh, "But, anyway, I've just come to collect my two young Jedi."

"Off to the street festival, Master Anakin?" Zak asked.

"Yes, and I thought I'd take Ferri along with; he's grown much too serious of late." Anakin told them, "I think it's time he has a little fun."

"Ferri is always much too serious." Zak said.

"Yes, but lately he has been more serious than usual." Anakin replied.

"Is that business in the Orion system still bothering him?" Obi-Wan guessed, "That was not his fault."

"Well, he thinks if he had not been so worried about every little thing that happened, he might have come to the conclusion before it was too late." Anakin explained, "And he said he should have listened to Zak when Zak said something wasn't quite right."

"But no one was killed, or even badly injured, he's not even a Knight yet, he can't expect…." Obi-Wan started.

"I know I know, you don't have to explain it to me; I've gone over this a dozen times with him, but you know how he is when he gets something in his head." Anakin said.

"Then maybe a day with your family will do him some good." Obi-Wan replied.

"Maybe; and what about you?" Anakin asked.

"I've never been one for large crowds." Obi-Wan answered as he glanced over at his Padawan, "But I don't see any reason why Zak can't go with you if you've no objections."

"None, in fact, he can help to keep those two boys in line." Anakin told him.

"I really have a lot of studying to do; I think it would be better if I didn't go." Zak said.

"Nonsense; your studies can wait a day. It would do you good to get out as well." Obi-Wan insisted, "Go."

"Master, really, I…" Zak began.

"I'm not giving you an option here, Padawan; Ferri is not the only one who has been too serious lately, go." Obi-Wan said sternly.

Zak sighed and shook his head, "Yes, Master." He replied.

"You make it sound as if this is a punishment." Obi-Wan observed.

"I didn't mean to, Master; it's just that I really should be studying instead, I have a quantum mechanics exam in two days, and…." Zak tried to explain.

"And you know that material like the back of your hand." Obi-Wan finished, effectively killing Zak's argument.

Zak shook his head and managed a smile, "Alright, Master, I get the hint; Zak works too hard." He admitted, "I promise to try and enjoy myself."

----------

Half an hour later, Anakin and Zak had managed to convince Ferri to join them and were on their way along with Anakin's two boys to meet Padme and the rest of his brood. Several streets halfway between the Jedi Temple and the government complex had been closed to traffic for the street festival to celebrate the sixth anniversary to the end of the Clone Wars. After moving to Coruscant, Padme had been asked to take the position of chief aid to Chancellor Organa, and now, along with him and the Vice Chancellor, Mon Mothma, was obligated to take part in the opening ceremony for the festival. As her husband, Anakin and his family were granted reserve seats near the raised platform where the ceremony would begin.

"Don't worry; it's all set up." Ferri said suddenly.

"What?" Zak asked.

"Like clockwork; I know what I'm doing." Ferri continued.

"Ferri, what are you talking about?" Zak asked.

"He'll never know what hit him; in and out, I've been…." Ferri started.

"Ferri, you're starting to worry me; Master Anakin?" Zak said signaling for Anakin who was walking a short distance ahead of them with his two sons.

"Very careful; it's going to come off without a…" Ferri went on, seemingly oblivious of Zak.

"Stop it, Ferri." Zak ordered and was just about to shake him out of it.

"No, wait a minute." Anakin instructed, "Ferri, who's going to be hit?"

Ferri turned to look at his master, "I…I don't know; I just passed through that part of the conversation." He answered.

"Do you think you can find it again?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know; maybe, but there's so many people, it's going to be very difficult." Ferri told him.

"Alright, I'll tell you what; Zak, why don't you take Luke and Haddie up to the stands, and Ferri and I will try to locate the rest of this 'conversation'." Anakin suggested, "It sounded like…."

"Like they were planning a murder." Ferri finished.

"Yes; and I'd like to find out who's before it's too late." Anakin replied.

"Yes, Master; what should I tell Lady Padme?" Zak asked.

"I don't want to worry her for nothing; just tell her that Ferri and I got sidetracked, but that we're not too far behind." Anakin instructed.

"Yes, Master; come on, you two." Zak complied, taking both boys by the hand.

Anakin knelt down in front of Hadrian, "Now, Haddie, you're not to tell Mommy about any of this; alright?" He told him.

"I won't, Daddy, I promise." Haddie vowed.

Anakin nodded and then looked at Luke, "I don't think I need to tell you not to say anything."

"Nope, you know me, Daddy, not a word." Luke promised.

"Good boys; go with Zak, now and do what he tells you to do." Anakin told them.

"Yes, Daddy." Both boys said in unison.

Anakin stood up and turned to Zak, "Something's nagging at me; I can't place it, but….well, just be…" He began.

"On my guard; don't worry, Master, I will be extra careful." Zak assured him.

"I know; tell Padme I'll join you soon." Anakin replied.

"Yes, Master." Zak answered and ushered the boys in the direction they had been going.

"Alright, now; let's see if we can find your conversation again." Anakin told his apprentice.

----------

Zak continued toward the stands, but he was becoming increasingly concerned about the fragments of the dialogue Ferri had picked up. Was someone planning trouble during the street festival? Relax, Zak; you're supposed to be having fun, not getting involved in an investigation, he told himself. Wasn't it possible that the bits Ferri picked up could have happened weeks, or even months ago? Yes, of course….but why was he getting the feeling that something wasn't right? He shook it off as they reached the stands and climbed up to where he saw Padme and the other three children waiting, "Where is Anakin?" She asked as he climbed the steps to stand next to her.

"He and Ferri just got sidetracked; they'll be along in a minute or so." Zak answered.

"Uh huh; they're always getting sidetracked." Padme replied, shaking her head and holding her year-old daughter out to him, "Here, you'll have to take her, I have to join the Chancellor on the platform."

"Hey, there, Livie, have you been a good girl?" Zak asked as he took her.

"Uh huh." Livie answered, nodding enthusiastically.

"Huh uh; she…." Kendyl corrected.

"She's just a baby, Kennie; she does stuff like that…YOU did." Leia said haughtily.

"Alright, nevermind; you just be good for Zak until Daddy gets here." Padme ordered, "I've got to go; I'll come back when this is over with; hopefully, my husband will be unsidetracked by then."

"Yes, Ma'am." Zak replied.

----------

From his vantage point, he could see the entire festival area below him; he adjusted the site to focus on the platform where the opening ceremony would take place. Soon, it would all begin soon; and then he would do what he had wanted to do for a long time. One last time, he checked his line of site and made the final adjustments; there could be no mistakes.


	2. The Threat from Above

Chapter 2 The Threat from Above

Zak settled into one of the seats with Livie sitting on his lap, and the other four children flanking him; Hadrian and Luke on one side, and Kendyl and Leia on the other. Almost immediately, Livie turned toward him, reached up and began to toy with his shoulder length braid, "What's dis one for, Sackie?" She asked.

"That's for academic studies." Zak answered, "You know that."

"No, I mean dis one." Livie insisted, tugging at the bead at the end of the braid, "It'snew."

"Livie, do you remember what all the other beads are for?" Zak asked curiously.

"Yep, evwy one." Livie answered as reached up to touch the very first bead, "Dis one is fwom Ma Obi; dis one is fwom…." And she went on until she got to the very last one, "But I still don' know what dis one's for."

"Well, that one is for advanced acrobatics." Zak told her.

"Oh….ya mean like flippin'?" Livie asked.

"Yes, like flipping." Zak answered.

"Sackie, how come Fewi's bwaid isn't dis long?" Livie asked.

"I don't know; maybe my hair grows faster than his." Zak replied.

"Oh…..why'dyou have more beads?" Livie asked.

"Because my braid is longer." Zak answered.

"Oh….whewe's Daddy?" Livie asked.

"He's coming. Why don't you be quiet now, because, look, your Mommy is going to say something." Zak said.

"Oh…all white." Livie complied and turned obediently to watch.

----------

"It's no use, Master; there's just too much here to sort through. I can't find it." Ferri said, shaking his head in frustration.

"It's alright; it was a long shot anyway. Let's get back to the stands; we will just have to be very mindful, I know there must have been a reason you picked up that conversation." Anakin replied.

"Yes, because something is going to happen; something bad." Ferri agreed.

"That's a distinct possibility, and the ceremony is going to start any minute, maybe whatever is going to happen is connected with that; we should get going." Anakin surmised.

Ferri nodded thoughtfully and turned to follow Anakin through the crowd that was starting to gather; moments later, they were climbing up into the stands to join Zak and Anakin's family.

"Lady Padme isn't very happy with you." Zak informed Anakin as he sat down.

"Well, there's nothing new about that; what did she say?" Anakin asked as Livie slid off Zak's lap and held her hands up to him.

"That you and Ferri were always getting sidetracked, and that hopefully you would be unsidetracked by the time the ceremony was finished." Zak answered.

Anakin sighed and shook his head, "When she finds out what we were doing, she might be more understanding." He decided.

"I thought you didn't want her to know." Zak replied.

"Well, I…I just meant that, well…I would be the one to tell her." Anakin answered.

Zak smiled and shook his head, "Oh." He said.

"Well, I did." Anakin told him defensively.

"Alright." Zak said amiably, "So, did you learn anything?"

"No, there were too many people." Anakin replied.

Seven-year-old Gemma approached them, "Master Skywalker, may I sit with Leia?" She asked.

"Yes, of course; but you didn't need to ask, Gemma, you're always welcome to join us." Anakin answered.

"Well, Mama says it is always polite to ask first." Gemma replied as she took the seat next to Leia.

"That's very wise for a seven year old." Anakin said.

"I am nearly eight." Gemma corrected.

Anakin smiled and shook his head.

"Sackie's got a new bead, Daddy." Livie informed Anakin as she settled into his lap.

"Yes, I know; he just got that one yesterday." Anakin replied, wrapping his arms around her.

"It's for flippin'." She explained, "Sackie's good at flippin'."

Anakin smiled, "Yes, he's very good at flipping." He agreed.

Livie looked over at Ferri sitting next to them, "You got one too! What's yours for, Fewwi?" She asked.

Ferri gave her a rare smile, "Mine is for flipping too." He told her.

"You don' smile 'nough, Fewwi." Livie admonished.

Ferri only sighed and shook his head, "It's twue, Fewwi." Livie insisted.

----------

He stood up and stretched, wishing they would just get on with it. He wanted it to start; then he could do what he wanted to do. But it had to start first. Then he heard a ripple of applause, and he knelt down again and peered through the site of his weapon; yes, the ceremony was beginning now. It was time to set things in motion.

----------

Zak sighed and looked over at Ferri; Ferri returned the gaze and shook his head, "You feel it too, don't you." He said.

"Yes." Zak confirmed and then turned to where Anakin was sitting on the opposite side, "Master Anakin?"

"Yes, Zak, I feel it; are you getting any sense of direction?" Anakin asked.

"Behind us." Zak told him.

"Yes, and above." Ferri added.

"You're right; both of you. Ferri, stand up to stretch and try to spot anything suspicious." Anakin instructed, "Zak, you stay and watch the children."

"What are you going to do?" Zak asked.

"If the danger is behind and above us; I'm afraid I know who the target is." Anakin answered.

"The Chancellor?" Zak guessed.

"Yes." Anakin replied as put Livie down and stood up, "You stay with Zak."

"Can' I come wif you, Daddy?" Livie asked.

"No, Daddy has something important to do. I'll be back before you know it." Anakin assured her.

"All white, Daddy." Livie replied and then toddled back to Zak.

"May the Force be with you, Master." Ferri said as he stood up, stretched and then twisted nonchalantly.

"And may it be with both of you; be mindful." Anakin told them and then started to make his way down from the stands.

"Can you see the threat?" Zak asked without looking at Ferri.

"No, but that does not mean….wait, yes; I see someone on a terrace." Ferri replied, "MASTER!"

----------

He watched a young man, a Jedi from his dress, stand and stretch before turning toward him; another man, sitting in the same row stood and started down toward the platform. He realized the young Jedi had spotted him, but then the sign he had been waiting for appeared, the Chancellor stood and the crowd stood with him and applauded. Disregarding the knowledge that he had been spotted, he put an eye to the site one last time to ensure the target was in line, and fired the weapon .

----------

Hearing his apprentice, Anakin turned just as the crowd began to applaud to see Ferri pointing upward to a terrace several levels above them on a nearby building. In an instant, he realized this was the assailant, and that it was too late to stop him. He turned back toward the platform and raced down the remaining levels between it and the stands, waving his arms above his head, urging everyone to get down.

----------

On the platform, Bail was the first to see Anakin's frantic warning and instinctively moved, not to save himself, but the others occupying the stands with him, "DOWN, everyone, get down!" He ordered, throwing his arms around his Vice Chancellor, Mon Mothma and his aid, Padme Skywalker just as the corner of the platform exploded, throwing bits of deadly shrapnel in all directions.

----------

"Oh…oh, no….DOWN, Zak, get them all down!" Ferri cried as he ducked down, dragging Luke and Hadrian with him.

Without question, Zak pushed Livie to the floor before pulling Kendyl from his seat and reaching for Leia. But Leia didn't need any help as she dropped to the floor, pulling Gemma down with her.

----------

He smiled as panic erupted and watched with satisfaction the chaos that ensued. But he did not bask in his success for more than a moment or two before he realized that it was time to make his escape. If he waited too long, he knew the young Jedi would lead the way to his assault position. Quickly, he dismantled his weapon, packed it in its case and made a hasty retreat to join the throng of now terrified witnesses to his ultimate triumph.

----------

Padme struggled to slip from beneath the Chancellor; nearby, the Vice Chancellor was just getting to her knees. Out in the stands, Padme could see the crowd pushing each other to get as far away from the ruined platform as they could. As she watched, still trying to piece together what had happened, a woman tripped and was trampled by a Twi'lek couple. She put a hand to her mouth and turned away; a shadow appeared in front of her, and she looked up to see Anakin standing before her, reaching down to help her to her feet. He then crouched down, and Padme realized Bail Organa was not moving.

----------

The guards with the Queen of Alderaan ushered her immediately to safety upon hearing Anakin's warning. From the floor of the private box where she crouched, Breha heard the explosion and the cries of the panicking crowd. She tried to stand, but the guards held her firmly down until they were assured that the danger had passed. When she stood and looked toward the platform, she screamed and rushed toward her fallen husband.

----------

As the crowd erupted in chaos around them, Ferri and Zak stood fast with the children between them. Only when the danger of being trampled had passed, did they allow the children to move. Gemma stood up first, "Papa? Papa? PAPA!" She cried and scrambled away from Zak's grasp and was halfway to the platform before he could stop her.

"Where's Mommy?" Leia asked, "Is Mommy alright?"

Zak stood up and scanned the area for a moment, "She's alright, Leia; she's with your Daddy." He assured her.

"What happened?" Hadrian asked.

"I'm not sure, Haddie." Zak answered truthfully.

"Someone tried to kill the Chancellor, didn't they." Luke surmised.

"Maybe, but we don't know that for sure." Ferri told him.

"Can we go see Mommy and Daddy now?" Leia asked.

"Yes, but you have to all stay with us, is that understood?" Zak instructed.

Five heads bobbed in acceptance; with Zak carrying Livie, and the rest of the children following him, they made their way down to the ruins of the platform with Ferri at the rear to keep them together.


	3. An Unlikely Suspect

Chapter 3 An Unlikely Suspect

Anakin reached out to Bail Organa and found his life Force, still present but severely weakened; a quick assessment of his damaged body revealed extensive injuries to his back and neck caused by the flying debris when the platform exploded, with most of the fragments still lodged there. The Chancellor was unconscious and bleeding profusely. _"Obi-Wan?" "I am here; we have just heard there was trouble. How bad is it?" "The Chancellor is down; I need your help." "Is everyone else alright?" "Yes, for the most part; it is the Chancellor I am concerned about." "Then you know what to do." "Yes, thank you, my brother." _Anakin felt Obi-Wan opening up, allowing Anakin to draw Force strength from him.

----------

Breha Organa's first thought was to reach her husband; without concern for her own safety, she made her way down swiftly to what was left of the platform. Anakin was already kneeling beside him and she rushed forward only to be held back by Anakin's wife, "What are you doing? I must…." Breha began.

"No, Milady; Anakin must be able to concentrate." Padme explained.

"What happened, Padme?" Breha asked, fighting tears.

"The whole corner of the platform exploded; Anakin warned us, or it might have been much worse." Padme answered.

"How much worse? My husband could be dead!" Breha exclaimed.

"No, he's not, but if Anakin had not warned us, he could have been; we could all be dead." Padme told her.

Breha sighed and slumped against her, "You are right, of course." She admitted, "I do not understand; who would want to do this?"

"I don't know; but I'm sure the Jedi will get to the bottom of it." Padme replied, putting an arm around her.

"Mama? Papa is not…he is not…." Gemma asked tearfully as she joined them.

"No, my darling; Master Skywalker is helping him." Breha assured her and then looked at her with reproach, "You should have stayed with the other children; why did you not?"

"I was worried about Papa; please do not be angry." Gemma answered.

"I am not angry; but it was not safe for you to come here by yourself." Breha reprimanded.

"I know, Mama; I'm sorry." Gemma replied as she stared at the ground.

"It is alright; and do not worry, Papa will be alright too." Breha said, putting a comforting arm around her, "We must believe that he will be."

Gemma nodded, "Yes, Mama." She answered solemnly.

----------

Boba Fett fought through the crowd moving to get away from the site of the explosion; it was difficult, but he persisted and finally made it to the nearly deserted stands. With a sense of urgency, he made his way up to the platform. As he rushed to join his surrogate family, he nearly collided with Zak, bringing the Skywalker children to their parents, "Oops, sorry, Zak; I heard the explosion, I just wanted to make sure everything was alright." Boba explained.

"It's not alright, Boba; how could it be?" Zak told him.

"Well, I mean….nevermind. Excuse me, will you." Boba replied as he pushed past him.

Zak shook his head and then turned put Livie down before turning to help the other children move between the stands and the platform.

Boba pushed his way through the Clone guard that had gathered to protect those on the platform from another attack. Catching sight of his stepmother, he quickly moved to her side, "Breh? I heard it, and I came as quickly as I… He started and then noticed Bail, "as I…oh, the Maker! He's not…?"

Breha collapsed against him, "No, at least not….Oh, Boba, how could this happen?" She sobbed.

Boba held her tightly, "I don't know; but I swear, when I find out who did this…." He trailed off, "Where is Gemma?"

Breha looked around, "She was right here." She told him, "Gemma?"

"It's alright, your Majesty; she's with Lady Skywalker." One of the guards informed her.

"Thank the Maker; I have been so worried about….that I forgot about her." Breha said, "What kind of mother does that make me?"

"You are a very good mother." Boba answered, "Why don't we find a place for you to sit down, alright?"

"No, I cannot leave; I must stay with him." Breha insisted.

"Alright, but there's no reason why you can't sit down, is there?" Boba asked, "Look, there's a chair right over there; I'll just go get it and bring it back."

Breha nodded, but continued to cling to him, "Mother, either let me go, or come with me." He said.

"Mother? Bail always likes it when you call me that." Breha replied and then buried her head in her hands and began to cry.

"It will be alright; you know how strong he is." Boba assured her and then turned to one of the guards, "Could you bring that chair here? The queen needs to sit down."

"Yes, of course; one of us should have been more considerate." The guard answered before moving quickly to retrieve the chair.

----------

Carrying Livie once again, Zak touched Padme's shoulder, "Lady Padme?"

She turned to look at him, "Zak? You should not have brought them here." She said.

"Well, they wanted to be sure you were alright; we were very careful." Zak assured her, as Livie struggled in his arms.

Padme shook her head, "Alright, I guess there's nothing you can do about it now." She said, reaching out and taking her youngest child.

"How is the Chancellor?" Ferri asked.

"I don't know; but Anakin is with him, so I'm sure that will help." Padme answered, "How did Anakin know this was going to happen?"

"It was Ferri; he picked up part of a conversation, and we knew there would be trouble. Then we could feel danger behind us, and Ferri spotted a sniper on one of the terraces." Zak explained and then sighed and shook his head, "All we could do was try to warn as many as we could; but it wasn't enough."

"You did your best; and you took care of my babies." Padme told them as she looked up at each of them, "You could not have done any more."

Moments later, a medical transport arrived, relieving Anakin and taking charge of the injured Chancellor. He waited until Bail was secured into the medical capsule before joining his family and the two Padawans, "Why are you here?" He demanded.

"Master, your children wanted to be with you." Ferri answered.

Anakin sighed wearily, "Yes, of course; I'm sorry, Padawan." He replied, "I want you to take Lady Padme and the children back to the Temple; I am going to go with the Chancellor."

"I want to go with you, Anakin." Padme protested.

The Jedi master shook his head, "Take the children to the Temple first; then have Ferri bring you over to the medical center, alright?" He suggested.

Reluctantly, Padme nodded, realizing it would be better if she stayed with the children until they were safely at the Temple. She reached up and kissed him lightly, "I'll see you later then." She said.

"Yes." He assured her and then turned to his apprentice, "Ferri, you and Zak be mindful and take care of them."

"Yes, Master." Ferri answered, "Maybe someone should check that terrace."

"It's already being done." One of the Clones informed him.

"Good; make sure you inform the Jedi Council if anything is found there." Anakin instructed, "And be sure that no one else comes up on this platform until it's checked thoroughly; I want to know why that explosion was so violent."

"Yes, Master Skywalker." The Clone replied.

"Master Skywalker, we are ready to leave; if you are coming with us, we must go now." The transport pilot announced.

"Alright; I have to go. Take care of them and be mindful." Anakin repeated, "May the Force be with you."

"Yes, Master; and may it be with you." Ferri answered.

Anakin nodded, kissed Padme one last time and climbed into the transport.

They watched as the transport, carrying the Chancellor, his family and Anakin, lifted up and headed for the medical center before starting for the Temple. Zak took Livie as Ferri helped the children cross between the platform back to the stands before holding a hand out to Padme. Only when all of them were together again did Zak lead them back down to the ground and head in the direction of the Temple. With the other four children holding hands, Padme following Zak and Ferri guarding their backs, they started for the Jedi home. Before they had gone halfway, they were met by Mace and Ki-Adi Mundi who escorted them the remaining distance. Once Padme assured herself that the children were settled in the nursery, she and Ferri set off for the medical center.

----------

The trip to the medical center was a tense one; Boba sat with one arm around Gemma and the other around his stepmother on one side of the medical capsule holding the Chancellor. Anakin sat on the other side with one hand on the Chancellor's arm, eyes closed in meditation, united with his Jedi brother as together they sent their Force strength to the wounded official. At the head of the capsule, an emergency med droid monitored the Chancellor's condition. Although the trip to the center took only minutes, it seemed much longer before the transport touched down and was met immediately with a team to bring Bail inside. Anakin remained at his side and entered the treatment room with him. Bail's family watched from the viewing window as he was prepared for examination. Minutes later, the med droid emerged, "The Chancellor's condition has been stabilized and we are ready to begin extraction of the shrapnel. You may stay; however, I would not recommend it. There is a waiting area down the hall; you may wait there if you prefer." It told them.

"Thank you. Boba, please take Gemma down there." Breha said firmly.

"You should come too; you don't need to see what they are going to do." Boba replied.

"I cannot leave him; I just cannot." Breha insisted.

"He is in good hands; and Master Skywalker is with him. Please, Breh." Boba answered.

"Please, Mama." Gemma added.

With one last look at her husband, Breha sighed and nodded, "Alright; but you will notify us as soon as you are finished." She stated.

"You can be assured that I will. His chances are very good, your Majesty." The droid assured her.

----------

"Commander, I think you should take a look at this." The Clone announced when he returned to the platform.

The commander took one look at what his subordinate had found and asked, "Where did you find this?"

"It was still on the balcony, Sir; why would he leave it there?" The Clone wondered.

"Probably because it would have been too conspicuous to carry it." The commander surmised, "I will contact the Vice Chancellor to see how she wishes to handle this. I am leaving you in charge here; be sure that no one with the exception of the Jedi is allowed up here."

"Yes, sir." The Clone replied.

The Commander nodded before moving to a secluded area and making contact with Mon Mothma.

----------

"Are you absolutely certain about this, Commander?" The Vice Chancellor asked when the commander had explained everything to her.

"Yes, Vice Chancellor; I've seen it myself, there is no doubt." The commander insisted.

"You had better be right; there can be no mistake here." Mon Mothma replied.

"I don't know how there could be, Madam." The commander assured her.

Mon Mothma sighed and shook her head, "Bail and Breha are my friends; I cannot imagine how they are going to take this." She said.

"How do you wish to proceed?" The commander asked.

"I will handle it from here; I want you to stay to assure the platform remains secure until the Jedi have a chance to have a look around." The Vice Chancellor instructed.

"Yes, Madam. Do you have enough manpower to handle the arrest?" The commander asked.

"Yes; keep me informed if you learn anything further." Mon answered.

"Yes, Madam." The commander replied.

Mon Mothma sighed heavily and shook her head sadly as the commander's image faded, then turned to her own commander, "It appears we have our assassin; come with me." She ordered.

The commander nodded and followed her to the waiting area. Upon seeing her, Breha stood up and moved to embrace her, "We have not heard anything yet; but it has not been very long, so I am sure there is nothing to worry about." She said.

Vice Chancellor Mothma returned the embrace briefly and then turned to Boba still sitting with Gemma, "Boba Fett, stand up." She instructed.

"Why? What is this about, Mon?" Breha asked as Boba complied.

The Vice Chancellor stared at the young man now standing before her, "I am afraid you have been found out; you are under arrest for the assassination attempt on Chancellor Bail Organa." She informed him and then turned to her commander, "You will take him into custody now."


	4. The Interrogation

Chapter 4 The Interrogation

Boba was shocked into silence as the Clone commander pulled his arms behind his back and fastened a pair of binders around his wrists.

"What?" Breha demanded, "You are making a terrible mistake; he is like our son, and he would never hurt my husband."

"I'm sorry, your Majesty, but the evidence speaks for itself; I have been assured there is no mistake." Mon Mothma replied.

Gemma stood up, "Boba would never hurt Papa; your ev'dence is wrong." She insisted.

"What evidence is it that you claim to have?" Breha questioned.

The Vice Chancellor looked at the floor for a moment, "A case was found on the terrace where the assassin staged his attack; in that case was a weapon that had at one time been part a suit of armor." She answered and then looked at Boba, "Armor that belonged to your father, Boba."

"That's not possible." Boba told her and then looked at Breha, "I didn't do this; you must know that."

"I do know it; and I intend to prove it. I will tell you once again that you are making a terrible mistake, Vice Chancellor; one that you will regret for a very long time." Breha replied, "Four years ago, this young man nearly died saving my life; and he would never betray us, he looks up to Bail as a father. I do not care what evidence you claim to have; he was not the one up on that terrace."

"We shall see." V.C. Mothma answered, "Bring him."

Mon's commander took Boba by the arm and started down the hallway; Gemma started to cry and Boba turned back, "Don't worry; it's alright." He assured her.

The Clone jerked Boba roughly, and Boba resisted causing the Clone to pull his sidearm, "Don't make me use this." He warned.

"My sister was frightened and I was trying to…" Boba started.

"Quiet." The Clone ordered cutting him off and prodding him in the back with his blaster.

At that point, Gemma began to sob and Breha put an arm around her, "You are upsetting my daughter; if you insist on arresting my son, you will do so in a civilized manner." She said angrily.

"If 'your son' will cooperate and come along peacefully, he will be treated in kind; but if he continues to resist, he will be properly disciplined." Mon Mothma answered.

Breha glared at her hostilely, "His sister was upset and he was trying to reassure her." She replied, "Have you no compassion?"

The Vice Chancellor sighed and seemed to soften, "I'm sorry, Breh; this is not easy for me. Gemma, we will not hurt him, I promise." She said.

"But he hasn't done anything." Gemma sobbed.

"I wish I could be so sure of that." The Vice Chancellor sighed and started down the hall.

Boba looked back once more and gave them both a reassuring smile before allowing the commander to lead him away.

Breha felt drained as she watched them leave the medical center; she felt as if her support had been ripped from her. Beside her, Gemma continued to weep and Breha held her tightly trying to comfort her while trying to draw comfort from her at the same time.

"How could they think that Boba would ever hurt Papa?" Gemma wondered.

"I do not know; but you and I know he would never do such a thing. We will just have to discover who would want everyone to believe that." Breha answered, "I will contact Master Kenobi; he will help us."

"Help you do what?" Padme asked as she entered the waiting area.

"They have….the Vice Chancellor believes….believes Boba is responsible for what happened." Breha informed her, "He has been….he has been arrested."

"What?!" Padme explained, "That's impossible; Boba would never hurt Bail."

"Mon claims they have evidence that proves he did it." Breha said, then buried her head in her hands, "It is bad enough that this happened, but to have Boba arrested for it…"

"Well, we will just have to prove that he didn't do it; how is Bail doing?" Padme asked as she sat down next to her.

"I do not know; we are still waiting; Anakin is with him." Breha answered with a sigh.

Padme patted her leg, "Well, Ferri brought me here to wait with you." She said.

"Thank you, Padme." Breha replied gratefully.

----------

Mon Mothma led the way to a waiting transport; her commander pushed his captive inside and shoved him into the nearest seat before sitting down beside him. The Vice Chancellor seated herself just behind them and the transport moved away from the platform. A tense, uncomfortable silence prevailed and lasted the entire trip to the detention center where several other Clones awaited their arrival. The Commander stood up, dragging Boba with him and then prodded him toward the waiting escort. With Clones on either side of him, each taking an arm, and Clones both in front and behind him, Boba knew it would be foolish to resist; he entered the detention center without protest. Inside, the binders were removed and he was frisked for any weapons, given a pair of loose-fitting trousers, a tunic and a pair of soft-soled slippers, all a dingy gray; and taken to a room where he was ordered to change. His own clothes and boots were then placed in a box, his wrists were bound in front of him and he was taken to another room where an officer, sitting behind a desk, waited to begin processing his file. The officer eyed him for a moment, "Name?" He asked.

"Boba Fett." The commander answered.

The officer looked at Mon Mothma's commander, "His crime?" He asked.

"The attempted assassination of Chancellor Organa." The commander answered without hesitation.

The officer's eyes lit up, "Really? Well, what do you have to say for yourself, boy?" He demanded.

"What do you want me to say?" Boba asked sarcastically, "You have already decided I did it."

"So you are denying it then?" The officer asked.

Boba glared at him, "The Chancellor is like my father; I would never hurt him." He answered.

The officer turned back to the commander, "I assume there is evidence to prove that he actually is the assassin." He said.

"Of course; the weapon has been found, and it is the property of this boy." The commander replied.

"Well, son, I don't know how you can deny the evidence; why don't you just confess and save us a lot of trouble?" The officer requested.

"I don't care what evidence you have; I did not try to kill Chancellor Organa." Boba insisted.

The officer sighed, "Alright; if that's how you want to play this, but we will get to the truth eventually, it would be much easier for you if you just cooperated now." He said.

Boba shook his head, "I didn't do anything; what do you want from me?" He asked.

"Your confession; and the reason why you did it for starters." The officer answered.

"I can't confess to something I didn't do." Boba replied.

"I see; well, let's at least get your file in order so we begin questioning, shall we?" The officer suggested.

"Fine." Boba agreed.

----------

Anakin emerged from the treatment room and headed for the waiting area; and soon as he was in sight, Breha stood and moved swiftly toward him, "Well?" She asked.

"Well, it looks pretty good, I think. I'll let the med droid fill you in when it's finished, but his life Force is very strong." Anakin answered optimistically.

Breha heaved a heavy sigh of relief, "I do not know how to thank you, Master Skywalker." She replied.

"You don't have to." Anakin told her and then turned to his apprentice, "Ferri, why don't you return to the Temple? I'm going to stay for a bit just to be sure the Chancellor doesn't suffer any setbacks, and I will bring Padme back with me."

"Yes, Master." Ferri answered.

"Where is Boba? I would have thought he'd be with you." Anakin wondered.

"Anakin, Boba has been arrested." Padme informed him.

"Arrested? They can't possible think that he had something to do with this!" Anakin exclaimed.

"I am afraid they do, Master Skywalker; the Vice Chancellor claims part of Jango Fett's old armor was discovered up on that terrace. I do not know how it got there, but I know that Boba had nothing to do with it." Breha answered.

"Well, then we will have to find out who planted it there; don't worry, Milady, the Jedi will prove Boba didn't do it." Anakin assured her.

"Thank you, Anakin; I would like to be with Bail now, if you will excuse me." Breha replied, patting Anakin's arm, "Come, Gemma; let us go see Papa."

Anakin waited until they entered the treatment room before he turned to Ferri, "I want you and Zak to go back and see if you can find anything; anything at all that will help us prove that Boba didn't leave that armor up there." He instructed.

"Yes, Master." Ferri replied without question.

"I will wait here for a bit, just to be sure the Chancellor is improving, and then Master Kenobi and I will join you." Anakin continued.

"Yes, Master." Ferri repeated and turned to leave.

"And may the Force be with you, Padawan." Anakin added.

"Thank you, Master; and may it be with the Chancellor." Ferri replied.

----------

In a different sector of the city, the interrogation of Boba Fett had begun. Secured to a chair in the middle of a small room located in the detention center, the eighteen-year-old stepson of Bail Organa was questioned relentlessly by four examiners as they circled him like a pack of gundarks.

"If you weren't on that terrace, Boba; where were you?" One, a Chagrian, demanded and then moved to one side.

"I don't know." Boba answered turning to look at the Chagrian.

"You don't know? Why not?" Another, this one a Bothan, demanded standing on the other side.

"I don't remember." Boba answered, twisted his head to face the Bothan who was now circling behind him.

"You don't remember? Then how do you know where you were?" The third one, this one human, questioned as he moved to Boba's front.

"I know I wasn't up on that terrace." Boba insisted as he turned to face the human.

"Then how did your weapon get there?" The Chagrian, this time standing next to him, asked.

Boba turned to glance at him, "I don't have that armor anymore; I don't know how it got there." He answered.

"If you don't have it, then what did you do with it?" The fourth asked, a Mon Calamari standing directly behind him.

Boba moved his head as far as he could, "I got rid of it after I went to live with the Chancellor." He answered.

"Do you have proof that you 'got rid of it'?" The Bothan demanded from the opposite, forcing Boba's head around to look him in the eye.

"Proof? What proof? I dismantled it and threw it away; the Chancellor knows." Boba answered, trying to free himself from the Bothan's grip.

"Well, the Chancellor cannot vouch for you; that is very convenient, is it not?" The Chagrian stated, moving to the front again.

"Then ask the Queen, she knows too." Boba replied, turning to look up at the Chagrian.

"From what we understand, she would probably lie to protect you." The Mon Calamari said, maintaining his place behind Boba.

Boba turned his head as far as he could once again, "If she thought I had tried to kill the Chancellor, she would not lie for me." He answered.

"Then she is a gullible fool; we know all about you, Boba Fett. We know who your father was; you're just like him, aren't you." The human said is he bent down, coming nose to nose with Boba.

"I'm not like my father." Boba told him, meeting the examiner's stare.

The human straightened and glared down at him, "Like father, like son; you continued in his footsteps after he was killed on Geonosis, we have records to prove it." He replied.

"At first, yes; but…." Boba began.

"There is no but, Boba Fett; a mott can't change its stripes. You are a mercenary, a bounty hunter, and you were the one up on that terrace, weren't you." The Bothan demanded, taking Boba's head again and twisting it to face him, "Weren't you."

Boba pulled away from him and shook his head, "No." He denied.

"You are a liar." The Mon Calamari stated from behind him, "We are finished for now; but we are going to let you think about it for awhile, and when we resume, maybe you will have decided to cooperate."

Boba sighed in frustration and turned, trying again to face the Mon Calamari, "I am cooperating; I was not up on that terrace, I don't know who was, and I don't know how that armor got up there. You should be trying to find out who actually did try to kill the Chancellor instead of wasting your time with me." He replied.

"Be sure he is securely bound before he leaves this room." The Mon Calamari ordered and then left the room.

The human removed the restraints holding him to the chair and pulled his arms around his back. The Chagrian clamped binders around his wrists and nodded. The Bothan took him by the arm and started to lead him out of the room.

"Could you at least try to find out how the Chancellor is?" Boba requested.

The Bothan laughed, "Ah, you want to know if you were successful." He concluded.

"No, he's like my father; I want to know if he's going to be alright." Boba corrected.

"Don't worry; you'll know if he doesn't make it." The Chagrian retorted, as he and the Bothan escorted him a short distance down a hallway, shoved him into a windowless cell and locked the door, leaving him in complete darkness.


	5. Lost in the System

Chapter 5 Lost in the System

Breha Organa sat in a chair next to the examination table, Gemma stood next to her with a hand on her arm; her husband, the Supreme Chancellor lay on his stomach with his head turned toward her. His face was pale and his eyes, closed; a bacta-soaked pad lay across his back, covering him from his shoulders to his upper legs. A tube had been inserted into the back of his hand to administer fluids from a bag hanging next to the table.

"Is he going to be alright, Mama?" Gemma whispered.

"Yes, darling." Breha assured her.

As if on cue, Bail moaned, stirred and opened his eyes. Breha leaned forward and put a hand on his arm, "Welcome back, my dear." She said, smiling with relief.

Bail tried to moved, winced in pain and closed his eyes again, "Was…anyone else….?" He whispered hoarsely.

"No, thank the Maker; but we nearly lost you." She answered.

Bail started to laugh, moaned and opened his eyes again, "Where….where is….Boba?" He asked.

Breha hesitated, not knowing what to tell him, "Where…is…" Bail started to ask again.

"Why?" Breha asked, stalling.

Bail closed his eyes and licked his lips, "You…know him; I…I do not…want him to…to do anything…foolish." He explained.

"He will not." Breha replied firmly.

"Let…let me talk…to him…to be…sure." Bail said.

"Well, he is not here, Bail." Breha told him.

"Where…is he…then?" Bail asked.

Breha looked down at the floor; the last thing she wanted to do was to worry him further, but on the other hand, he was starting to become agitated anyway.

Bail sighed, "Gemma….where…is Boba?" He asked.

Gemma looked at Breha, not knowing what to tell him.

Breha put a hand to face and covered her eyes, "They have arrested him, darling." She admitted.

Bail tried to get up, "What?"

"Papa, you must stay still." Gemma said, putting a hand on his arm.

Bail looked at her and, seeing the worry in her young face, nodded and relaxed, "Why…Breh?" He asked.

"They think he was the one who fired at the platform." Breha answered.

"No, he would not do…where…where is….Mon? Tell her….tell her…." Bail replied.

"I have already tried; she seems to think they have enough evidence to prove he did it." Breha informed him tearfully, "I could not stop her."

"I…will…." Bail said and started once more to get up.

"No, you will stay right where you are; Anakin Skywalker knows what has happened, and he and Master Kenobi are going to unravel this. You, Husband, are going into a bacta bath to recover." Breha replied.

"Contact…Boba needs….my defender….they must….allow that. And be sure….be sure they…treat him…fairly." Bail instructed.

"I will take care of all that, if you promise to do what you must do to get well." Breha bargained.

Bail smiled and closed his eyes, "Yes, Wife." He answered.

Breha kissed him on the cheek, "And as soon as you are in the bath, I will go see him." She promised.

"Good…he must…he must know…that we…" Bail began.

"That we are on his side." Breha finished.

Bail nodded and drifted back into unconsciousness.

Minutes later, the med droid entered the room, "The bacta bath has been prepared; we are ready to move him now." It informed her.

"Yes, alright; does Master Skywalker know that you are moving him?" Breha asked.

"Yes, I'm right here, Milady." Anakin answered as he entered the room.

"Anakin, good; I was hoping you could take me over to see Boba when Bail is situated." Breha said.

"Well, I really should get back to the Temple; and I have Padme with me. And I do not really think it would be a good idea for you to go there." Anakin replied.

"I want to be sure they….they have treated him fairly." Breha told him.

"Well, I can understand that; but the Detention Center is really no place…." Anakin started.

"For the Queen of Alderaan; is that what you were going to say?" Breha cut him off.

"Well….yes." Anakin admitted, "Why don't you let Master Kenobi and I go see him?"

"Because Boba must know that Bail and I believe he did not do what he is accused of." Breha argued.

"Let…let her go…Anakin." Bail murmured as the med droid transferred him to a float.

Anakin sighed and shook his head, "Alright; but this is against my better judgment." He conceded.

----------

"Has he told you anything?" Mon Mothma asked.

"No, Vice Chancellor; he continues to claim that he hasn't done anything." The Mon Calamari answered.

"But we're sure that he will confess eventually; I don't know how he can deny what has been found." The Bothan added.

"Queen Breha seems to think it was not him." Mon Mothma pointed out, "What if she is right?"

"With all due respect, perhaps the Queen's judgment is clouded by her affection for the boy." The human suggested.

"Possibly; but she has always been very level-headed. I find it difficult to believe that she would take his part if she had any doubt about his innocence." Mon Mothma replied.

"Vice Chancellor, in light of the evidence, how could she doubt his guilt?" The Chagrian asked.

Mon Mothma shook her head, "I don't know; perhaps you are right." She admitted, "Where is he now?"

"We have him in an isolation cell; it might just loosen his tongue." The Mon Calamari answered.

"Proceed with caution, Acken; the Chancellor considers this boy his son." Mon Mothma warned.

"We are well aware of his ties to the Chancellor. We will proceed within the law." The Bothan assured her.

"Be sure that you do. I am going back to the Medical Center; contact me of any new developments." Mon Mothma instructed.

"Yes, Madam." Acken promised.

----------

"How could anyone think Boba had anything to do with it?" Zak asked as he and Ferri headed for the cordoned off area that had been the street fair.

"They have evidence to prove it." Ferri answered.

"Well, I know him, he didn't do it." Zak replied.

"I know him too, and I agree with you; but we have to prove that he didn't." Ferri said, "I'm hoping I can pick up something from that terrace, something that will tell us the assassin wasn't Boba."

"I hope you can too." Zak agreed.

Clones were everywhere as they entered the restricted area and headed for the building in question, "Can I help you with something?" The Clone guarding the door asked.

"Yes, my master instructed me to check the terrace in this building where the assassin was." Ferri informed him.

"And who, might I ask, is your master?" The Clone asked.

"Master Anakin Skywalker; you can contact the Temple and confirm that if you wish." Ferri answered.

"No, I know Master Skywalker; I'll take your word for it. I will allow you up there, but not your friend here." The Clone said.

"I'm Master Obi-Wan Kenobi's apprentice. We work together." Zak replied.

The Clone looked skeptical, "I think I will contact the Temple after all." He said.

"We don't have time; we have work to do." Zak told him with a wave of his hand.

A few minutes later, they were entering the lift, "We don't have time; we have work to do." Ferri mimicked, "You are good, Zak Perrin."

"Thank you; I learned from the best." Zak answered.

----------

"We have a problem; the Queen has just arrived with a Jedi Master, and she wants to see our prisoner." The human informed Acken.

"Well, we'll just have to stall her, Hannon. We need to keep the boy in the dark for at least another hour before we can question him again; he must be softened up first. Seeing her will take us right back to square one." Acken replied.

"Stall her? How do you propose we do that?" Hannon asked.

"This is a large facility; prisoners get lost." Acken reminded him.

"So you want me to lose Boba Fett for a couple of hours?" Hannon surmised.

"That is exactly what I want you to do." Acken confirmed, "In the meantime, I will have the boy moved to a more isolated cell….on the lower level.

"Yes, sir." The human said with a smile.

----------

As Boba sat in the corner of his pitch black cell, his thoughts centered on how this could have happened; he wondered if Bail was still alive, and how Gemma was taking this…and he wondered what the Queen actually thought. He wasn't sure how long he sat there before he heard the door latch turn and heard the door slide open. Assaulted by the bright light of the hallway, Boba turned his head and closed his eyes against the painful suddenness of it.

"Get him up." He heard the Mon Calamari order and immediately felt hands on his arms hauling him to his feet.

"Put this on." The Mon Calamari ordered, and he was blindfolded before he had a chance to become accustomed to the light.

"What are you doing?" Boba asked.

"Moving you." The Mon Calamari answered, "Bring him."

"Why?" Boba asked as the guards led him forward.

"You have no right to know." The Mon Calamari answered.

Boba shook his head, but allowed the guards to lead him down the hallway to what he quickly realized was a lift. After several minutes the lift stopped and he was led down a very long hallway before coming to a halt; he heard a door slide open and the guards moved him forward. One of the guards removed the blindfold and the door slammed, shut leaving him in the dark once more. With a sigh, he resigned himself to his imprisonment and sat down.

----------

"What do you mean you aren't sure where he is?" Anakin demanded.

"This is a big place, Master Jedi; we lose prisoners temporarily all the time. I know he has been processed, and I know he was questioned. But whoever assigned him to a cell, entered the wrong cellblock. According to this, he should be right down the hall here, but that cell is registering as being empty. We'll find him eventually, but you'll just have to be patient." The desk officer answered calmly.

"Boba Fett is the Chancellor's son; how could you be so careless?" Anakin asked angrily.

"He is accused of a serious crime; we certainly didn't want to lose him." The officer replied defensively.

"A crime he did not commit; if has been abused in any way, believe me, there will be repercussions." Breha threatened.

"I understand your concern, Milady; please, have a seat, and as soon as I find him, I will let you know." The officer promised.

"Why do I get the feeling something isn't right?" Anakin asked as he glared at the officer.

"I don't know; I'll find the boy, just give me some time." The officer answered.

----------

"This is something he's wanted to do for a long time." Ferri announced.

"How long?" Zak asked as he searched through the room leading to the terrace.

"I'm not sure, years, I think." Ferri answered, "He liked the way the crowd panicked; that's sick, isn't it."

"Yes, but you still can't tell anything else about him?" Zak asked.

"Nothing that could set him apart from Boba Fett. There's just not anything remarkable about him; I'm still not even sure what his motive is, except that I think he's working for someone else." Ferri replied.

"Great; that only makes the bounty hunter, Boba, look guiltier." Zak said.

"I'm sorry; I'm doing the best I can." Ferri told him and went back in.

With a sigh, Zak put a hand on his shoulder, "I know; I'm sorry. It's just so frustrating." He said apologetically.

"Tell me about it." Ferri agreed, "Let's go, I'm just not getting anything that we don't already know."

"Nothing about deliberately leaving the case with the weapon in it?" Zak asked.

"Only that he didn't want to be seen with it. Did you find anything in the apartment itself?" Ferri asked.

"Nothing." Zak answered.

"Well, let's just try following his footsteps; who knows, I may pick up something." Ferri suggested.

"It's worth a try." Zak replied as they exited the apartment and stepped back into the hallway.

"He's thinking about blending in with the crowd; he's excited because he'll get to be with all those panicking people..." Ferri explained and then narrowed his eyes, "Huh; that's strange."

"What?" Zak asked.

"I think Boba was up here." Ferri answered.


	6. Breha's Iron Will

Chapter 6 Breha's Iron Will

"No, I don't believe it." Zak replied.

"I don't want to; but I can feel him. He was here, Zak." Ferri countered, "The odd thing is, I didn't feel him in that apartment."

"Well, I guess that could be good; at least we know he wasn't the one doing the shooting, but why was he in this building at all? And why this floor? Something's not right." Zak answered.

"I don't know; give me a minute here." Ferri said and then closed his eyes and merged deeper into the Force.

Zak waited; after working with Ferri for several years, he was familiar with how the other Padawan operated.

"No one must know." Ferri said and then added the response, "Then we'll just have to be careful."

"Careful about what?" Zak asked.

"No one must know." Ferri repeated, "It will be our secret."

Puzzled, Zak waited, hoping Ferri would continue….which he did, "We can arrange a signal." He said.

Silently, Zak allowed his partner to go one, but Ferri opened his eyes, "Boba was meeting someone up here; and this wasn't the first time." He said.

"Who was he meeting, and what were they doing?" Zak wondered.

"I think I have a pretty good idea what they were doing." Ferri answered and explained it to Zak.

Zak sighed and shook his head, "Then they must be using one of these other apartments." He surmised.

"Maybe; let me finish up here and then we can get back to the Temple." Ferri replied.

Zak nodded, "Yes, to let Master Obi-Wan know what you've found." He said.

----------

Boba didn't know how long he remained in the dark cell before he heard the door slide open, allowing the bright light to blind him again, "You're wasting you time; I don't have anything to tell you." He said.

"Get him up." The Mon Calamari ordered.

Boba sighed and shook his head as he was hauled once again to his feet, "I told you, I don't know anything." He insisted.

"Who are you working for?" The Bothan demanded, signaling a new round to the interrogation.

"Not again; I work for Chancellor Organa." Boba answered turning in the direction he had heard the Bothan's voice.

"So, the Chancellor staged his own assassination; is that what you're saying?" The human asked.

"What? No!" Boba answered, swiveling around to face in the human's direction.

"Then who hired you to kill him?" The Chagrian asked.

"No one hired me." Boba answered, turning again, this time to face the Chagrian.

"So you were acting on your own?" The Mon Calamari surmised from behind him.

Boba turned completely around to face him, "No; for the last time, I did not try to kill the Chancellor." He answered angrily, "How much longer are you going to keep me here without counsel?"

"Until you tell us the truth." The Bothan replied.

"But I am telling you the truth." Boba insisted.

"Oh, you're very good boy; most would have cracked after spending a few hours in the dark. And from what I've learned about your past, it should have worked on you." The Mon Calamari said, "But it appears you're tougher than I thought."

Boba shook his head and sighed wearily, "What you want is for me to confess; whether I actually did try to kill Bail Organa or not, you don't care, you just need someone to show the good citizens that you've done your job." He realized, "What kind of peacekeepers are you?"

The Mon Calamari examiner took a step forward and slapped Boba across the mouth, "How dare you! How dare you accuse me of not caring about the truth; about just wanting to please the people, you, who spent most of your life on the wrong end of the law! You might have the Chancellor and his queen wrapped around your finger; they may be blind to your true nature, but I see right through you. Your father's weapon was found on that terrace; you never destroyed it, did you. You hid it just waiting for your chance to use it; didn't you." He answered.

A line of blood trickled from the corner of Boba's mouth as he glared at the examiner, "I don't have anything more to say." He replied and then turned away.

The Mon Calamari yanked him back around, "Don't you turn away from me." He threatened.

"Or what? You're supposed to be upholding the law, and yet you use coercion to get what you want." Boba told him, "Go ahead, hit me again; and when I get to trial, I'll be sure to tell them how you question your suspects."

The examiner looked as if he were about to explode, "Acken, be careful; remember what the Vice Chancellor said." The Bothan reminded him.

For a moment, the Bothan thought Acken would turn on him, but then he sighed and nodded, "Having friends in high places will not save you from a life sentence; but I will not lower myself to your level again." Acken told Boba and then he turned to the human, "Clean him up; the Queen of Alderaan is waiting to see him."

"You'd have to climb out of the gutter you're lying in before you reached my level." Boba retorted.

The Mon Calamari turned and glared at him; and once again, it appeared Acken would act on his hostility.

Quickly, the human took Boba by the arm and moved him toward the doorway, "You made a mistake by antagonizing Acken; he has a foul temper. You'd be wise to just give him what he wants." He advised.

"That's not going to happen." Bob answered as the human led him out of the cell and down the hallway toward the lift.

"Too bad." The human replied.

----------

"We've been here over two hours; how much longer is it going to be?" Anakin demanded impatiently, "I could have found him myself after all this time."

"I told you, this is a big place; I'll let you know when they've found him." The desk officer answered.

"I'm going to give you ten more minutes; and if you haven't found him by then, I'm going to contact the Jedi and they'll be all over this place." Anakin warned.

The desk officer paled, "I'll…uh…I'll…" He stammered.

"I know you're stalling; I don't know why yet, but I know what you're doing." Anakin said and then pounded on the counter, "Ten minutes."

He went back to his seat next to Breha leaving the stunned officer to ponder his threat, "It shouldn't be too much longer." He assured her.

"What are they doing to him all this time?" Breha asked worriedly.

"I don't know; but they have to stay within the law if that's any comfort." Anakin answered.

"I suppose you are right; but I find it hard to believe it is taking this long to find him, if he was ever lost to begin with." Breha replied.

Anakin didn't answer, but he could not fault Breha's logic; during the war, they would put an enemy prisoner in a dark box and leave him there for several hours, sometimes days, to force him into revealing information. He had a strong suspicion they were doing this to Boba; he decided to keep that little tidbit to himself.

----------  
Boba's presence mingled with those of his companion and the assassin; but Ferri could not discern whether they had all been together at the same time, or they had never come in contact with each other. Based on the conversation Ferri had discovered on the upper floors, however, it was possible Boba and his friend had left together. After a quick discussion, both Padawans decided it might be helpful if they could locate Boba's friend. However, this proved impossible once they exited the building when Ferri was assaulted with so many images from the panicking crowd that he lost the companion before they had gone more than a few meters. After several unsuccessful attempts, Ferri admitted his failure; likewise, he was unable to trace the movement of either Boba or the assassin and so they returned to the Temple to report their findings to Obi-Wan and the Jedi Council.

----------

Vice Chancellor Mon Mothma watched as her superior floated in the healing bacta bath and reflected on what had happened so unexpectedly several hours previous. There was no longer a doubt that the Chancellor would make a full and rapid recovery; the med droid treating him informed her that he was making excellent progress. It was no secret that Anakin Skywalker possessed a talent for healing, and Mon knew if that young man had not been present, the Senate would have been swearing her in to take Bail's place as Chancellor. Although she admitted to herself that she would cherish such a position, to obtain it due to the death of her friend would have been a bitter pill to swallow. Well, she at least would not have to worry about that, and her thoughts turned to the assassination attempt itself. As far as she knew, Bail didn't have any deadly enemies; so who had hired an assassin? It was easy to see why Boba would have been chosen, the boy was close to the family, he was the one most likely to succeed…if, in fact, he was the assassin. But Mon Mothma could not dispute the evidence. It had to be Boba Fett; it was the only explanation….was it not?

----------

Anakin's comlink beeped just as the desk officer approached, "Good news!" He proclaimed, "We've found the prisoner in question; if you'll come this way, I will take you to a room so you can meet with him in private."

"It's Obi-Wan; Milady, why don't you go on, and I'll join you as soon as I take this." Anakin explained and suggested.

With a nod, the queen rose and followed the officer down a short hallway where he ushered her into one of the open rooms and closed the door. Breha glanced about the room; another door was located on the opposite wall, and a single chair sat in one corner, she moved to it and sat down. After a few minutes, the inner door opened and a guard entered holding Boba, with his hands apparently secured behind his back, by the arm. She stood immediately to meet him halfway, "Thank the Maker!" She said in relief as she threw her arms around him.

Unable to return her embrace, Boba simply stood still, basking in its warmth for a moment, "You should not have come." He finally told her.

Breha stepped back and reached up to take his upper arms, "I had to be sure you were alright." She said.

Boba looked down at her, "How is Bail?" He asked.

"He will recover, thank the Maker." Breha assured him.

Boba closed his eyes and sighed, "You should go." He told her, turning away.

Puzzled, Breha took reached up and grasped his chin, forcing him to look back at her, "What have they done to you?" She asked searching his eyes.

Boba pulled away from her, "Nothing; you don't belong here." He answered.

"Nothing? I see it in your eyes, Boba." Breha countered.

"I don't know what you're talking about; I'm fine." Boba shot back, _"Except that they tied my hands behind my back and threw me in a pitch dark room hoping to make me confess_."

"Easy there, son." The guard warned with one hand on his side arm.

Boba glared at the guard, "Just what do you think I'm going to do?" He asked sarcastically, "My hands are bound behind my back; besides, she is like my mother, I would never harm her."

"Free his hands." Breha ordered.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." The guard replied.

"Oh yes, you can; do it now, or I will see to it that you are removed from here." Breha threatened.

"Be my guest, Your Highness, but I have my orders; and they do not come from you." The guard told her.

"It's alright, Milady." Boba assured her.

"No, it is not." Breha answered.

There was an awkward silence and then Anakin entered the room in the company of the desk officer, "Who are you hiding, Boba?" He asked.

"I've answered enough questions from this bantha pack; now I'm getting interrogated by you?" Boba answered.

"Boba, I'm trying to help you; we all are, but you have to give us something." Anakin replied.

Boba turned away, "I don't have anything to give you." He said.

"Boba, please; we know you did not do this, but we have to be able to prove it." Breha pleaded, squeezing his arm, "Help Master Skywalker so he can help you."

Boba sighed and stared down at the floor, "I can't." He whispered.

"Well, we will find out eventually; wouldn't it be better if you told us before you're sent off to Kessel or some other hell hole?" Anakin asked.

Boba raised his head and looked at him, "I can't." He repeated.

Anakin shook his head, but before he could say anything further, one of the examiners entered the room, "I am afraid your time is up; if you wish to see him again, it will have to be tomorrow." He announced.

"You keep me waiting for over two hours and then you only allow me to see him for a few minutes?" Breha demanded angrily.

"I am sorry for your wait, Your Highness; but that was beyond our control. We have more questions for this prisoner, and they will not be answered while he is 'visiting'." The human explained.

"You will not question him further without the presence of his defender." Breha ordered

"And you will free his hands when he is locked in his cell. It's inhuman for him to be bound constantly." Anakin added.

"You are right, of course, Your Highness; and your order will be obeyed." The human agreed, "As to binding his hands, we never…."

Anakin cut him off, "Save your breath; take the binders off when you put him in a cell, a lighted cell." He ordered.

The human looked at him for a moment, "Very well, Master Skywalker." He answered and then signaled the guard to lead Boba out.

Boba leaned down and kissed Breha's cheek, "Don't worry; it's going to be alright." He assured her.

Breha nodded, "We all love you." She told him.

He smiled and then the guard pulled him toward the door; he looked back once as he was led out and the door closed. Breha turned to the human examiner, "If you mistreat him further, you will answer for it." She warned.

"We haven't done anything except question him, Milady; I assure you." The human insisted, opening the door for her.

"You must think me a fool, Hannon; I know how you question your prisoners." Breha informed him.

"With all due respect, Your Highness; are you sure your personal feelings are not clouding your judgment?" Hannon asked.

Breha glared at him, "When my son is proven to be innocent, you will regret having said that." She answered and put a hand on Anakin's arm allowing the Jedi Master to lead her out.


	7. Friends Lost

Chapter 7 Friends Lost

Boba sighed in relief as the guard removed the binders; without a word, the guard left the cell, and the door slid closed behind him. Rubbing his wrists, Boba sat down on the cot in the corner; at least his hands were free now, and he wasn't in the pitch dark. He was relieved that the Chancellor would not die, and he was grateful that his family stood with him; but he knew that be of little use when he was brought to trial. He shook his head; it couldn't be helped, there were some things that had to remain secret. Still rubbing his wrists, he laid down and closed his eyes; at least Bail would not die, he thought.

----------

Breha was still angry when she returned to the medical center; her anger spilled out in waves that Anakin could sense without effort through the Force. And her anger was understandable; though physically unharmed, it had been apparent even to Breha that Boba had not been treated well. As she walked down the hallway toward the bacta treatment room, she was met by Mon Mothma who was just leaving. Eyeing her coldly, Breha started to move past her, "I am relieved to know that Bail is going to be alright." The Vice Chancellor said.

"I have nothing to say to you." Breha replied without even looking at her.

"Breha, I don't like this any more than you; but you cannot deny the…" Mon began.

"It is not that which angers me; I have just returned from the detention center where I was kept waiting for over two hours while they pretended to have lost Boba so they could interrogate him without counsel. I could tell when I finally did get to see him that he was ill-treated; they had no right to treat him like that no matter what he is accused of, and YOU had no right to allow it." Breha answered.

"I assure you, Breh; that I would never have allowed them to do anything to…." Mon began again.

"No, you just turn a blind eye to their methods as long as you get what you want." Breha cut her off.

The Vice Chancellor stared at the floor, unable to deny Breha's accusation; and yet, she could not bring herself to admit to Breha that she was right, "I'm sorry you feel that way." She replied, "I'm just glad Bail will recover."

"Thank you." Breha said icily, "I understand you will need to see him because of the Office you share; but I think you can consider our friendship over."

"So it has come to that? All the evidence points to Boba Fett; how can you allow your judgment to be so clouded?" Mon wondered.

"It is not MY judgment that is clouded. I have sheltered that boy for four years; I know his character, he is brash and quick to anger, but he does not have it in him to kill Bail. He would never harm any of us. And if you were not so quick to pin this on someone, you would see that Boba is also not foolish enough to, not only use a weapon that would incriminate him, but leave it where it would be found so readily. Instead, you try to force him to confess so you can impress the citizens with your immediate success. That is what angers and disappoints me, Mon." Breha explained.

Mon nodded, "I think I am doing what is right, Breha." She answered, "I'm sorry you can't see that."

Breha shook her head and continued on without responding; Mon Mothma watched her for a moment and sighed sadly, knowing that she may very well have lost a good, no two, very good friends.

Padme was still in the waiting area when Anakin returned with the Queen from the detention center; Gemma Organa sat next to her, "Finally! What took so long?" Padme asked.

"Well, we weren't able to see him right away." Anakin answered, not wanting to concern Gemma with the details, "We can talk about it later."

"Is Boba alright?" Gemma asked.

"Yes, he seemed to be; he was just glad to hear the Chancellor was going to be alright." Anakin answered.

"They did not hurt him, did they?" Gemma asked.

"I don't think so, Gemma." Anakin replied.

"They had better not; or they will have to answer to Papa." Gemma said.

A young woman with long reddish hair peeked into the waiting area, "Keira!" Gemma exclaimed, leaping up to embrace her.

"How are you, Gemma? I heard about what happened and came straight here; how is your father?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around the girl.

"I think he will be alright; but they have arrested Boba." Gemma answered.

The woman squatted down to Gemma's level, "Oh my! Why would they do that?" She asked.

"They think he was the one who tried to kill Papa." Gemma told her as she began to cry.

"Oh here now; do not cry, I am sure they will realize they are wrong." Keira assured her.

"I don't know if we've met; you must be Gemma's governess?" Padme asked, standing up to greet the young woman.

"Yes, I have been with the family for two years now; since Gemma grew out of her nurse." Keira answered and then hugged Gemma tightly, "You must not worry about Boba; I am sure your Papa will not allow anything to happen to him."

"But they have ev-ee-dence to prove he did it." Gemma said.

"Well, sometimes the evidence is wrong." Keira replied and then stood up, but put her arm around her charge, "Now that I am here, you do not have to stay if you do not wish to."

"Alright; I would like to see my own children and let them know everything is alright." Padme answered, "I'll just go down and say goodbye to the Queen."

Gemma pulled herself from Keira's grasp to hug Padme, "Thank you for staying with me, Lady Skywalker." She said.

"You're welcome, Gemma; I would never have left you here to wait by yourself." Padme replied, "And don't worry about anything; the Jedi will figure everything out."

Gemma sighed and shook her head, "I hope so; I am very worried." She answered.

"Well, you don't have to be; it's going to be alright." Padme assured her.

----------

"Oh, Bail, you should have seen him, he looked like he did when he first came to us; distant and distrustful. Anakin thinks he had been bound since his arrest and that they kept him in a darkened cell, hoping he would confess; but we made sure he would not be mistreated any longer. I just hope we can find out who has tried to make it seem as if he had something to do with this. I was rather harsh with Mon; she seems to not be concerned about what the examiners were doing." Breha told her unconscious husband, "I do not know if I will ever see her the same way again."

The door slid open, revealing Padme, "Breh? Keira is here to be with Gemma; I think Anakin and I are going to go now." She said.

Breha turned in her seat and smiled, "Yes, of course; you have your own family to worry about. If there is any change, I will contact the Temple. Thank you for staying as long as you have." She replied.

At that, Padme entered the room spreading her arms to embrace the regent, "There is no need for thanks; that's what friends are for. Anakin says there will be a Council meeting as soon as he arrives to decide what to do next; we all know Boba didn't do this, we just have to figure out how to prove it." She answered.

Breha stood and clung to Padme tightly for a moment, "I am so grateful for friends like you." She said.

----------

Padme shook her head as they headed for the Temple, having just heard from Anakin what had occurred at the detention center, "I'm afraid there will be much to answer for before all this is finished." She said.

"Yes, even if Boba had done what he is accused of, he should not have been treated like that. I think Examiner Hannon will be looking for another position." Anakin surmised.

"To say the least; Bail will be very upset when he hears what happened over there." Padme agreed.

"I just hope Boba can get over this; he looked…well, I've seen that look before during the war, he looked worn down." Anakin told her.

"Well, that's what they wanted, wasn't it?" Padme asked.

"Yes; and fortunately we put a stop to it; it only took a slight mind brush on Hannon, to know what they were doing. I think he was surprised that I knew; but I think he's smart enough to know it had better end. And the Queen made sure they understood there would be no more interrogations without a defender. I also got the impression that Hannon wasn't the only one doing the interrogating; they were ganging up on him." Anakin answered.

"Well, I know they sometimes use that to press for information; but it should only been done if they are certain their suspect is guilty." Padme replied.

"And that's the problem; I think they have already decided, based on what they've found, that Boba IS the assassin." Anakin said.

"And they don't think it's odd that Boba would have left that 'evidence' in plain sight for them to find so easily?" Padme asked.

"Apparently they think he is a very stupid killer." Anakin guessed, "In any case, the Council will decide where to go from here; there must be a way to find the real killer, we just have to figure out how."

----------

Ferri stood waiting patiently in the Temple speeder bay for his master's arrival; he would accompany Anakin to the Council meeting along with Obi-Wan and Zak. He was not looking forward to presenting what he had sensed because it seemed to strengthen the case against Boba Fett; and having become better acquainted with the former bounty hunter, he, too, had doubts about his obvious guilt. What they needed to discover was the identity of the third person who had been in that hallway; hopefully, his master had been able to persuade Boba to reveal that information. Anakin's yellow speeder came into view and slowed in preparation for docking. As the speeder slowed to a stop in one of the berths, Ferri greeted his master with a bow before holding a hand out to help Padme step out, "Thank you, Ferri." She said.

"My pleasure, Milady." Ferri replied politely and turned toward Anakin.

"No, he wouldn't tell us." Anakin answered before Ferri could even ask.

Ferri shook his head, "Who is he protecting?" He wondered.

"I don't know; but we had better find out if we have any chance of proving that Boba wasn't up on that terrace." Anakin said.

"I know he wasn't on the terrace; I figured that much out when I felt sensed him for certain in the hallway. But I don't think they are going to take my word for it in a courtroom." Ferri told him.

"No, not based on what they've already found. What I'd like to know is what he was doing there to begin with and how his weapon got up there." Anakin replied.

"He said something about keeping a secret; whoever he was meeting, they didn't want anyone to know." Ferri surmised.

"Yes, but why?" Anakin asked.

"Anakin, you seemed to have left me out of the loop here; what are you talking about?" Padme asked as they left the speeder bay and entered the Temple.

"Oh, sorry; I don't know what I was thinking. When Ferri and Zak went to that building, Ferri sensed Boba and someone else in the hallway outside the room where the assassin was. Apparently, Boba was there with someone; but he won't tell us who or why." Anakin explained.

"And was this someone female?" Padme asked.


	8. In the Wrong Place at the Wrong Time

Chapter 8 In the Wrong Place at the Wrong Time

Ferri looked a little surprised, "Well, yes; but how would you know that?" He asked.

"Well, it would make sense, wouldn't it? Why else would he go to an apartment complex to meet someone?" Padme replied.

"Then why hide it?" Anakin asked.

"My darling, you have a short memory; what do you think we were doing for three years?" Padme answered.

"But that was different because….oh, by the Force; you can't possibly think that Boba is seeing a Jedi?" Anakin concluded.

"Not necessarily; but he is obviously seeing someone he shouldn't be. Maybe they are worried that her family wouldn't approve of him." Padme suggested.

"Well, if she knows what's going to happen to him if he continues to remain silent, she should come forward." Anakin said.

"If she loves him, she will." Padme replied with certainty.

Ferri shook his head, "I'm glad I'm a Jedi." He declared; and despite the gravity of the situation, both Padme and Anakin could not help but laugh.

----------

Boba walked between the two guards escorting him back to his cell. The first meeting with Bail's defender had not gone well; the defender had told Boba that he would have a good chance of being found innocent only if he would provide some kind of alibi. Since he wouldn't do that, there was little hope for him. The defender could tell Boba was holding back something, but he thought the former bounty hunter might change his mind if push came to shove; however Boba knew he would never expose his secret….and yet he determined he would not be sent off to some prison colony either. And so he came to the conclusion that the only way he would avoid being sentenced was to not be tried at all; and the only way to do that was not to be around for the trial. One of the guards triggered the door, and the other pushed him inside, followed him in and removed his restraints. Boba debated on whether he should try to escape and decided against it, the odds of him finding a way out of the building were too high, he would wait until there was a better chance of success; the guard left and the door slid closed. When the time was right, Boba Fett would run.

----------

"Believe do you that Boba Fett did not try to kill our Chancellor?" Yoda asked the young Jedi apprentices standing in the center of the Council chamber.

"Yes, Master." Zak answered.

Yoda regarded him for a moment, "So sure are you?" Yoda asked, "Even though evidence against him there is?"

"Yes, Master." Zak repeated.

"I think clouded your judgment is by your friendship with him." Yoda stated.

"What?" Zak asked curtly.

"Think it is not do you?" Yoda asked.

"I'm certain of it, Master." Zak answered.

"Young Perrin, what reason can you give to believe him innocent?" Mace asked.

"Because I know him, and I know how highly he regards the Chancellor; he's like his father, and he would never want to hurt him." Zak told the Council.

"How do explain that weapon found on the terrace then?" Ki-Adi Mundi asked.

"I can't; but I think if Boba Fett had tried to kill Chancellor Organa, he wouldn't leave the weapon where it could be found, especially if it could be linked to him." Zak answered.

"He does have a point; I think everyone here can agree that young Boba is no fool." Plo Koon conceded.

"Possibly; but it still does not address the question of why that young man's weapon was used." Adi Gallia said.

"Or how someone else gained possession of it." Stass Allie added.

"Boba told me that he got rid that entire suit of armor; and yes, I believe him. He wanted to start a whole new life with the Chancellor's family, and he felt that armor was part of what his father was; he didn't want it around anymore." Zak informed them, "Apparently someone found it."

"Then what you are saying is that you believe someone is trying to frame him for the assassination?" Eeth Koth asked.

"Well, I think it's a pretty good explanation." Zak answered.

"Ferri Cortis, what did you sense when you went up to that terrace?" Luminara Unduli asked.

"That whoever the assassin is, he takes pleasure in more than just the killing itself; he revels in the chaos he creates. I also know that Boba Fett may have been in the building, but he wasn't on that terrace." Ferri replied.

"So Boba Fett was there; perhaps he sold the weapon to the assassin then." Plo Koon speculated.

"I mean no disrespect, Master Koon; but you don't know Boba Fett if you think he would do that. I'm telling you, he dismantled that armor and junked it; he didn't want to even sell it because he didn't want anyone to use it the way Jango Fett did, or the way he, himself did during the Clone Wars." Zak countered.

There was a brief silence as they all considered Zak's statement, "Ferri Cortis, what think you of this? Agree with young Perrin, do you?" Yoda finally asked.

"Knowing Boba, yes, I have to agree with Zak here." Ferri answered without hesitation, "Even if Boba wanted to kill Chancellor Organa, which I don't think he did, but if he did, he isn't stupid; he would never leave evidence to incriminate himself. He was in that building to meet a girl; not to murder the Chancellor."

"Hmmm…" Yoda considered this for a moment and then turned his attention to Anakin, "Master Skywalker, talked with Boba Fett; say did he, who he was with?" He asked.

Anakin shook his head, "No, for some reason, he thinks he has to protect her; he refused to tell me anything." He answered.

"Well, if Boba Fett is not the assassin, it would be unjust for him to be convicted; and the real murderer would still be free." Mace concluded, "As it appears the government authorities are already convinced they have their killer, it is left to the Jedi to clear the boy's name."

"Would it not be wise to wait for the Chancellor to request our assistance?" Eeth Koth asked.

"I think the Chancellor would want us to begin right away; I'm sure he would have already contacted the Jedi if he were able to." Obi-Wan answered.

"I've spoken with Queen Breha, and she has asked for a Jedi investigation; I think a request from her should be enough." Anakin interjected.

Mace nodded, "Under the circumstances, I believe it is fair to say that the Chancellor would want us to lead the investigation; the Queen's request only formalizes the request." He stated, "In any case, several Jedi were sent out and have already reported their findings to the Council."

Anakin was a bit taken back and shot a curious glance at Obi-Wan, "We felt it was necessary to begin right away, Anakin, with the intention of filling you in when you returned here."

Anakin nodded, "Yes, of course." He replied, "Has anyone discovered why there was so much damage done to the platform?"

"Yes, we were curious about that as well. The missile that hit it should not have been able to do that kind of damage; however, it appears there was an explosive planted on the platform." Plo Koon explained, "When the missile hit the explosive, it naturally increased the damage done."

"Oh dear, that only makes our young bounty hunter look even more guilty; he would have been able to gain access to that platform." Obi-Wan said.

"Along with the security detail and the workers." Zak pointed out; and then bowed his head, "I'm sorry, I have spoken out of turn."

"It's alright, Padawan; you've brought up a very good point." Obi-Wan assured him, "We will need to get a list of everyone who worked up there; including the security personnel."

"Hmm...I agree; anyone there, guilty could be." Yoda concurred with a nod.

"Is it possible this girl could have been involved?" Shaak Ti wondered.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked.

"Well, it just seems to me that it is a strange coincidence that they happened to meet in the same building, on the same floor where the assassin stationed himself….if in fact, Boba Fett was not the assassin." Shaak Ti explained.

"May I speak, Masters?" Ferri requested.

"Speak your mind, Padawan." Anakin prompted.

"Well, I would think that Boba was supposed to be attending the opening ceremony for the street fair; wouldn't you agree?" Ferri began.

The Council members all nodded in agreement, "And your point being, Ferri?" Shaak Ti asked.

"Well, that building would have been the closest place for him to meet this girl and still get to the ceremony on time." Ferri answered.

"So he may have just chosen that place for the same reason the assassin did; it was convenient." Mace concluded, "Yes, that would certainly make sense; that would put young Fett in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Or the right place if you're looking at it from the assassin's point of view." Luminara Unduli added.

"Is it possible that they were all leaving at the same time then?" Depa Billaba asked.

"Possibly; Boba Fett and the girl would have left just before the explosion; and we know the shooter left almost immediately after he fired that missile because the Clones stormed that building minutes after it happened and he was already gone." Adi Gallia answered.

"I wonder if either of them saw the assassin then; and just didn't know it." Depa Billaba suggested.

"We cannot rule that out." Mace concurred.

"One question we have not touched upon, Masters; and that is why would someone go through all this trouble just to frame a reformed bounty hunter?" Anakin asked.


	9. Night Brings Little Sleep

Chapter 9 Night Brings Little Sleep

By evening, the Chancellor was out of danger and resting, if a bit uncomfortably, in a well-guarded room in the medical center. Breha remained with him as he struggled to remain coherent through the fuzzy haze caused by the pain inhibitors. Gemma had come to see him, but Breha allowed her only to stay long enough to assure the child that her papa was recovering; after which, she sent her home with Keira. Reluctantly, Gemma complied; but only after Keira promised to bring her straight back to the medical center early the following morning, "Goodnight, Papa." She said as pulled herself up on her toes to kiss him on the cheek.

"Goodnight….Sweetheart." Bail replied, putting a hand on her cheek.

"Get well soon, Papa; so you can come home." Gemma told him.

Bail smiled weakly, "I will, I…promise; go with….Keira…now, do what…she tells you." He instructed.

"Yes, Papa." Gemma answered quietly as she squeezed his hand and then frowned, "Do you think they will send Boba away?"

"Not if I…have anything….to say…about it." Bail assured her, wrapping his fingers around hers, "Go…now."

Gemma nodded, "Yes, Papa." She said and then turned to Breha, "Goodnight, Mama; I will see you tomorrow."

Breha wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tightly, "Goodnight, my dear Gemma; and do not worry about Papa or Boba, everything will be put right." She replied.

Gemma sighed and shook her head, "I hope so, Mama." She answered.

Breha stood up, patted her husband's hand, "I shall be right back." She said.

Bail smiled, nodded and closed his eyes as Breha turned to take her daughter back to her governess and returned a few minutes later, "Help me, here." Bail requested as soon as she entered the room.

"Bail, I do not think…." Breha protested, seeing her husband struggle to sit up.

"Yes, I…know…what you…think; however…I have….work to do." He replied, "Help me."

Breha huffed and shook her head, "Stubborn men; all of them." She muttered to herself, but quickly moved to her husband's side and arranged the pillows so he could sit up, "Now, what is so all important that you must risk your recovery for it?"

"I want you….to bring….Mon here; I want…her to…explain to me…why…" Bail answered.

"I have already tried reasoning with her, Bail; she is convinced that our Boba is responsible for what happened, and she will not listen to anything I have to say." Breha informed him.

"She WILL…listen to…me." Bail insisted.

"Alright; I will contact her and let her know you wish to see her." Breha replied evenly.

Bail looked at her for a moment, "Are you…angry…with Mon?" He wondered.

Breha blushed and turned away, "Yes, for reasons that you should not concern yourself with right now." She answered.

"This has to do with…with Boba…does it not?" Bail surmised.

"Yes, but you should be concentrating on recovering, not worrying about my disagreement with her." Breha told him.

"What has…she done…beyond…arresting him?" Bail asked, "Tell me, Breh."

Breha closed her eyes, "We should talk about this tomorrow. What is done is done; and Master Skywalker and I have made sure it will not happen again." She said in response.

"What…happened?" Bail asked.

"Tomorrow." Breha promised.

Bail sighed and shook his head, "I know better…than to argue…with you….tomorrow…if you are sure…it will be alright…to do so." He conceded.

"Oh yes; they would not dare do anything now." Breha assured him.

Bail sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead, "I am…very tired…." He admitted and then settled back against the pillows.

"Yes, sleep now; and we will talk tomorrow." Breha said as bent down to kiss him and then stroked his hair, "At least we know now there will be a tomorrow."

He smiled, closed his eyes and let the pain inhibitors carry him into sleep.

Boba spent a restless night in a dank cell in the detention center; every sound was magnified and echoed throughout the cellblock, affording Boba little chance to sleep; not that he could in any case in light of the events that had taken place that day. This had always been his biggest fear while he was growing up in Tipoca City, he always worried that Jango would be caught by the authorities and then they would come there to take him too. Even after Jango was killed on Geonosis, he was constantly wary of being arrested. It seemed ironic to him that now, when he had found a decent home and was leading an honest life, he had been arrested and imprisoned. He sighed and turned over on the narrow cot; why was it every time he seemed to be getting his life on track, something always happened to screw it up? When he had at last finally begun to accept the Organas as his family, he was abducted by Micah and turned over to Micah's brother and the other poachers; he managed to escape with Zak's help, but then he had been shot trying to protect the Chancellor's wife. If that weren't enough, just when his life seemed to be heading in the right direction the damnable hunters had him abducted again. And now, once more, when another good thing had come into his life, this had to happen. Maybe Jango Fett's Clone son wasn't supposed to have a happy life; maybe he had to pay for everything his father did. He sat up and put his face in his hands and wept…..Jango would not have approved.

Four Jedi stayed up long into the night, discussing every possible solution to the riddle surrounding the attack on the Chancellor. It was inconceivable to them, even though the evidence was against him, that Boba Fett had perpetrated the crime. Even though the rest of the Council had been skeptical at first, they too had come to believe it was highly unlikely that Boba Fett was the would-be assassin. It was now up the Jedi Order to discover the truth behind all the deception laid down by the real assassin, and by Boba himself for refusing to divulge the young lady he had met in the very same building used to stage the attack. Finally, Obi-Wan suggested returning to the building at first light to see if Ferri could discover which apartment Boba and his female companion had been using. Perhaps then, some clue could be found that would reveal her identity. Then Obi-Wan and Zak would go to the detention center in hopes of convincing Boba that it would be in his best interest to help them prove his innocence. In the meantime, Anakin and Ferri would try once more to trace the movements of the assassin, or failing that, to at least try to discover more about him in order to uncover his identity. And so the four departed for their separate quarters after agreeing to meet for an early breakfast before heading for their first destination.

She tossed and turned, unable to bring herself to sleep; even meditation did little to dispel her anxiety enough to let her rest. When she heard the whispers of Boba Fett's arrest, it had been all she could do to control her shock. She knew that he had not done it, but she couldn't tell this to anyone….because then, there would be questions. Questions that she could not answer without risk of revealing the truth; a truth that must never be revealed. But if Boba Fett was convicted and sent offworld to a prison colony, what good would come of that? She stood up and began to pace; she was not sure what she should do. Perhaps it was time she talked with her master about it…and then she shook her head, she couldn't do that either without risk. Maybe she could talk to the other Padawans about it; the ones who knew Boba, and knew he couldn't have tried to kill the Chancellor. Yes, in the morning, she would feel out Zak Perrin and Ferri Cortis; and see what they had to say.

Mon Mothma stood out on her veranda overlooking the senate building. It saddened her to think that a good friendship had probably been destroyed because of what she had been forced to do. She shook her head wondering why her dear friends had taken the boy in to begin with. Surely they must have known they were inviting trouble; and now that trouble had come. Bail had nearly been killed, devastating Breha and terrifying their adopted daughter. Had they not opened their home to that bounty hunter, the boy would never have been trusted enough to come close enough to harm them. Despite Breha's insistence, Mon still could not disregard the overwhelming evidence against him. Boba Fett had to be the assassin; there was just no other possibility.

"Mother?" A voice sounded behind her.

Mon turned and smiled, "Ell, you should be in bed, darling." She said and she put her arm around the teenage girl.

"I couldn't sleep; why are you up so late?" Ellon Mothma wondered.

Mon sighed heavily, "Oh, I was just thinking, that's all." She answered, "So why can't you sleep?"

"I keep seeing….it was horrible; I just can't get it out of my head." Ell replied, and Mon felt her shiver.

"I know; but it's over, and Chancellor Organa is going to be alright." Mon assured her.

"I hear they have arrested someone; does that mean it won't happen again?" Ell asked hopefully.

"Yes, I am certain it will not; it was that bounty hunter they took in." Mon answered.

Ell pulled away from her in shock, "What? No, that's just not possible!" She exclaimed.

"Ellon, dear; why should you be so surprised?" Mon asked.

"Because I….I know him; do you know how much he admires the Chancellor? I…I just cannot believe he would do anything to harm him." Ell explained shaking her head and backing away from her mother, "It's…it's just not possible."

"Well, apparently you do not know him as well as you think you do." Mon told her curtly.

Ell narrowed her eyes, "Neither do you." She countered sharply.

"You will watch your tone with me, young lady." Mon warned.

Ell shook her head, "You are very wrong about Boba Fett." She said and then turned and left the room.

Mon let her go and turned back to the view; what was it about that boy that had everyone so convinced of his innocence?


	10. Just a Little too Easy

Chapter 10 Just a Little too Easy

Dena ran her fingers through her short blonde hair and replaited her braid hurriedly before leaving her quarters in search of Zak; she knew they were leaving the Temple early, and she didn't want to miss speaking with him and Ferri before they departed. There were few Jedi about as she rushed through the corridor of the Padawan wing, but she caught an angry glare from Galyn, "Slow down, Dena; nothing can be that important." She ordered.

Dena ignored her and hurried on until she reached Zak's quarters; she knocked several times and then stood shifting her weight from one leg to the other waiting for him to acknowledge her, "He's gone down to meet Master Kenobi, Dena; is there something I can help you with?" Ferri asked behind her.

"No….I mean, yes…I mean, well, maybe." Dena stammered.

Ferri shook his head and gave her a lopsided smile, "Alright; what is it that I can maybe help you with?" He asked.

"I…I…well…" She began and then looked at him intensely for a moment, "Do you think Boba Fett tried to kill Chancellor Organa?"

Ferri gave her a puzzled look, "Is that what you came rushing down here to ask Zak?" He asked.

"What difference does it make? Do you think Boba…" Dena started again.

"Personally, no; but I still don't understand why it was necessary for you to come…." Ferri answered.

"Nevermind." Dena replied and then started back down the hallway.

"Wait a minute; don't just ask a question like that and walk away. Tell me what's going on, Dena." Ferri said taking her by the arm and pulling her back around.

"Let go of me; nothing's going on." Dena told him as she tried to pull away.

Ferri shook his head, "Huh uh; you can't tell another Jedi nothing when it's not nothing." He replied.

Dena sighed and looked down at the floor, "Boba is a friend of mine; I know he didn't do what they say he did, and I don't want him to be punished for it." She finally explained.

"Well, he's my friend too; but something tells me there is more to this." Ferri surmised and then lifted Dena's chin, "What else is there?"

Dena's eyes blurred with tears and she turned away, "I can't…." She murmured.

"Yes, you can; we're friends, Dena." Ferri said, "You're not in love with him, are you?"

"I'm a Jedi; that would be wrong." Dena answered, staring at the pattern on the carpeted floor.

"Yes, but you haven't answered my question." Ferri replied, "'Come on, Dena; don't you trust me?"

Dena looked up at him, "That's a funny question coming from you." She said and regretted it immediately.

Ferri scowled at her, "That was four years ago; haven't you moved past it yet?" He retorted and then started back down the hallway, "I've regained Zak's trust, that's enough for me; he is in the dining hall with Master Kenobi, I'm sure you can trust _him_."

"Wait, Ferri; no, I'm sorry, I should not have….Ferri, please wait." Dena called and then hurried to catch up with him, "Slow down."

Ferri only lengthened his stride as he ignored her and Dena, being several inches shorter, had to break into a trot just to keep up with him, "Listen to me; I….Ferri, please, slow down." Dena pleaded.

"I have work to do; I don't have time." Ferri told her without looking at her.

Dena stopped as he continued on, "Ferri, I need your help; please." She called out to him.

Ferri sighed, shook his head and turned around, "Alright, but I don't know how to help you when you won't tell me what's going on." He said.

Dena trotted up to him and then glanced around, "I can't tell you here." She whispered.

Again Ferri sighed, "Look, Master Skywalker and I are going out to check that building again with Zak and Master Kenobi; for what it's worth, none of us think Boba did it. And for that matter, neither does the rest of the Council; but there are things we have to know in order to prove it." He explained and then put his hands are her shoulder, "There was a girl in that building with him; we have to find that girl, do you know anything about that?"

----------

Mon Mothma dressed quickly; she had not slept well, and now she feared she would be late for a meeting Bail had scheduled with several senators to discuss a particularly complicated bill. Since it was clear the Supreme Chancellor would be unable to attend, it fell to the office of Vice Chancellor to represent him. The argument with Ell bothered her; the two were very close and she could not remember a time when they had gone to bed angry with each other. She would make it a point to apologize to her daughter before she left for the Senate complex. With one last glance to check her appearance, Mon left her room and went to the dining area where her house droid had already set out their breakfast. Too her extreme disappointment, Ell had left a hasty message telling her that she had something to attend to before heading to her morning classes. With a heavy sigh and shake of her head, Mon sat down and ate her breakfast alone.

----------

With a look of grim determination, Ellon Mothma stepped up into the transport heading toward the detention center. She had decided after the tiff with her mother that she wanted to see Boba to let him know she would do what she could to help him. Knowing he was completely innocent, and yet being able to do nothing about it, Ell wondered just what she _could_ do; but at least he would know she would try. Twenty minutes later, the transport halted briefly to let several passengers, including Ell out. With a stride that portrayed more confidence than she actually felt, Ell entered the detention center and up to the front desk, "Yes?" The polite officer behind the desk asked.

"I would like to see one of your prisoners." Ell answered in a matter of fact tone.

The officer glanced up at her, noting her uniform and data bag, "And you would be…?" He asked.

"Ellon Mothma; I have other things to attend to, but I must see one of your prisoners first." Ell answered.

"Well, Milady, I don't think you look quite old enough to be visiting prisoners; why don't you run along to your classes." The officer suggested.

"I am older than I look." Ell insisted.

"Really? And does the Vice Chancellor know you are here?" The officer asked.

"What difference does that make?" Ell asked impatiently, "Are you going to let me see who I want to see, or not?"

"I think 'or not' would be your answer." The officer replied.

"I demand to see him; I have the right to…" Ell answered angrily.

"No, I'm afraid you don't; you're under age, you see. I don't know who you're here to see, and it doesn't matter; I'm afraid I can't let you see anyone here. And I'm afraid I will also have to inform the Vice Chancellor that you have been here." The Officer told her, "But if you leave now, and don't cause any trouble, I just might forget."

Ell glared angrily, huffed, spun around and stalked toward the door, muttering angry curses under breath. The officer shook his head and went back to his work.

----------

After a thorough examination, nothing of any use was found in the unrented apartment where Ferri sensed Boba and his female companion had been. Obi-Wan sighed, "Well, that wasn't very helpful." He said.

"No, but at least we know for sure that he was alone with his friend; I don't sense the presence of the assassin here." Ferri replied, trying to sound positive.

"Unfortunately, that will not help us when our young bounty hunter goes to trial." Obi-Wan answered.

"I know." Ferri said, staring down at the floor.

"Well, there's no point in wasting anymore time here." Anakin interjected.

Ferri caught Zak's eye and looked down; curiously, Zak looked down and spotted what had drawn Ferri's attention, "Yes, let's go see if we can talk Boba into giving us something to work with." Zak suggested, nodding to Ferri.

Anakin nodded and turned to follow Obi-Wan to do the door; as soon as his back was turned, Ferri put his hand out and called the little brown ribbon to it. He and Zak exchanged relieved looks as he quickly tucked the ribbon into his belt before they turned to leave with their masters.

.----------

By morning, Bail's pain had subsided enough for him to be able to sit almost comfortably propped up on several pillows. Against his wife's wishes, he had arranged to attend the meeting with the Senators by hologram; as he expected, the details of the bill were quickly explained and discussed and the meeting was over before an hour had passed, much to Breha's relief. Bail left the connection open, intending to confront his Vice Chancellor as soon as the Senators left the office; knowing his intention, Mon looked uncomfortable as the door behind the last of them slid closed, "I know you are not happy about…" She began.

"No, I am not happy; it was bad enough that you had him arrested, but to subject him to…" Bail cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"Bail, he was not…" Mon tried to explain.

"I am very disappointed, Mon; you will not even admit to what was done." Bail interrupted.

"I assure you, I told them to stay within the law." Mon told him defensively.

"And just what does that mean? That you did not allow him to be beaten into submission?" Bail demanded, "But you did not object to him being put into a dark cell with his hands tied behind his back, did you."

"I was not aware he had been subjected to that; I'm sorry." Mon answered apologetically.

"No, you were not aware, because you did not ask. Breha was kept waiting two hours before she was allowed to see him. What were they doing to him for two hours, Mon?" Bail asked.

The Vice Chancellor sighed and turned away, "I confess that I was not concerned with the methods they used to question him; perhaps I should have been." She admitted, "But his weapon was found in the same place the assassin had been; surely even you can see that he is guilty."

"A weapon that I saw him dismantle and throw away several years ago; if that weapon was up on that terrace, then someone put it there, and it was not Boba Fett." Bail replied, "Even if he wanted to hurt any of us, he would never be so foolish as to leave it behind to be found; surely YOU can see that."

"That will be for the courts to prove." Mon said.

"Fine; then let them prove it, but the coercive interrogations are at an end." Bail answered.

"They were at an end yesterday." Mon informed him.

"And there will be no more questioning without the presence of his legal counsel." Bail added.

"That too ended yesterday." Mon said.

"Then we have nothing further to discuss." Bail concluded.

"Bail, I am sorry this had to happen." Mon told him.

Bail sighed and shook his head, "So am I." He answered and cut the transmission.

Breha laid her head on his shoulder and squeezed his hand; he sighed again and put his other arm around her.

----------

With a heavy heart, Mon watched the image of the Chancellor fade away. She understood how he felt; she had been wrong to turn a blind eye to the methods used by the government examiners. And she was beginning to see a crack in the evidence stacked against the former bounty hunter; upon close examination, it all seemed a little too easy. She shook her head and suddenly felt the need to see her daughter; maybe Ell could see something she didn't see. She had just reached the lift when an explosion ripped through her office.


	11. A Close Call

Chapter 11 A Close Call

Boba was roused from his fitful sleep when the door to his cell slid open; he sat up and looked blearily at the examiner who followed a guard in, "What do _you_ want?" Boba asked with disgust.

"Stand up." The examiner ordered, pointing a switch at him.

"You have no right to be here; if you want to ask me anything, my counsel should be with me." Boba replied.

"Don't tell me the law, boy; get up." The examiner ordered again, the switch slapping against his leg.

"Then you don't know the law as well as you think you do; you can't be here without my counsel." Boba told him.

Acken brought the switch up and whipped it across Boba's face, "You filthy bounty hunter; I can do whatever I want." He answered.

The blow knocked Boba back and for a moment, he lay unmoving as a wave of nauseating pain washed over him; his cheek felt as if it were on fire, and when he put a hand to his face, he could feel the warm wetness of blood.

"Get him up." Acken ordered.

"Sir, I don't think…." One of the guards protested.

"You don't get paid to think; get him up." Acken cut him off.

The guard glanced at his partner and nodded; the other nodded back and slipped out of the cell. Then with a sigh, the remaining guard reached down to pull Boba to his feet, "On your knees, boy." Acken ordered, striking Boba in the back of his legs.

Boba landed hard, knees first on the permacrete floor; he glared up at the Mon Calamari, "That was a mistake." He gasped and then launched himself toward Acken.

The guard pulled him back, "Easy, son." He said, forcing the young man down.

Acken recovered quickly and drove his fist into Boba's midsection and Boba collapsed, gasping for breath, "Restrain him." Acken ordered.

The guard looked at him incredulously, "Why?" He asked.

"Don't ask why; just do as I say." Acken ordered.

"Sir, with all due respect, I believe you have lost control of your..." The guard replied.

"Alright; if you will not do it, I will…and you are on report for disobeying a direct order." Acken answered, snatching the guard's binders from his belt.

"I think you have crossed the line, Examiner Acken." The guard stated as Acken knelt down and pulled Boba's arms behind his back.

"Don't tell me the law." Acken replied, clamping the binders painfully tight as Boba continued to gasp for air.

"Then I will; stand away from him." The order came from the open doorway.

Acken looked toward the doorway; the Bothan examiner stood behind the guard who had previously left the cell, "Who are you to tell me what to do?" He demanded.

"The voice of reason; look what you've done, Acken." The Bothan answered.

"But, Tursk, he's an assassin; he would have killed the Chancellor." Acken protested, "And after what happened to today, I would think…."

"Perhaps he is the assassin, and perhaps he knows who is behind the incident today; but it still gives you no right to brutalize him." Tursk countered, "Even if he were not highly regarded by Chancellor Organa, he should not be treated in this manner; there are proper rules that must be followed."

Acken considered this for a moment and then moved away from his captive prisoner; Boba reflexively drew is knees up to his chest, still unable to catch his breath. Tursk shook his head in disapproval at Acken, "Release him." He ordered, "You understand there will be an inquiry into this; it's not the first time you've taken things too far."

One of the guards bent down and triggered the binders; as soon as he was free, Boba brought his arms around and clutched his stomach, still trying to catch his breath.

Acken nodded, "Yes, but I thought…." He started.

"No, you did not think; because if you had, you would have realized how far over the line this is. You're a disgrace, Acken." Tursk told him as he knelt down next to Boba, "You had better hope he is not seriously injured."

"I did what I felt was necessary to get the information we need to find…." Acken started.

Tursk shook his head, "The methods used for gaining information do not include beating bound prisoners." He said and then turned to one of the guards, "Bring him some water."

"And just how do you propose to make him talk?" Acken demanded.

"Well, you have rendered him incapable of saying anything; I fail to see the logic in that." Tursk replied, "If I help you, do you think you can make to the cot?"

Boba nodded and Tursk pulled him unsteadily to his feet and lowered him to the cot, "He provoked me." Acken said defensively.

Tursk glared at him, "That is not the story I heard." He countered, causing Acken to look away.

The guard returned with a tumbler of water and Boba drank it in between gasps. Tursk prodded Boba's midsection carefully, "It appears you have just knocked the breath from him; you are very lucky it was not more than that. But you have drawn blood; and for that, you are in very deep trouble." He stated.

"May I remind you of just who is in charge here?" Acken said arrogantly.

Tursk turned back toward him, "It is no longer you." He replied, "Pending a complete investigation, you are suspended."

"How dare you!" Acken exclaimed.

Tursk stood up, "No, how dare YOU! You have abused your authority and gone beyond the law for the last time; you'll be lucky if you do not face charges yourself when this is finished." He answered angrily.

"You don't have the right…" Acken began.

"Yesterday after you lost your temper and struck him in the face, your behavior was discussed with the Vice Chancellor; and she DOES have the right." Tursk answered, "Get him out of here."

Acken had little choice but to allow the guards to force him out of the cell. When he had gone, Tursk turned his attention to Boba's bloody cheek, "He had no right to strike you; I apologize for him." He said as he held a cloth to it.

"What…what happened? The Chancellor….he's not…" Boba asked, finally able to speak.

"No, the Chancellor, thank the Maker is recovering well; but there was an explosion in the Vice Chancellor's office." Tursk answered.

Boba shook his head, "No, no, no; if I weren't stuck in here, I could be trying to find out who's behind this." He declared, "Was the Vice Chancellor injured?"

"No, but she was badly shaken; and her aid in the outer office was killed." Tursk answered.

Boba rubbed his hand over his face, "So now you think I have an accomplice; is that it?" He surmised.

"You must understand how it looks." Tursk replied.

"How many more people are going to die before you start looking for the real killer?" Boba asked.

----------

Despite her protests, Mon Mothma was transported to the medical center and thoroughly checked over; when it was determined that she was only a little bruised but otherwise unhurt, she was released. Immediately, she went to see Bail, who was visibly relieved to see she had managed to escape the deadly blast, "I'm sorry, Mon; I cannot understand how this could have happened." He said, shaking his head.

"Well, if this isn't proof that your bounty hunter is responsible…." Mon replied angrily, "My aid is dead."

"I know, but surely you cannot still think Boba had anything to do with this; he was arrested yesterday." Bail answered.

"Then he planted it beforehand and timed it to go off during our meeting; how can you continue to…" Mon protested.

"How could he possibly know that meeting would be in your office? You ask me how I can continue to believe he is innocent; but why are you so obsessed with thoughts of his guilt?" Bail countered.

"Then who else would have access to those offices? Maybe he planned on you being dead, Bail; did you ever think of that?" Mon asked.

"No, I have not; you do not know him as we do, he has nothing against any of us. Have you ever thought that it may just be a member of your staff?" Bail replied.

"Ridiculous; I trust everyone on my staff implicitly." Mon insisted.

"And I trust my son implicitly; it appears one of us is wrong." Bail said.

"You are wrong about Boba, Vice Chancellor; he would never hurt Papa, and he would never hurt you." Gemma stated from a chair in the corner.

"Gemma, I'm sorry, dear; I did not know you were in here." Mon answered, softening her tone.

"Why? Do you not want me to know you think my brother is a killer?" Gemma asked.

Mon blushed, "I don't want to believe that, Gemma; but everything points to him." She explained.

"He did not do any of the things you think he has done." Gemma told her and then stood up to take her father's hand.

Bail smiled at her, "No, he has not; and with the help of the Jedi, there will be proof of it." He said.

----------

Obi-Wan picked his way through what remained of the Vice Chancellor's offices. After speaking with her, and conferring with the Chancellor, it was apparent that the bomb was meant to take out all those attending the meeting that morning. Only the fact that their business had been concluded earlier than expected had saved them; and the Vice Chancellor's sudden urge to see her daughter is what saved her. Tragically, Mon Mothma's young aid had not been so fortunate, her mangled body had been recovered under the debris in the outer office; only twenty-two, she had just recently been married. Mon chose to bring the sad news to her newlywed husband personally. Something caught the Jedi Master's eye, and he bent down to take a closer look, "Here it is." He announced, pulling something free, "There isn't much left of it."

Anakin moved toward him, "Well, hopefully there will be enough to see if it matches what was found on the ceremony platform." He replied as examined what had probably caused the explosion.

"May I see it, Master?" Ferri requested.

"Yes, of course, Padawan." Anakin answered, handing the piece of debris to him.

Ferri looked at it for a moment, turned it over and rubbed his fingers across it then closed his fingers around it and closed his eyes. With a sharp intake of breath, his eyes snapped open and he dropped the fragment on the floor.

"Are you alright, Ferri?" Anakin asked, "What did you see?"

"It wasn't what I saw, Master; it was what I felt. It was like…it was malignant. This guy loves what he's doing." Ferri explained and then looked at Anakin, "And he hates Boba Fett."


	12. Many Secrets

Chapter 12 Many Secrets

"Do they really think Boba tried to kill the Chancellor, Mommy?" Luke asked, taking a bite of the pallie on his lunch tray.

"Wherever did you here that?" Padme asked.

"I heard it when Haddie and I were sparring on the training floor." Luke answered, "It's not true is it? I like Boba."

"No, it isn't true; but there was something found that incriminated him." Padme informed him.

"In…incrim…what does that mean, Mommy?" Luke asked.

"It means they found something that makes him look like the man who was shooting from the terrace." Padme explained.

Luke shook his head, "Well, it's not right; Boba would never hurt the Chancellor." He decided, "Is Daddy going to try and find out who did?"

"Yes, Daddy and Ferri and Master Obi-Wan and Zak." Padme replied.

"What did they find, Mommy?" Leia asked.

"The weapon the man used to make the platform explode." Padme answered.

"What does that have to do with Boba?" Hadrian asked.

"Well, it used to be part of some armor he inherited from his father; but he got rid of it when he went to live with the Chancellor." Padme told them.

"Why doesn't Boba just tell the Vice Chancellor where he was? Then they'll know he couldn't have done it." Luke suggested.

"I don't know, honey." Padme answered.

"Because Boba was with someone he doesn't want anyone to find out about." Anakin interjected as he sat down beside them.

"But why, Daddy?" Kendyl asked, "Whoosy hidin'?"

"Well, if we knew that, we could solve this whole thing right now, Kendyl." Anakin replied.

"Have you had a chance to speak with him yet, Annie?" Padme asked.

"Not me; but I think Obi-Wan and Zak were going to go over there to try and talk some sense into him. That's where they were heading when the Vice Chancellor's office…." Anakin answered with a sigh and shake of his head, "I just wish we could find out who's behind all this and why they're doing it; no one is safe until we do."

"You're talking about me too, aren't you." Padme said.

"Yes, especially you; I want you and the children to stay here until this is over." Anakin instructed, "And don't look at me that way, it's not just me I'm thinking about this time; our children need you."

By this time, all five children had become suddenly quiet and were looking at their parents, "Is Mommy in danger?" Luke asked.

"It's possible; but she'll be safe as long as she stays here where she can be protected." Anakin assured him.

"Is it because she works for Chancellor Bail?" Leia asked.

"Yes, it appears so." Anakin told her, "Oh dear; Livie, honey, don't cry, we won't let anything happen to Mommy."

Seeing her youngest child upset was enough to convince Padme that Anakin was right; she had more to think about than just herself. Taking Livie in her lap she hugged her tightly, "Don't worry, Baby; Mommy won't leave you. It's alright." She told her soothingly and then looked at Anakin, "You're right, Annie; I wasn't thinking."

Anakin nodded and smiled, then turned to look at each of his children, "And that goes for the rest of you; you will not leave this Temple, is that understood?" He ordered sternly.

Five smaller heads bobbed followed by 'Yes, Daddy' from each of them. Anakin nodded in satisfaction, "Alright, I've got some things to check into; I will see you all later." He said and then stood up and kissed Padme before leaving the dining hall.

----------

Obi-Wan and Zak waited in one of the private rooms for Boba to be brought in to see them, "Do you think he'll tell us who she is, Master?" Zak asked.

"I don't know, Padawan; I hope so." Obi-Wan answered and then looked puzzled, "Is there something _you_ are not telling me?"

Zak hesitated, "Nothing you need to know right now." He finally replied.

"And just what does that mean?" Obi-Wan demanded, crossing his arms.

Zak looked at the floor, "It means I…it means you don't have to know right now." He repeated.

"I see; so someone has taken you into their confidence and you don't want to break it." Obi-Wan surmised.

Zak sighed and brought his head up to meet Obi-Wan's eyes, "Yes, Master; you must understand." He confirmed.

"Well, if you know who Boba is protecting, and that someone can help prove his innocence, I do not; however, you must do what you think is right." He replied.

Zak sighed again and shook his head, "I don't know if it's right or not; I just know I gave my word." He answered.

"So you are hoping that she will come forward herself." Obi-Wan guessed, "What if she does not?"

"I'm hoping it won't come to that." Zak answered, "Because if she doesn't come forward, I will have to; and then…."

"Then you will lose a friend." Obi-Wan finished.

"Probably." Zak replied.

"I'm sorry you are in this place, Padawan; but I do not think the choice is terribly difficult when you weigh a life against a friendship." Obi-Wan instructed.

"I know that, Master; the choice will be an easy one to make, but the consequences of it will be…sad." Zak explained.

"Yes, for both of you; I'm sorry." Obi-Wan said, gripping Zak's shoulder, "Perhaps you should have thought of that before you promised her your silence."

Zak nodded, "I know." He admitted and then smiled, "Definitely not ready for my trials."

"Not quite." Obi-Wan agreed smiling back at him, "But you're getting there."

The door opened and a guard entered followed by Boba with another guard at his back. The minute he entered the room, Obi-Wan could sense the anger welling up inside him, and when he saw the bloody crease on the young man's cheek, he understood where it was coming from; the Chancellor would not be happy to hear of this latest assault on his stepson.

----------

"Alright, out with it." Anakin ordered as he walked toward the hall of archives where Del was waiting to help them.

"Out with what, Master?" Ferri asked, feigning innocence.

"You're hiding something; your shields are up." Anakin answered.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ferri lied.

"And now you're lying; I can force my way in, you know." Anakin reminded him.

"I know; but you won't." Ferri replied.

"Ferri, I…I don't know what to say. I thought you and I trusted each other; why is it that now, you suddenly feel you can't trust me?" Anakin wondered.

Ferri stopped and looked at the floor for a moment, "I do trust you, Master; but this is something…" He started and then sighed, "I gave my word."  
Anakin shook his head, "Alright, but you have worked very hard to regain everyone's trust; I hope this is worth losing that." He said.

"I think so; besides, I promised, and breaking that promise would be a breach of trust too, wouldn't it." Ferri told him.

"Yes, you're right, it would be; now you're in a tough spot." Anakin replied.

"Don't I know it." Ferri answered.

----------

"Who did this?" Obi-Wan demanded, turning Boba's cheek to get a better look at it.  
Boba pulled away from him, "What does it matter? It's done." He answered evasively.

Shaking his head, Obi-Wan turned to the guards, "Then you will tell me." He ordered.

The guards looked at each other, "I think it would be best to speak with the examiners about it." One said.

"Then I will do that." Obi-Wan replied, nodding.

"If you're here to get something from me, I don't have anything more to say." Boba informed them.

"We are trying to help you, Boba." Zak said.

Boba shook his head and turned away, "Well, you can't." He answered.

"We can if you tell us who was with you up in that apartment." Obi-Wan told him.

"And you know I can't do that." Boba said stubbornly.

"You can, but you don't want to." Obi-Wan corrected.

"Have it your way." Boba answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Who is so important that you feel you have to protect her?" Zak asked.

Boba glared at him, "Who says I'm protecting anyone? Who says it's a her?" He demanded.

"Boba, Ferri sensed a female presence up in that apartment with you; we know you were with a young lady, so that must be who you are protecting." Obi-Wan said.

Boba turned away again, "Fine, so you know; but I'm still not telling you who she is." He replied stubbornly.

"Still the same old Boba; we are only trying to help you." Zak said.

"And I told you, you can't." Boba replied sadly, "You're wasting your time here."

Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head, "Very well, but I wish you would come to your senses; I do not wish to see you sentenced for something you did not do." He told the young man.

"I guess that's what I get for…." Boba began and then shook his head, "Nevermind."

"For doing something some would not approve of?" Obi-Wan suggested.

Boba nodded, "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

----------

"So, Del; how do you like working up here?" Anakin asked as they were greeted at the entrance of the archives by the tall, swarthy Padawan of Jocasta Nu.

"Well, I have to admit that I wasn't exactly thrilled to be chosen by Master Nu at the beginning, but apparently she knew what she was doing. I couldn't be happier." Del answered with a quick smile.

"And what is it that you found for us?" Anakin asked.

Del led them over to one of the terminals, "Well, you asked us to find out who was renting the apartment the shooter was in and the one Ferri sensed Boba and his friend were in…" He began.

"And?" Ferri prompted impatiently.

"And, the shooter's apartment was vacant; so he must have forged a keycard to get in. But the other one…well, look for yourself." Del answered.

Both Jedi looked at the screen Del had brought up, "I don't believe it." Ferri exclaimed.

"I think the Vice Chancellor will have some explaining to do." Anakin declared, "Good work, Del."


	13. A Tangled Web

Chapter 13 A Tangled Web

"Thank you, Master Skywalker." Del beamed.

"Come, Ferri; I want to let Obi-Wan know about this. Maybe he can get Boba to tell him why he is using an apartment rented to the Vice Chancellor." Anakin said.

Ferri nodded and patted Del on the back, "Thanks, Del." He said and then followed Anakin back out into the main corridor.

"Why don't you go meditate for a bit while I connect with Obi-Wan." Anakin suggested.

"Yes, Master." Ferri answered obediently and then bowed before heading toward the living quarters sector.

Anakin watched him for a moment, wanting to know what he was hiding, and knowing how violated Ferri would feel if he were to force his way past the young man's shields. He had done that once, out of sheer necessity; he had no desire to ever do it again; hopefully, the situation would change and he would not have to. He closed his eyes and reached out for his brother; as always, it did not take much effort.

"_Obi-Wan, we have discovered the apartment Boba was using is being let out to….Vice Chancellor Mothma." "No, that must be a mistake." "That's what I thought, but there is no mistake; why would Boba be using that apartment?" I don't know, but I am with him now; I will be sure to ask him." "Ferri has his shields up; he is hiding something." "So is Zak; he apparently promised to keep silent." "Yes, Ferri as well; who are they protecting?" "It is sounding more and more as if Boba has been seeing a Jedi." "I agree; hopefully, if she is, she will act like a Jedi and come forward before it is too late for our young bounty hunter." "Yes; thank you for the information, Anakin, I will let you know if it has helped….and then we should confront the Vice Chancellor." "Yes."_

----------

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and looked at Boba, "Where did you get the keycard for that apartment, Boba?" He asked.

Boba opened his mouth to speak, closed it again and shook his head, "I found it." He lied.

"You found a keycard, and you just happened to know which apartment it would open, and which building the apartment was in?" Obi-Wan wondered, "Coruscant covers the entire planet, Boba; you must have been very lucky."

"Yeah, it looks that way." Boba answered.

"You're lying, Boba." Zak stated.

Boba turned to glare at his friend, "Whose side are you on?" He demanded.

Zak sighed, "Your side, you idiot; do you want to be sent off to a prison colony?" He asked.

Boba smiled, "I'm not going to be sent anywhere." He replied.

"Oh, Boba; if you are planning on running, that would be a big mistake." Obi-Wan told him, "You could end up on the wrong end of a blaster."

"Well, it'd better than rotting away on some prison planet; besides, I'd rather be dead than…." Boba started and shook his head, "Nevermind."

"You must love her a great deal to protect her at the risk of being sent away for something you did not do." Obi-Wan observed, "Do you think that this is what she would want?"

Boba thought for a moment, "I don't know; I guess that's up to her." He answered.

"If she allows it, I would ask myself how much she loves you in return." Obi-Wan replied.

Boba stared at him before answering, "If you've ever been in love, you could never ask that." He said.

"Boba, keeping a secret like this will destroy both of you; ask Master Skywalker, he knows from experience." Obi-Wan told him.

"You don't know anything about it." Boba retorted angrily, "I'm finished here."

"Master, could I speak with Boba alone for a moment?" Zak asked.

"_About what I don't need to know yet?" _Obi-Wan asked. _"Yes." _ Zak confirmed.

Obi-Wan hesitated for a moment as if considering the request, "Very well, Padawan; perhaps alone you can talk some sense into him." He consented, "I will be outside."

One of the guards triggered the door, "Is there a reason why both of you should be in here?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We have been given orders not to leave the prisoner unattended." One guard answered.

"You can stand guard outside the door." Obi-Wan said with a wave of his hand, "I believe what they wish to discuss is of a private nature."

With an impish smile, Obi-Wan followed the guards out. When the door slid closed Zak sat down on the floor, "Let's talk." He said, "Sit down."

Shaking his head, Boba lowered himself down, "There's nothing to talk about." He insisted.

"I know about her." Zak informed him.

"You're lying; there's no way…." Boba denied.

"Oh, yes there is." Zak replied.

----------

Ferri headed directly to Dena's quarters and knocked, "Dena, it's Ferri; let me in." He said.

For a moment, Ferri wondered if she was there and then the door slid open, "What do you want?" She demanded, looking both ways for any other Jedi who might be in the hallway.

"Don't worry, there's no one about." Ferri assured her, "I needed to let you know that Master Skywalker knows I'm hiding something."

"Ferri, you can't tell, please." Dena replied.

"I don't like keeping secrets from him." Ferri told her.

"I know; but just for a little while until I figure out what to do." Dena answered.

"How long?" Ferri asked, "Boba Fett could be arraigned as early as this afternoon."

Dena shook her head, "Oh no; I didn't think it would be that soon." She said, sounding desperate.

"Why don't you just tell Master Heth, she'll understand." Ferri suggested.

Dena's eyes grew wide, "NO, she never would; I can't, I can't ever." She declared.

"You're running out of time; and Zak is Boba's best friend, how long do you think he'll keep quiet?" Boba asked.

"I should never have said anything to either of you. I'm sorry I've put you both in this position." Dena answered, burying her head in her hands.

"Well, it's done now; there's no use in crying about it. I just think it would be better for you to come out on your own before you're forced out; alright?" Ferri advised.

Dena nodded, "Thank you, Ferri." She replied gratefully.

"Don't thank me yet; this is far from over." Ferri countered.

"I know." Dena sighed.

----------

Zak emerged from the holding room with a satisfied look on his face; and then he and Boba exchanged knowing looks as the guards escorted him back down the hallway, "Well?" Obi-Wan prompted.

"Well, I have a message from him." Zak answered.

"To the person you're protecting." Obi-Wan guessed easily.

"Yes, I think it might just do the trick." Zak replied.

"I certainly hope so; he doesn't stand a chance unless someone comes forward to cast doubt on the Vice Chancellor's accusations." Obi-Wan said.

"I know; where to now, Master?" Zak asked.

"We need to find out why the Vice Chancellor is renting that apartment; but first, I want to have a word with the examiners concerning that mark on Boba's face." Obi-Wan answered.

"Boba told me the Mon Calamari examiner lost his temper this morning when Boba denied knowing about the explosion in the Vice Chancellor's office this morning." Zak informed him.

"Then he will have to answer to Chancellor Organa about it; they were all warned about that kind of brutality." Obi-Wan replied as they walked toward to supervisor's office.

----------

Within the hour, the Jedi were waiting in the Vice Chancellor's sitting room after having been let in by her domestic droid. Moments later, Mon Mothma, looking none the worse for wear, appeared in the doorway, "Master Kenobi, Master Skywalker; to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" She asked graciously.

"I am afraid this is not a social visit, Vice Chancellor." Obi-Wan answered as he and Anakin both stood to greet her.

"No, I did not think it was; what is it? Has that so-called reformed bounty hunter confessed?" The Vice Chancellor asked.

"No, and he is unlikely to considering he didn't do it." Anakin answered, "This is concerning something, well, something that does not put you in a very good light, Vice Chancellor."

"Really? You have me curious." Mon said as she sat down.

"It appears that the apartment just above the one where the assassin was seen is being let out in your name." Obi-Wan told her, "You wouldn't care to explain that, would you?"

"That's completely ridiculous; I don't know where you have gotten your information, but I think I would remember renting another flat, especially in the very building where Bail Organa's assassin staged his attack." The Vice Chancellor answered incredulously.

"There was no mistake; it IS being rented by you, paid for through your personal account." Anakin countered.

"Well, the only ones who have access to that account are….no, it couldn't be…." Mon started.

"Couldn't be who, Vice Chancellor?" Obi-Wan wondered.

"Ell, she and I have dual control over my personal account; but she….I just don't believe it." Mon insisted, "I'm sure that sneaky bounty hunter had something to do with this, he probably…."

"You know, I'm getting very tired of hearing him being blamed for everything coming down the pike; did it ever occur to you that Ell might have done it voluntarily?" Anakin asked.

Mon stood up and walked toward the sliding glass door opening out to her veranda, "I would not like to think so; I thought there were no secrets between us." She answered.

"Well, it appears there is one now; where is your daughter, Vice Chancellor?" Obi-Wan asked.


	14. A Secret Meeting

Chapter 14 A Secret Meeting

"At the academy, of course; where else would she be?" Mon answered.

"Well, we will have to speak with her about this; you should contact the office there to inform them we are coming." Obi-Wan replied.

"Yes, yes, of course; but I cannot imagine why Ell would have anything to do with this." Mon said.

"Does she know Boba?" Zak asked.

"I don't know; maybe. Why am I being interrogated here?" Mon demanded.

"This isn't an interrogation; I would have thought you would want to get to the truth, Vice Chancellor." Anakin replied.

Mon sighed and shook her head, "Yes, of course, I'm sorry; it's just that I have just lost my aide…and she, well, she was….we were very close; I attended her wedding. And all everyone wants to do is clear this bounty hunter." She explained.

"No, Vice Chancellor; what we want is to discover who is behind these assassination attempts. If it's Boba, then so be it; but the fact is, he isn't stupid enough to leave any evidence behind to incriminate himself….and for the record, Jango Fett was the bounty hunter; Boba may have been on that path, but he strayed from it four years ago." Zak countered, "Won't he ever be able to live that down?"

Mon glared at him, "I don't think I need a lecture from a Jedi Padawan, young man." She retorted.

"My apologies, Ma'am; I meant no offense." Zak replied and then bowed respectfully before turning to Obi-Wan, "I'm sorry, Master; I should not have spoken out of turn."

"Perhaps not; but what you said needed saying." Obi-Wan told him and then turned to the Vice Chancellor, "You should also know that Examiner Acken attacked Boba this morning after your office was destroyed; who knows how far he would have gone if another examiner hadn't been alerted."

"Yes, I regret the incident this morning. Examiner Tursk notified me to let me know Examiner Acken has been suspended." Mothma answered, "At least he was not severely injured."

"The fact that it happened at all is unacceptable; especially since Acken has reportedly always had a problem curbing his temper. I was told he struck Boba in the face yesterday, and yet Acken was not removed from the case against him. He should have never been allowed near Boba again after that." Obi-Wan replied, "Acken slashed him with a switch in the face and then punched him in the chest. Do you know how strong the Mon Calamari are? He could have broken ribs."

Mon Mothma nodded and looked down at the floor, "Believe me, no one regrets that incident more than I do; yes, I should have had him removed immediately. I'm sorry that it happened; and I will apologize to him and to the Chancellor as soon as I see them." She promised.

"I think that would be…." Obi-Wan began.

"How could this have happened?" Ferri sobbed, suddenly.

"What?" The Vice Chancellor exclaimed.

Ferri shook his head and sat down, burying his head in his hands as he continued to weep, "Ferri?" Anakin called tentatively.

"We were so happy; I just….I don't know how I can go on." Ferri cried.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and shot a curious look at Anakin, "It's not fair; it's just not fair." Ferri sobbed, his shoulder shaking from some unknown grief.

"What is he doing?" Mon asked.

"He is post cognitive; he's picked up a conversation that happened here recently. Does it sound familiar to you, Vice Chancellor?" Anakin asked.

"Well, I…yes, I think so; but I don't understand, how does he do that?" Mon wondered.

"I told you, he's post cognitive; it's his gift from the Force. He experiences things from the recent past; to him, it's like viewing a hologram recording of it, except that he can feel the emotions along with it." Anakin expounded.

"What will I do without her?" Ferri asked tearfully.

"Without who, Vice Chancellor? Who was here?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It must have been…no, it was, it was Lyman Malta." Mon answered and then looked at the two masters, "My aide's husband; he was just here, I was consoling him."  
----------

Dena headed down the wide main corridor toward the front entrance to the Temple. She decided the only person who could help her decide what to do was Ell; together they would figure something out. Somehow, they had to find a way to clear Boba Fett without revealing their secret. Being an older Padawan had its advantages; unlike the younger ones, she was free to leave the Temple as long as she informed her master that she was going. Regretfully, she had been untruthful about her destinations recently, but this time she had truthfully informed Master Heth that she was going to meet Ell for a late lunch. Once she was out of the Temple, she headed for the nearest transport. She and Ell agreed to meet at the small cafeteria next to the academy; the students were often granted permission to go there as an alternative to going to the academy dining hall. When she arrived, Ell was already waiting for her at one of the tables toward the back of the establishment. Wasting no time, Dena chose what she wanted, and joined her.

----------

Ferri walked swiftly next to his master toward their waiting transport. Something about the conversation he had experienced nagged at him. It happened often, things that he puzzled about would fall into place eventually; he only hoped this time it wouldn't be too late as it had been on their ill-fated mission to the Orion System. His failure there still haunted him despite his master's assurance that it was not his fault. This time, he didn't want to be too late; this time, he wanted to figure out what he was missing in that past conversation he had witnessed, "….she will." Ferri caught the tail end of Master Kenobi's statement as he came up from his private thoughts.

----------

Boba paced nervously; a pair of hard-soled short boots sat by the edge of the cot, having been given to him by the examiner, Hannon, after he was informed that his arraignment would take place late afternoon. He would not be permitted to wear his own clothes, but because he would be walking outside for a short period of time, the hard-soled boots had been provided to replace the soft-soled slippers which would be insufficient to protect his feet. In his mind, Boba was forming a plan for his escape; he already knew what the outcome of the arraignment would be, and he had no intention of sticking around to be tried and convicted of a crime he did not commit. He should have known this would happen; no good could come from the unaltered Clone of Jango Fett. He had been fooling himself into thinking that he had any chance of leading an honest life; of making up for all the things Jango Fett had done. There would be no happiness for him; he was a Clone after all, the spitting image of the bounty hunter who's genes he carried. It saddened him to think what his folly had done to those who had become close to him, to Zak and Gemma, Bail and Breha…and to her. They would all feel betrayed when he ran; but he had no desire to end up on Ord Mandell, or Kessel or the mines of Bespin. He had no choice; he had to leave before they had a chance to cart him off.

----------

"Understood." Anakin replied, concluding the transmission he had just received.

"How much time do we have?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Mace said the arraignment is in two hours." Anakin answered.

"That is not much time; we may have to allow Boba to be arraigned and then continue to put the pieces of this together….that is, unless the two of you have anything to say." Obi-Wan said; his gaze shifting between Anakin's Padawan and his own.

Both apprentices shook there heads and stared down at the transport floor.

"No, apparently not; I just hope this friend you are protecting is worth what it will cost Boba." Anakin interjected, "But her silence is making me doubt it."

"She's just confused." Ferri answered in her defense.

Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head, but said nothing.

----------

"I knew you would know what to do." Dena said as she stood up.

"It's going to be alright, you'll see." Ell assured her with a hug, "Don't worry."

"I hope so….well, it's getting late, I promised Master Heth I wouldn't be gone long." Dena replied.

"Yes, and I've got another class in….uh oh, I'll be late if I don't hurry." Ell answered as she gathered her belongings together, "I'll contact you tonight."

Dena shook her head, "What a mess we've made." She stated.

"One that will get cleaned up in time." Ell answered and hugged her one more time, "I've got to go; just don't worry, alright?"

"I'll try." Dena answered, trying to sound positive.

----------

The remainder of the trip to the academy was a silent one; it was apparent to both Padawans that their masters were displeased with the knowledge that they where harboring the secret that might shed some light on the situation, and were unwilling to break a vow made to the young lady whose identity they were concealing. For Anakin, it was a rude awakening to what Obi-Wan must have felt over the years; Anakin had hidden many things from his master. He felt Obi-Wan's mind tickling the edges of his own mind and turned to look at him. Obi-Wan gave him an understanding nod and smiled to let him know he had long since moved past the hurt Anakin had inflicted by keeping those secrets. He smiled back; thinking for the umpteenth time about the beauty of their special bond; without saying a word, Obi-Wan already knew what he was thinking.

Anakin docked the transport in an academy slip and they headed for the Director's office, "Master Kenobi, Master Skywalker; I have been expecting you." The Director announced graciously, "Have a seat and I will send my runner for Ellon immediately."

"Thank you." Obi-Wan replied with a bow.

The Director whispered something to a runner, who left the office as soon as she had her instructions; the Director then turned back to them and smiled, "It should be just a few minutes; may I offer you some refreshment while you wait?" She asked.

"No, thank you, Madam Director." Obi-Wan declined, "Tell me, what kind of student is Ellon?"

"Well, not the kind to get into trouble; she is bright and quick. I just cannot imagine her doing anything dishonest." The Director answered.

"Did the Vice Chancellor tell you why we wished to speak with her?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, a little; I understand she was renting a flat without her mother's knowledge. But I fail to see what concern that would be to the Jedi." The Director replied.

"That flat was directly above the one used to stage the assassination attempt on the Chancellor." Anakin informed her.

The Director turned visibly pale, "Oh…oh my….I…she could not have anything to do with that….no, not Ellon." She exclaimed haltingly.

"We do not think she did; however, she may be able to prove the young man they have in custody for it is innocent." Obi-Wan explained.

The Director scowled, "Yes, that bounty hunter; I have heard about him on the holo-news. I would be shocked to hear he was not involved." She replied.

"It's unfortunate that you are so willing to judge him without meeting him." Zak stated, with a hint of disgust.

"Zak, be mindful of your words." Obi-Wan corrected sternly.

Zak nodded, "Yes, Master." He answered.

The Director looked uncomfortable and seemed relieved when the runner returned with Ellon close behind her. The Jedi stood as she entered the room, "Ellon Mothma?" Obi-Wan inquired, taking the lead.

"Yes; what is this all about?" Ellon wondered.

"The flat you rented in the Vice Chancellor's name." Anakin answered.

Ellon blushed, "I knew you would find out eventually; did Boba tell you?" She replied.

"No, Boba won't even tell us what he was doing there. We checked the leases for the building." Obi-Wan answered, "What was he doing there, Ellon?"

Ellon sighed and slumped on defeat, "He was….he was meeting me." She admitted.


	15. An Angry Mob

Chapter 15 An Angry Mob

"Ellon Mothma! What would your mother say? A bounty hunter? I would have thought you would have been more discerning!" The Director exclaimed.

"He is not a bounty hunter; and you do not even know him, so you have no right to judge him." Ellon protested.

"His reputation is well known; imagine the scandal when this becomes public, your mother…." The Director replied.

"Yes, my mother; why do you think we had to be so secretive?" Ellon shot back, "All she thinks about is her public image."

"And she should…." The Director began.

"I hate to break this up, but I think there's more at stake here than the Vice Chancellor's reputation. Whether you like him or not, Boba Fett's life is on the line." Anakin interrupted.

Ellon straightened her back and looked at the Jedi, "I will do whatever is necessary to help him." She stated firmly and then looked at the Director, "Regardless of what it does to my mother's public image."

"Well, your friend is being arraigned in less than two hours; if you want to help him, you will come with us to present an alibi for him." Obi-Wan suggested.

"Yes, of course; I should have come forward before, but I did not think it would go this far." Ellon explained.

"So you are just going to leave school now?" The Director wondered.

"Yes, I have no choice; Boba should not have to pay for something he did not do. Mother will understand….eventually." Ellon answered.

The Director shook her head, "I hope you are right, Ellon." She replied, "I will relay messages to the instructors of your remaining classes; should I contact your mother as well?"

"No, I should do that myself." Ellon said.

"Very well; and can we expect to attend your classes tomorrow?" The Director asked curtly.

"As long as this is finished by tomorrow, yes." Ellon answered.

----------

"I don't believe it." Mon Mothma said as she paced the sitting room floor.

"Well, believe it, Mother." Ellon answered calmly from her seat.

"Why, Ellon? What are you rebelling against that you would take up with…with…?" Mothma trailed off, shaking her head.

"He isn't what you think, Mother." Ellon insisted, "He's kind and considerate; he has tried so hard to live down the reputation he inherited from his father. Why doesn't anyone want to give him a chance to prove himself?"

"But he's killed, Ell; and, Master Kenobi, did you not tell me that he was with Jango Fett when you tried to apprehend him on Kamino? And that he was the one who fired missiles at you?" Mon Mothma asked.

Obi-Wan sighed, "That was, what, eight years ago? He was only ten, and he was being raised by a bounty hunter; I would have been very surprised if he had not defended Jango, he thought he was his father, he still thinks of him in that way. As to killing, the only one I'm aware of is the other mercenary who was hired by the New Trade Alliance to sabotage the Air Corps on Naboo, and he has already answered for that; and since that time, he has become a respectable member of the Republic." He explained, "How much good does that young man have to do before he is finally free of the reputation he was saddled with by Jango Fett?"

The Vice Chancellor stopped pacing and rubbed her temple, "I don't know; perhaps he is being judged to harshly. But I have yet to hear an explanation for that weapon found up on that terrace." She replied.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "If you knew Boba Fett, you would know he would not be foolish enough to leave it where it could be found so readily. But then, you have been told this before, so apparently, aside from being a ruthless mercenary, you also think him fool." He answered.

Silence prevailed while Mon Mothma considered Obi-Wan's last statement, "Your words contain much wisdom, Master Kenobi." She finally admitted, "And now, I believe my daughter and I should meet with Bail's defender; I'm sure he will be relieved to know his client now has a small chance for exoneration."

"Very good, Vice Chancellor." Obi-Wan said as he stood and bowed to her, "We shall see you at the arraignment hearing then."

"Yes, Ell and I will both be there." Mon assured him.

----------

Boba had just slipped on the second boot when his cell door slid open and the examiner, Hannon, and two guards entered, "Stand up." Hannon ordered.

Boba obeyed without protest, "Now turn around and put your hands behind your back." The examiner continued.

Boba sighed and shook his head, but again, did as he was told, "I take it's time for my hearing." He said.

"Yes." Hannon answered, "Bind him."

One of the guards stepped forward and clamped a pair of binders around his wrists. Hannon checked to be sure they were tight and then took him by the arm and led him out of the cell. Four additional guards were waiting for them in the corridor, and Boba was escorted down hallway to the lift; and from there down another hallway to the waiting prison transport. Bound and surrounded by half a dozen guards, Boba realized he would have to wait if he hoped to have a chance for a successful escape. One of the guards moved ahead and stepped up into the transport to pull Boba inside; the guard led him to a seat toward the middle and pushed him down before he had a chance to seat himself. Another guard secured his shoulder harness and sat down in the seat next to him. Hannon made his way back to where Boba was, checked to be sure he was secured and then turned around to return to the front of the coach. "How long will this take?" Boba asked.

Hannon turned around and gazed at him coldly, "How long will what take? This trip? Twenty minutes or so. How long will your arraignment take? Well, with so much evidence against you, I rather doubt it will take more than five minutes for the advocate to decide to take it to the next level." Hannon answered, "Why don't you just confess and save the Republic the cost of a lengthy trial?"

"How about because I didn't do it." Boba answered.

"Right." Hannon retorted and turned his back on him.

Boba sighed and shook his head; he didn't stand a chance.

----------

Bail sat propped up with several pillows behind him; when his request for release from the medical center had been denied, he ordered a live feed be transmitted to his room. If he could not be there in person, at least he could witness the proceedings. Haris Averill, who had wasted no time when he heard what had happened and had taken the first available transport from Alderaan, was seated in Breha's chair near the bed. The Queen, along with Gemma, was already present in the hearing chamber; there had been no debate on whether or not they would attend. Bail shifted uncomfortably, impatient for the hearing to begin, and yet apprehensive at the almost certain outcome. And with that outcome, the question of what Boba would do. He knew his stepson well, and while he had softened measurably over the four and a half years he had been with them, he had lost none of his foolhardiness, "You are concerned that he will try to escape; aren't you." Haris said.

Bail sighed, "Yes, Haris; I fear he will try." He admitted, "And I fear what will happen to him if he does."

"Even though he knows we are all behind him, you think he will try?" Haris wondered.

"He is not stupid; he will know that all the support in the galaxy will not help him if there is no evidence to prove his innocence. Yes, I think he will try." Bail answered.

"I pray you are wrong." Haris replied.

"As do I, Haris; as do I." Bail concurred.

----------

The plaza surrounding the government complex was crowded with onlookers eager to catch their first glimpse at their Chancellor's assailant. Hannon shook his head; as if taking care that his prisoner could not escape wasn't enough, now he had to concern himself with his safety…not to mention the safety of his men. Who, he wondered, had leaked the news of the boy's arraignment? He made a mental note to seek out the fool and have him dismissed. As the prison shuttle docked, Hannon stood up and faced the six handpicked men chosen to guard Boba Fett, "Alright, if I had known we were going to have to face a mob, I would have brought more men; but we are going to have to deal with this as best we can ourselves. Be vigilant; take care that he does not bolt, but be extra careful he is not harmed; the last thing we want is to anger the Chancellor any further. He is already greatly displeased that this boy is implicated at all." He informed them, "Are you ready?"

The guards nodded, "Yes, sir." They confirmed.

"Very well, I want two of you in front of him, two behind him and one on each side." Hannon instructed.

The guard sitting next to Boba stood up and unfastened his harness then pulled him to his feet; another guard took him by the arm and led him forward.

"Alright, let's get this over with; move quickly." Hannon told them and then pointed to the two nearest to him, "You two, go ahead of him; push your way through…use force if necessary."

The two nodded and pulled heavy batons from their belts before moving to the front of the shuttle. Hannon took a deep breath and took Boba by the arm, "When we get to the door, I will go out behind the first pair; one of you take hold of him to be sure he doesn't fall. We will not move forward until everyone is off the coach and in place. Is that understood?" He continued.

Again the guards nodded and confirmed with quiet 'yes, sirs'; Hannon nodded in satisfaction and the pilot triggered the door. The first pair stepped off, pushing the crowd back to make room for the rest of them. Hannon scanned the crowd before stepping down onto the platform and reaching up to guide his prisoner who was unable to steady himself for the step down; the guard behind him kept a firm hand on his other arm until Boba was firmly down before stepping down himself, followed quickly by the remaining three guards. Boba swallowed as the crowd hemmed in around them; their faces hostile and full of hate. Under normal circumstances, he would not have been so nervous; but he was completely helpless to defend himself, and knowing Hannon and the guards shared the sentiment of the crowd, he had little faith they would protect him if the crowd turned into a mob. With the two guards in front shouldering a path toward the Justice building, the two on each side preventing the crowd from pushing in too closely and the two behind ensuring they were not mobbed from behind, they managed to reach their destination without incident. There were four wide steps leading up to the landing in front of the door; the first guards had climbed the steps and had just reached the landing when the first object flew toward them. It missed, but even as that sole object landed on the ground nearby, another followed, followed by another and another. Hannon's worst fear had just been realized, the crowd had turned into an angry mob, "Go, go, go." He ordered and pulled Boba up the remaining steps, pushing the lead guards toward the door. His only thought now was getting them all inside without injury. By the time the first guards had reached the door, the number of objects was such that it was becoming difficult to avoid them. Then, just as the middle guard, with Hannon and Boba between them, reached the door, one of those objects found its target and with a moan, Boba dropped, stunned to his knees, "Damn it." Hannon swore, dragging Boba to his feet, "Help me."

The guard on the opposite side took Boba's other arm and half dragged, half carried him into the lobby of the building. Hannon breathed a sigh of relief as the doors closed behind the rear guards and then turned back to his prisoner, still on his knees, but nodding to the guard squatting in front of him, "Is he alright?" Hannon asked.

"I believe so, sir." The guard replied as he stood up.

"Good, then get him up; we're late already." Hannon answered.

"Thanks for your concern." Boba said sarcastically, allowing the guard to pull him to his feet.

"You're lucky I'm here instead of Acken; he would have given you to them." Hannon told him as he led the way toward the lifts.

"That's comforting." Boba answered.

----------

At the Temple, Dena found it impossible to find her calm center. She was beginning to doubt that Ell would be capable of helping Boba alone. What if they didn't believe her? What if she wasn't enough? In an effort to ease her anxiety, Dena headed for the training floor; maybe extra exercises and sparring practice would help keep her mind from what was about to take place in the government sector. She kept telling herself what Ell had told her; over and over she murmured quietly, "It will be alright, it will be alright, it will be…."


	16. Bid for Freedom

Chapter 16 Bid for Freedom

He smiled, fingering the object in his hand, as he watched the curious crowd erupt into an angry mob. All it had taken was one little thing to turn them; one fragment thrown toward the escort and the scene had turned ugly. One of them had even brought the prisoner to his knees, which delighted him even more. But he sighed as it was over so quickly and the mob first quieted down and then slowly dispersed. Well, it had been fun while it lasted; but he had more work to do.

----------

They took the lift up several levels and then Hannon led the way down the main corridor until they reached a side hallway where he turned and led them down to a door near the end. Leaving the escort behind, Hannon took Boba by the arm and guided him in through the door which came out behind the advocate's bench. Boba glanced out into the crowded courtroom; it was no surprise for him to see Breha with Gemma sitting beside her, and next to her, Master Kenobi and Zak. The entire Skywalker family was seated behind them with Master Skywalker on one side and Ferri and Lady Padme on the other. What was a surprise, though, was the presence of several Jedi Council members, including Master Windu and the spiritual head of the Council, Master Yoda; Boba wondered why they had come. Did they believe in his innocence? Or had they come to see that he was arraigned and brought to trial? He had expected the Vice Chancellor's presence, but not that of Ell who was sitting next to her; he stared at her in puzzlement until Hannon prodded him from behind, "Move." He ordered gruffly and then pushed him toward a seat facing the bench.

----------

Breha stiffened as her stepson entered the courtroom with the stone-faced examiner. He wore a hardened look on his face, a look she had not seen for several years, not since he had first come to them. But when he spotted her, and their eyes locked, the look softened and the boy she had come to love as her son became familiar to her again. His cheek was darkened from the bruising around the slash mark and Breha felt angry all over again just thinking of what been done to him that morning. The examiner with him pushed him forward as the court guard removed the binders securing his arms and then turned him around and pushed him into the chair; Hannon then strapped his arms down, "Why are they doing that, Mama?" Gemma asked.

"They do not want him to escape." Breha answered.

Gemma sighed and shook her head, "Poor Boba; this is not right, none of this." She said, trying not to cry.

"I know, baby." Breha replied putting her arm around her, "I know."

The Vice Chancellor glanced in Breha's direction, and Breha glared back her. Mon Mothma, looking apologetic, held her gaze for a moment and then turned away. Their friendship would never be the same, and they both knew it.

----------

Bail clenched a fist around his sheet as he caught sight of the injury inflicted by the Mon Calamari examiner, "I will have charges brought up against him." He decided.

"What happened, Bail?" Averill asked.

Bail shook his head, "After the Vice Chancellor's office was hit, one of the examiners took it upon himself to 'question' Boba about it. Apparently, Boba did not…and the being lost his temper. Had it not been for the intervention of another examiner, it would have been much worse. Apparently, this examiner was bent on beating answers out of him." He explained.

"Answers the poor lad could not give him." Averill surmised.

"Yes; it is not right, Haris. He is being framed, and no one, with the exception of the Jedi, will believe it." Bail replied.

"Well, surely, the Jedi will be able to discover the truth. Bail, who had the authority to arrest Boba in the first place?" Averill wondered.

"When I was incapacitated, the Vice Chancellor was given full control." Bail told him.

"Ah, that one; she never has warmed up to Boba. I can easily see how she could believe him capable of this. But what about now, Bail; do you not have the authority to have him released?" Averill asked.

"No; I am still considered unfit to return to my Office and even if I were, once Boba was arrested, I would not have had the authority to have him released." Bail explained.

"And the real assassin is still out there; the Maker knows who his next target is." Haris replied.

"The irony is if Boba had not been arrested, he may have been able to help find this killer before Mon's office was bombed." Bail added.

Averill sighed and shook his head, "The fools." He muttered.

"Yes." Bail agreed.

----------

"All rise for the Judge Advocate." A computer generated voice instructed.

Everyone, with the exception of the defendant, stood as the door behind the Advocate's bench slid open and the Advocate entered. Boba sighed heavily and shook his head; the Advocate was another Mon Calamari. Oh, this just keeps getting better and better, he thought to himself. When the Advocate had taken his seat, everyone followed suit. The Advocate glanced through the data quickly and then turned his attention to Boba's defender, "Lord Defender, how does your client plead?" He asked.

"Innocent, Judge Advocate." The defender answered.

The Advocate nodded and turned to the prosecutor, "Lord Prosecutor, do have sufficient evidence to bring against this defendant?" He asked.

"We have, Judge Advocate." The prosecutor confirmed.

The Judge Advocate studied his data pad for a moment, "Yes, Lord Prosecutor; you present a very good case." He agreed and then turned to the defender again, "And do you, Lord Defender, have a case to present to put into question the evidence against your client?"

"I believe so, Judge Advocate; I have witnesses to testify to the character of my client, and I have a witness to prove he could not have committed this most heinous of crimes." The defender informed him.

Boba turned to look at him, and then tried to turn so he could see Ell, "Is there something more interesting than the proceedings here, Defendant Fett?" The Judge Advocate asked.

"What? I…no….no, sir; I was…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disrupt anything." Boba stammered.

"Who was it that you wanted to see so badly, son?" The Advocate asked.

Boba shook his head and looked down, "No one, sir; I apologize again for my behavior." He answered.

The Advocate stared at him for a moment and then shook his head, "Very well; it appears there are sufficient grounds for trial, and it appears there is also sufficient evidence on the part of the defendant. In the interest of expediency, if there is no objection, I would look to begin trying this case two days hence. Is that agreeable to both parties?" He asked.

"It is, Judge Advocate." The prosecutor agreed immediately.

The defender turned to look toward the Jedi present, and when a nod came from Yoda, he turned back to the bench, "It is, Judge Advocate." He consented.

"Very well, we shall reconvene in the morning, two days from now. Is there any other business to be brought before the bench at this time concerning this case?" The Judge Advocate asked.

"Yes, Judge Advocate; it has been brought to my attention that there is a very large crowd gathered outside this building. When my client was brought here, the crowd turned hostile. I would like to request that he remain in custody here rather than risk his safety further by transporting back to the detention center." The defender requested.

"Lord Prosecutor, do have any objections to this request?" The Advocate asked.

"As long as he is sufficiently secured, no, Judge Advocate." The prosecutor answered.

"Very well, request granted, Lord Defender." The Advocate consented, "I would also like to extend the right of visitation within reason, so that he may have the opportunity to visit with his family…and whoever it was he wanted to see so badly earlier in the proceedings."

"Thank you, Judge Advocate." The defender replied.

"It is not an unreasonable request." The Mon Calamari said, "Now, if that is all…very well, court adjourned."

"All stand until the Judge Advocate has left the courtroom." The voice instructed.

As before, everyone stood as ordered until the door closed behind the Mon Calamari. Most of the spectators filed out leaving only the Vice Chancellor and her daughter, the Jedi and Anakin's family and Boba's family. Hannon came forward and loosened the straps binding Boba to the chair and then pulled him up, "Can you give us a moment here." The defender requested.

"You will have sufficient time when he is back in a cell where he belongs." Hannon answered curtly, pulling Boba's hands behind his back.

Breha appeared, wrapping her arms around him, "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes, all things considered." Boba told her.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry but you're going to have to wait." Hannon told her, gently pulling her arms away.

"Breha glared at him, "No, you should be sorry for what you have done to him." She retorted.

"I had nothing to do with what happened to him this morning; and with all due respect, had he been more cooperative…." Hannon began and was cut off when Breha slapped him sharply across the face.

"If by that you mean he should have confessed, then I am pleased that he did not; because then he would have been a liar. My son has not done what he is being accused of; and when the real assassin is found, you will all look like fools." She stated angrily.

"He will be in the holding cell in about ten minutes. All of you have been given permission to visit him there if you wish." Hannon announced, turning away from Breha.

"Boba, it will be alright, I have everything under control." Ell assured him, having made her way down to the courtroom floor.

"What is this? I said you can visit him when he's in a cell." Hannon commanded, taking Boba by the arm and forcing toward the door behind the bench.

Boba turned to look over at Ell, "What are you going to do, Ell?" He asked.

"Fix this." Ell answered.

He tried to respond, but Hannon shoved him through the doorway before he had the chance.

"Why is that man so cruel, Mommy?" Leia asked.

"I don't know, honey; I guess because he thinks Boba is a killer." Padme answered as she stood up to go down to the floor to join the others gathered there.

"I think Zak and I are going to go with Boba; something doesn't feel right." Obi-Wan announced and headed toward the bench doorway with Zak right behind him.

"We'll come with you." Anakin replied, giving Padme a peck on the cheek before following the pair.

Once out in the hallway, they caught up quickly with the escort taking Boba to the holding area.

----------

Boba flexed his wrists, more trying to ease the irritation of the tightly clamped binders than anything else, and felt a slight give. He flexed again, and the binder loosened further; intrigued, Boba tugged gently and the binder on his right wrist fell away. Barely able to contain his excitement, Boba waited until they reached the main corridor before shouldering Hannon into the guard next to him then barreling into the guards leading the way. Still dangling the binders from his secured left wrist, Boba bolted down the corridor toward the rear exit as the rear guards brought their weapons up.


	17. The Fugitive

Chapter 17 The Fugitive

The Force alerted the Jedi a split second before Boba made his bid for freedom. Obi-Wan made a grab for Boba's arm seconds too late, and the young man managed to slip from his grasp. As the lead guards recovered, those in the rear brought their blasters up, "NO!" Zak cried and Force pushed the one nearest to him causing the shot to go high striking the ceiling while Ferri did the same with the other.

"SHOOT HIM!" Hannon ordered and pulled his own sidearm out.

Obi-Wan pushed the weapon down, "You will not." He stated as he watched Boba disappear around the corner.

"After him." Hannon ordered and then turned to glare at Obi-Wan as he brought his weapon up and pointed toward Obi-Wan's chest, "You have just helped a prisoner escape. There is a law against that."

"No, I have just saved the life of an unarmed man who you would have shot in the back." Obi-Wan corrected, pushing the barrel of the weapon aside.

"I'm wondering how he managed to get free. You put the binders on him, Examiner Hannon; why weren't they secured?" Anakin wondered.

"I thought they were; maybe you should ask the Queen, she had her arms around him while I was binding him." Hannon replied.

"Are you accusing the Queen of helping him to escape?" Obi-Wan asked incredulously, "I would think twice on that if I were you."

Hannon huffed with annoyance, "And while you're interrogating me, my prisoner is getting away." He sputtered, pushed Obi-Wan out of his way.

"So are you going to shoot him on sight, or give him a chance to give up?" Obi-Wan demanded, taking Hannon by the arm.

"He's an escaped prisoner; I have the right to…." Hannon began, trying to extricate himself from Obi-Wan's grip.

"He has not been convicted of any crime; if you shoot him, and his innocence is proven, then you will be as guilty of murder as the assassin who killed the Vice Chancellor's aide." Obi-Wan cut him off.

Again, Hannon tried to free himself, "I think you want him to escape, don't you; that's why you're stalling me." He guessed.

"_We_ will go after him; that way at least he won't be shot." Anakin said.

Hannon shook his head, "Then YOU will answer to….to…" He stopped, unsure of how to finish.

"To who? The Chancellor? Yes, I am sure he is all for you hunting his son down like a common criminal." Obi-Wan finished for him.

"The Vice Chancellor; she is in charge now. You will answer to her." Hannon told them.

"And you believe she would approve of you shooting him?" Zak wondered.

"She would not approve of allowing him to escape." Hannon countered.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "Zak, you had better follow those guards; Boba may have been foolish in bolting, but he does not deserve to be killed for it." He said.

"Yes, Master." Zak replied and took off at a run.

"Meanwhile, we will go and explain to the Vice Chancellor what has happened; and I will try to assure the Queen that Boba will not be harmed." Obi-Wan finished.

"That is going to be difficult knowing there are armed guards chasing him." Anakin pointed out, "Ferri, why don't….now where has he got to?"

"If I may, Master Skywalker; I believe I saw him pursue our prisoner just after he pushed me." One of the guards informed him.

Anakin sighed, "What am I going to do with him?" He wondered.

Obi-Wan clapped him on the back, "They say what goes around comes around, my brother." He answered with a smile.

"You're gloating." Anakin observed.

"I never gloat." Obi-Wan countered as he turned back to the courtroom.

----------

Boba did not look back as he bolted down the corridor; he heard Zak's cry and heard the bolts hit the ceiling, showering him with bits of ceiling tile. Without pausing he rounded the corner heading toward the stairway knowing that Hannon and his men would be on his tail. At the next intersection he turned down and stopped to catch his breath and listen for any sound of pursuit; he heard nothing, either he was very fast, or Hannon was slower to recover than he thought possible. He was just about to continue on when he heard the sound of footfalls and chanced a peek around the corner; Ferri stood in the hallway just off the main corridor, "Blast it; what does he think he's doing?" Boba whispered to himself.

He triggered the nearest door, checked to see if it was empty and then ducked inside, closing the door behind him.

----------

Ferri slowed down when he turned out of the main corridor in pursuit of the fugitive Boba. Reaching out to his post cognitive ability, he closed his eyes for a moment, visualizing Boba's path, then headed swiftly and with purpose toward the intersection and turned in the direction Boba had gone, stopping before the nearest doorway. He triggered the door, however he found it locked; shaking his head, he waved a hand over the mechanism and the door slid open, "What are you doing here, Cortis?" Boba demanded, leveling a blaster at Ferri's face.

----------

Breha reeled and Obi-Wan reached out to steady her before he and Anakin led her to the nearest seat, "You mustn't worry, Your Highness, Zak is with the guard who went after him; he will not let any of them hurt him." Obi-Wan assured her.

"Well, I think this proves your bounty hunter's guilt." Hannon said.

"It proves nothing except that he felt he could not win; and if you refer to him as a bounty hunter one more time, you will be sorry." Breha countered angrily.

"But surely you must see that this makes him look guilty." Mon added.

Breha glared at her, "I have nothing to say to you, Vice Chancellor." She retorted, "This is partially your doing."

Mon Mothma shook her head and sighed, "I was only doing my duty; the evidence was clear. What would you have me do, pretend it did not exist?" She wondered.

"You might have looked into why it was found in such an obvious place. Not only do you think Boba capable of murder, but you think him stupid as well." Breha replied, "I have always thought of you as a person who did not judge others solely on their past. Boba Fett has become a respectable young man; how long a list of accomplishments must he have before his childhood is put behind him? How much good must he do to make up for the influences of Jango Fett?"

The Vice Chancellor looked down, studying the pattern on the floor, "I don't know, Breh." She murmured softly.

Ell brought Breha a glass of water, "I believe in him, Milady." She told her.

Breha smiled, "I was not aware that you knew him so well." She answered.

"Well enough to know he is not capable of harming anyone he loves." Ellon told her.

"Then you know him very well." Breha said, taking the glass from her, "He is fortunate to have friends who believe in him."

"You would be surprised at how many friends he has, Milady." Ell replied.

"Sadly, he seems to have just as many who are not his friends." Breha added, looking pointedly at Ell's mother.

Ellon smiled sadly and looked in Mon's direction, "I know it does not seem so now, but she has a good heart." She answered in her mother's defense.

"I used to think so." Breha replied with a sigh and shake of her head.

----------

Bail shifted, and tried to get up, "Oh no, you don't." Haris ordered, standing up quickly.

"I must; he has done exactly what I had feared he would. They will kill him." Bail argued.

"You must have more faith in the Jedi than that. They are there; Master Kenobi has sent his apprentice with the guards. Zak will not let any harm come to him." Haris assured him, as he gently pushed him back onto the pillows, "And Master Skywalker said his apprentice went after him as soon as he ran."

Bail shook his head, but did not resist further, "I can understand why he ran; all the evidence is against him." He replied, "And I…blast my weakness, I cannot help him."

"It will be alright; our Boba always lands on his feet eventually." Haris said.

----------

Zak kept pace with the guards; he could sense their anger at Boba's escape and he knew they would not hesitate to shoot the young man if they felt he would not give himself up. Zak had no intention of letting that happen. As they turned down the hallway, Zak reached out feeling for his friend's presence; he was surprised to still find Boba Fett had not yet left the building. Weighing his next decision against his conscience, Zak let the guard pass by the hallway he knew Boba had turned down; he only hoped his master would understand why he had made that decision….he had also felt Ferri's presence, and he hoped Ferri would be able to convince their friend to surrender himself back to the authorities.

----------

Hearing more footfalls, Boba grabbed Ferri by the arm, pulled him into the room and slid the door shut, "Why are you here?" He repeated.

"I'm here as your friend, Boba; you can't run from this." Ferri told him.

"I don't need any friends." Boba replied.

Ferri shook his head, "Everyone needs friends; you have some good ones, and you're just going to pitch all to the side?" He asked.

"What good are friends going to do me when I end up a thousand light years from here?" Boba asked, still pointing the blaster at Ferri.

"Is that what you want? To end up a fugitive and be on the run for the rest of your life?" Ferri asked.

"What choice do I have?" Boba asked.

"The choice to face up to the charges against you." Ferri answered.

"That's easy for you to say; you're not facing a life term on Kessel." Boba retorted.

"No, but I did face something like that when I betrayed Zak and Master Kenobi on Myrkr. And I was told you can't run away." Ferri replied, "And in this case, you'd be running away from something you didn't even do."

"No one believes that." Boba reminded him.

"Well, I do, and Zak does; and the Jedi Council does." Ferri informed him, "The Council has already assigned investigators."

"I can't…" Boba trailed off, sighing and shaking his head.

"And what about her? Will you just desert her after everything she's done for you?" Ferri asked.

"She would be better off without me." Boba answered, "Look, why don't you just get out of here; it's dangerous to be near me right now."

Ferri's mouth gaped as a thought, Boba's thought came to him, "You can't honestly want them to kill you." He said aghast.

"Better that than shipped off to a prison colony." Boba replied.

Without warning, Ferri's arm came up, knocking the blaster from Boba's grasp; and then, before Boba could react, Ferri Force pushed him hard into the wall. Boba lay on the floor stunned as Ferri pulled his arms in front of him and secured the dangling binder to his right wrist, "I won't let you do that." He said.

"Why didn't you just let me go?" Boba asked, "I'd rather be dead."

Ferri sighed and shook his head, "It's not going to come to that; don't you have any faith in us at all?" He wondered.

Boba scowled at him, "So, what are you going to do now, traitor; turn me in?" He demanded.

"No." Ferri answered.


	18. A Love Revealed

Chapter 18 A Love Revealed.

Zak's comlink beeped, "We haven't found him yet, Master." Zak replied, thinking it was Obi-Wan and wondering why his master had not just connected with him.

"_It's Ferri; Master Kenobi says you should come back now." _Ferri answered.

"Is he sure it's safe?" Zak asked.

"_Yes, he wants you back _here_, now." _Ferri informed him.

Zak shook his head, "Alright, but I don't know how he expects me to protect Boba if I leave these guards." He answered.

"_I don't either; but you know how it is, never question your master." _Ferri said.

"Alright, I'm on my way." Zak finished, "Tell, Master Kenobi I will be there shortly."

"_We'll be waiting for you." _Ferri told him and ended the transmission.

"It sounds like Master Kenobi is no longer concerned about your bounty hunting friend." One of the guards observed.

"Maybe he just thinks you're not smart enough to find him." Zak replied, "I wish you luck in your search."

"Yeah, I'll bet; all bad, isn't that right?" Another guard surmised.

Zak smiled at him, "You should be a Jedi; you just read my mind." He answered as he turned away from them to make his way back the way he had come.

----------

"I think the wisest course of action is for the Jedi to sweep the building; I am sure we will succeed where the Clone guards fail." Mace suggested.

Yoda stroked his chin, "Perhaps wait we should until Anakin's apprentice returns. Find him he might." He replied.

Mace nodded, "Anakin, have you tried to connect with him?" He asked.

Anakin hit his forehead with the heel of his hand, "How could I be so stupid? I should have thought of that." He answered, "Give me a moment."

He retreated to the far end of the room, sat down, closed his eyes and reached out, _"Ferri?" _Ferri's shields were clamped down tight. _"Ferri, let me know you're alright." _ He felt his Padawan's shields lower just a bit, _"I'm fine, Master." "What are you doing?" _Anakin could feel Ferri's hesitation, _"I'm alright; I'll return soon." "NO, you will return now; and since I am convinced you have Boba Fett, you will bring him along with you." "I can't do that, Master." "You WILL do it; do you understand? .Ferri? Ferri Cortis, answer me." "I understand; but I still can't return, not yet." "You will regret this." "Yes, I know; sorry, Master." _

Anakin broke the connection; when he opened his eyes, Obi-Wan was grinning at him, "It's not funny." Anakin protested.

"It's no fun where your apprentice is defiant, is it." Obi-Wan replied.

"No; yeah, yeah, I know, what goes around comes around." Anakin answered.

"Yes." Obi-Wan agreed and then looked at him seriously, "We should discuss this with the Council."

"What?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, I believe this is something we should discuss in private." Obi-Wan continued, _"Not Ferri's defiance; that is between the two of you."_

Anakin nodded, "Oh, yes, you're right; it's Jedi business." He concurred.

The guards sent to find Boba entered the courtroom and Gemma burst into tears; Breha put her arms around her, "No, my darling; it is alright, do not cry." She said soothingly.

"I'm sorry, sir, we lost him." One of the guards reported.

"Lost him? How could you lose him?" Hannon demanded.

"The boy is clever; he gave us the slip." The guard replied.

Hannon shook his head, "His Jedi friend is probably helping him; where is he?" Hannon asked.

"That other apprentice contacted him and told him to return to Master Kenobi; he should be here." The guard answered.

"Well, he's not. And that means he is in defiance of the law; I want this building searched…." Hannon began.

"Pardon me, Examiner, but you do not have the authority to order anything. Your job is to question suspects, not order manhunts." Breha pointed out.

Hannon's face turned red as he faced her, "He was in my custody when he escaped; had it not been for the interference of the Jedi, he would not have gotten far." He retorted.

"Had it not been for the Jedi, he would be dead." Breha countered, "But then, that is what you would have preferred, is it not?"

"Excuse me; but I am in charge here. The fact is, he did escape; and now we must find him and bring him back into custody. That does not mean dead, Examiner Hannon, is that understood?" Mon Mothma intervened, "And to that end, I am authorizing only the Jedi to search for him; your men will stand down."

"Thank you, Vice Chancellor." Breha said politely.

"Yes, well, I have no wish to see the boy dead; that would serve no purpose." Mon Mothma answered.

"Oh I see; you would rather humiliate him with a public trial and send him to the Maker knows where. It would be better for your image would it not?" Breha replied angrily.

The Vice Chancellor sighed, "That is not what I meant at all." She countered, "I am not ruthless, Breh."

"Umm…excuse me for bringing this up, but where is _your_ apprentice, my brother?" Anakin asked as they listened to the exchange between the Queen and the Vice Chancellor.

"More than likely with yours; he is blocking me." Obi-Wan admitted, "Now who's gloating?"

"I'm not gloating, I was just curious, that's all." Anakin replied, trying to hide his satisfaction.

"Right; your mind is an open book, Anakin." Obi-Wan told him, "You're gloating."

"Alright, so I'm gloating." Anakin conceded, "I suppose we had better find our defiant Padawans."

"Yes, before Hannon and his men do. I'm not quite sure how long the Vice Chancellor can control them." Obi-Wan answered.

----------

Zak shook his head, "I don't believe this; do you know how much trouble we're in?" He asked.

"Yes." Ferri answered, "But what did you expect me to do?"

"You're a Jedi; you should have taken him back." Zak replied.

"Is that what you would have done?" Ferri wondered.

Zak sighed, looked Boba and shook his head, "I don't know. But we aren't just in defiance of the Jedi, we are breaking the law, Ferri."

"Excuse me, but isn't that the same law that wants to convict me of something I didn't do?" Boba asked.

"You don't know that will happen; you have to trust in the system." Zak answered.

"Well, the system tried to cave my ribcage in and slashed my face; I don't care much for the system." Boba replied.

"The system didn't do that, Boba; Acken abused the system when he hit you. And now, he will pay for that." Zak argued, "Why couldn't you have trusted us to find the real assassin?"

"I'm sorry; maybe I should have. But it would be better if I just…" Boba began.

"He wanted to be shot." Ferri revealed.

Zak turned to regard his friend again, "What? Why in blazes would you want that to happen?" He asked.

Boba stared at the floor, "I don't know; I just didn't want to end up in some prison colony light years from here." He explained.

"And what about your family; your friends, what about…?" Zak wondered.

"I know; what about her. She'd be better off without me too; they all would be." Boba answered with a sigh.

"It's not fair for you to make those kinds of assumptions. Your family would be heartbroken; they would never stop searching for you." Zak told him.

"And neither would your friends." Ferri added.

"I know; I guess I just didn't think it through. But now that I'm out, I can help find this guy." Boba said.

"No, absolutely not; whoever he is, he hates you with a passion." Ferri informed him, "The best thing you can do is turn yourself in and let us handle this."

"Well, I'm not turning myself in; that's out of the question." Boba replied.

"Boba, think about what you're saying; as long as you're free, that assassin can do whatever he wants because you can be implicated. Someone else could die." Zak pointed out.

"Someone else did die while I was in the detention center and they still blamed me." Boba argued, "At least this way, I can try to find out who hates me enough to do this."

Zak sighed and shrugged, "Alright, have it your way; but now Ferri and I are on our own. If we go back now, we will both be arrested for helping you." He said.

"I guess it's just the three of us, then." Boba replied, "What about Dena and Ell; can we get them to help?"

"Maybe, but I don't think it would be fair for us to drag them into it." Zak answered.

"Yeah, you're probably right; how did you find out about us, by the way?" Boba wondered.

"It was Dena; she didn't know what to do, so she came to me, and then we told Zak together." Ferri told him, "And then the apartment you were using was traced back to the Vice Chancellor; it didn't take long to find out it was Ell who had actually leased it."

"Yeah, Ell; she's a good friend. We didn't ask her to do that; she just did." Boba replied.

"Boba, it's not right what the two of you are doing; Dena is a Jedi." Zak said.

"I know; and believe me, it's tearing her apart." Boba admitted, "But her family would be so disappointed if she had to give that up."

"Probably; but you can't keep this a secret. Either someone else is going to find out, or the guilt of keeping it a secret will destroy both of you." Ferri answered, "Master Skywalker told me that's the nature of secrets."

"You're right, I guess; when this is over, I'll let her know it's finished." Boba decided.

"When this is over, I think the two of you should meet with Master Yoda and Dena's master to talk about it." Zak suggested.

"No way; that will just get her in trouble." Boba replied with a shake of his head.

"Believe me, she's already in trouble; she loves you, and just because you decide to end it, does not mean she can just stop." Ferri answered.

Boba hesitated as he weighed Ferri's words, "Yeah, I see that now; but I have to get out of this mess first." Boba said.

"Then we need to draw our assassin out." Zak said thoughtfully.

"And how do we do that?" Boba asked.

Zak and Ferri smiled at each other, "By dangling the right bait in front of him." Ferri answered.

"You mean me." Boba surmised.

"Yes." The Jedi apprentices answered together.


	19. Confrontations

Chapter 19 Confrontations

"What makes you think he'll come after me? Wouldn't he be content just framing me for something else?" Boba asked.

"When he finds out you have escaped, I think he'll want you to know who he is." Zak answered.

"Well, that makes two of us; I want to know who he is too." Boba replied.

"And we have to let the rest of the Order help us." Zak added.

"No, absolutely not." Boba resisted.

"Boba, this is going to get very dangerous, very fast." Ferri warned.

"I don't care; the first thing they will want me to do is turn myself in, I'm not going back there, Ferri, ever." Boba told him stubbornly.

"I rather doubt you'll have to; I think when Master Obi-Wan hears what we have planned, he'll understand it will only work if you were still on the loose." Zak assured him with a smile.

Boba shook his head, "I still don't like it." He said.

"Boba, when are you going to start trusting us?" Ferri asked.

"It's not you I mistrust." Boba answered.

"You should trust the Order, not just us. I'm sorry, Boba; I heard you out, now it's time to let them in on this." Zak replied.

Boba struggled against the binders for moment, "Then you're as much of a traitor as your partner here; and I thought we were friends, Zak." He said.

"We are; and when this is over, you'll see that." Zak told him.

"I don't think so, traitor." Boba retorted angrily.

----------

"Defiant your Padawans are." Yoda observed with a shake of his head.

"Apparently." Obi-Wan admitted.

"They should be old enough to realize they are violating the law by helping young Boba Fett." Mace said.

"I am sure they understand the consequences here, Master Windu." Anakin replied.

"They have allowed their friendship to violate the boundaries of the law; that is unacceptable." Mace continued.

"What are you suggesting, Master Windu?" Obi-Wan wondered.

Mace sighed and shook his head, "Nothing…well, yes, I am suggesting that….that they must face the repercussions of their actions." He answered.

"You mean excusing them from the Order, don't you." Obi-Wan guessed.

"Hope I do that implying this you are not, Master Windu, until explain their actions these Padawans can." Yoda interjected.

"Yes, of course, Master; but the very fact they have decided to assist young Fett in his escape…" Mace began.

"So what you are saying is that there will be no excuse in your eyes." Anakin surmised.

"It will have to be a very good one." Mace clarified.

"Good enough for you, would it be, Master Windu?" Yoda asked.

"I don't know." Mace admitted.

"Well, you are about to find out; Zak wishes for us to meet with him." Obi-Wan announced in a hushed tone.

Yoda rubbed his hand over his head, "Better it would be if alone you met with him, Master Obi-Wan; intimidated by Master Windu he should not be until over this is." He suggested.

"He will have to face me sooner or later." Mace said.

"With all due respect, Master; I believe this should be between Zak and I, and between Anakin and Ferri." Obi-Wan replied.

"Had they not violated the law, I would agree with you." Mace answered, "However…"

"We don't know that they violated anything yet; for all we know, they could have Boba with them." Anakin said, "Maybe they wanted to convince him to turn himself in instead of dragging him back here kicking and screaming."

"So now you are agreeing with their reckless actions?" Mace asked.

"No; only that I believe Obi-Wan and I should deal with them, without the interference of the Council." Anakin countered.

"Agree with Anakin I must; between Master and Padawan this is. And settled it should be after found the assassin is." Yoda said.

"I bow to your wisdom, Master Yoda." Mace conceded with a sigh, "I suppose you had better go find your wayward apprentices."

"Thank you, Master Windu." Obi-Wan replied.

"Mommy, are they gonna shoot Boba?" Kendyl asked.

"No, Baby; Daddy won't let them do that." Padme assured her youngest son with a hug.

Anakin turned toward his family; all of them looked confused and frightened. With a sigh he moved to squat in front of them, "You must not worry; Master Obi-Wan and I will find Boba before the Vice Chancellor's men do." He assured them.

"Whydee run, Daddy?" Livie asked.

"I don't know, Livie; I think he believed everyone thought he tried to kill the Chancellor." Anakin answered.

"But he dint; we know he dint." Livie protested.

"Yes, we do; but not everyone believes him." Anakin explained.

"Poor Boba; the 'portant peepo don' bleve him." Livie replied shaking her head.

"Not until they get proof, no." Anakin said.

"Then find proof, Daddy." Luke suggested.

"Well, we're trying, Luke." Anakin told him, "Now, why don't all of you go back to the Temple with Mommy?"

"Can't we help you, Daddy?" Leia asked.

"You can help me by going to the Temple so I don't have to worry about you, alright?" Anakin answered.

"What are you going to do, Anakin?" Padme asked.

Anakin sighed, "Obi-Wan and I are going to meet Zak and find out why he and Ferri have decided to hide Boba from us." He replied.

Padme looked puzzled, "That doesn't sound like something Zak would do; Ferri, yes, but not Zak." She pointed out.

"Why, Padme, are you saying my apprentice has a problem with authority?" Anakin asked in mock disbelief.

Padme smiled, "Just like his master." She answered.

"Ouch!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Yes, the truth hurts doesn't it." Obi-Wan said, coming up behind him, "Are you ready to go?"

"Just about; I wanted to be sure they were taken back to the Temple." Anakin replied as he stood up.

"We will take care of them, Anakin." Mace assured him as he joined them.

"Thank you." Anakin replied and then turned to face the big master, "I apologize for being short with you, Master Windu; I…"

"No need, Anakin; we were both out of line." Mace said, "I was too quick to pass judgment before those two had a chance to explain themselves; I am not unwilling to admit my mistakes."

Anakin looked away, "I wish I could say the same, Master." He answered.

Mace put a hand on his shoulder, "There was a time when that was true, Master Skywalker; but I believe that time has passed." He told him.

"Thank you, Master Windu." Anakin replied as he turned his gaze back to Mace, "Thank you."

Mace cleared his throat, "Yes, well….go meet with your apprentice; I will see that your family returns to the Temple." He said.

"Yes, Master." Anakin answered and then turned to regard his children again, "Alright, Master Windu is going to take you back; you will do what he tells you, alright?"

"Yes, Daddy." They all replied, nodded their heads.

"Alright." Anakin said and bent down to plant a kiss on each of their cheeks before embracing Padme, "You understand why you can't go home yet, don't you?"

"Yes, Annie; just go do what you have to do." Padme answered, pulling his head down to kiss him, "So that we _can_ go home."

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan prompted.

"Yes, I'll be right with you." Anakin replied, kissing Padme once more before pulling away from her.

----------

"Where is Ferri?" Anakin demanded.

"With Boba." Zak answered calmly.

"Zak, what you are doing?" Obi-Wan said with frustration.

Zak sighed and turned to face his master, "Boba does not trust in the judicial system, and he does not trust the Jedi Order." He replied, "He doesn't want to turn himself in."

"Doesn't want to? It doesn't matter what he wants; _you_ should have turned him in." Obi-Wan told him, "I thought your judgment was better than this."

Zak sighed again, "Boba is my friend, Master; and he doesn't think he will be tried fairly. That's why he bolted in the first place." He explained.

"And what do you think, Padawan?" Obi-Wan wondered, folding his arms across his chest.

"I don't know, Master." Zak answered, shaking his head.

"So you don't trust the judicial system either, is that it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, that is not it, Master; I just…" Zak began.

"Where do your loyalties lie, Zak?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Where they have always lain; with the Jedi and with my friends." Zak replied.

"And what about the Republic? Haven't you sworn to uphold its laws?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You know I have, Master; but in this case, an innocent is being wrongly accused." Zak answered, "Are you telling me I now have to choose between the Republic and the Jedi and my friend?"

"Oh, Zak; don't you understand that the best way for you to help your friend is to bring him in?" Anakin asked.

"Is it? They have already decided he did it; where is the justice there?" Zak demanded.

"The trial has not even started yet; and the Jedi haven't even finished investigating. The conclusion is far from certain." Obi-Wan said, "Now, where are they?"

Zak shook his head, "I can't tell you; I'm sorry." He answered.

"Then we have no choice but to turn you in; you understand that, don't you, Padawan?" Obi-Wan replied.

"Won't you even hear me out first?" Zak asked.

Obi-Wan sighed, "Very well; we came here to listen to what you had to say." He consented, "Start talking."

----------

Dena paced the length of the main corridor twice before she finally worked up the courage to approach the head of the Jedi Council; finally, when her concern for Boba won out, she took a deep breath and headed for the private meditation area reserved for the Council Masters. Two Jedi were stationed next to the closed doors, indicating there was a Master within.

"You are not permitted in this area of the Temple, Padawan." One of the Jedi told her gently.

"Yes, I know; but I am looking for Master Yoda." Dena answered.

"Well, Master Yoda is not within; would you like me to summon him for you?" The other Jedi offered.

Dena shook her head, "No, I guess not; he's probably busy." She replied.

The Jedi smiled at her, "You should know he is never too busy for a troubled apprentice." She said.

"Who said I was troubled?" Dena asked defensively.

It was the other Jedi's turn to smile, "You are radiating confusion, young one; I will locate Master Yoda for you." He said.

Reluctantly, Dena nodded; as much as she was dreading it, she knew she had to face the venerable Master with the truth, "Thank you." She answered with a sigh; a mixture of relief and resignation.

The Jedi turned to the com panel, conversed with someone on the other end for a moment and then turned back to Dena, "Master Yoda and Master Windu attended the hearing for Boba Fett; they are probably just pulling into the transport bay right about now." He announced, "If you…."

"Thank you." Dena cut him off and took off down the hallway.

The female Jedi sighed and shook her head, "Were we ever that impetuous?" She wondered.

When the transport pulled into the bay, Dena was waiting for it. Reining in her apprehension, she waited as the doors slid open. Mace Windu stepped down first and put a hand up to help Padme Skywalker down; Anakin's two oldest children hopped down without assistance, followed closely by Hadrian who was only saved from falling on his face when the big Master pulled him up by his tunic collar, "A Jedi is never reckless, young Skywalker." He told the boy.

"Yes, Master." Hadrian replied sheepishly.

In contrast, Kendyl waited until Mace held a steadying arm for him and Livie held her hands out so he could lift her down. Yoda appeared in the hatchway, his eyes immediately locking onto the teenage Padawan, "Wish to speak with me you do, young Korliv?" He asked.

Dena averted her eyes and stared at the tile floor, "Yes, Master." She answered.

"And to me you would come instead of your own master?" Yoda asked.

"Yes, Master." Dena confirmed.

Yoda regarded her for a moment, "Of Boba Fett you wish to speak." He surmised.

Dena glanced up, her eyes darting from him, to Mace to Padme; she gulped, "Yes, Master." She admitted.

Yoda nodded thoughtfully, "In private we should speak, hmm?" He decided.

"Yes, Master, thank you." Dena consented with relief.


	20. Dena's Admission

Chapter 20 Dena's Admission

Little was said between the two masters as they made their way back to the Temple; each already knew what the other was thinking. They were not pleased with the decision their apprentices had made to defy the law by harboring Boba Fett. In actuality, though, neither could fault Zak's reasoning; but they knew the task all three young men faced would be a difficult and dangerous one. And they, too, faced their own difficult task in explaining the actions of their Padawans to the rest of the Council.

----------

"Well?" Ferri asked expectantly when Zak returned to the hiding place they had sequestered themselves in.

"Well, they are not happy with us." Zak answered, "We will more than likely have to face the Council about this."

Ferri shook his head, "You'll probably get off with a reprimand; on the other hand after Myrkr…." He trailed off with a sigh still shaking his head.

"Myrkr is in the past; don't kid yourself, I'm in as much trouble as you are." Zak told him.

"Oh, that makes me feel so much better." Ferri replied sarcastically.

"Why don't you just let me go?" Boba asked.

"It's too late for that; if we come back now without you, we'll both be arrested for helping you." Zak answered.

"You should have never bolted in the first place; now we're all…." Ferri began.

"Alright, alright; the fact is he did run, and we can't change that now. We just have to turn this to our advantage." Zak interrupted.

"What did they think about our plan?" Boba asked.

"They think it's risky; but they are willing to go along with it as long as we understand how dangerous it's going to be." Zak replied.

"I don't care; I'd rather die than be sent to some off-world prison colony for something I didn't do." Boba answered.

"I know; I told them that." Zak said.

"So what do we do now?" Ferri wondered.

"We wait." Zak advised, "Boba's escape is probably all over the holo-net by now; the assassin will probably start hunting for him as soon as he hears about it."

----------

He walked the streets surrounding the government complex; a rumor had spread that the suspect in the attacks on the Chancellor and Vice Chancellor had escaped. A rumor he had just confirmed on a holo-net news broadcast. He debated whether or not to go for his target, but decided to wait. He wanted to see Boba Fett first; he wanted to see the look on Boba Fett's face when the boy saw him. He wanted the satisfaction of knowing Boba would understand who he was before the boy died; and he wanted to leave no doubt that the young bounty hunter had been behind each attack. He smiled to himself as he planned out how he would lure the unaltered Clone of Jango Fett to his death. Yes, he would enjoy killing the boy, and anyone else who might get in his way. Then he could collect his fee and not have to concern himself with being caught.

----------

"Sit, and tell me what troubles you, Padawan." Yoda instructed as he seated himself on one of the cushions in his private meditation chamber.

"I…I…I know Boba Fett didn't try to kill the Chancellor." Dena began.

"Know this how, young Korliv?" Yoda asked.

"He's a very good friend; I…I just know he isn't capable of it." Dena answered.

Yoda stroked his chin as he regarded her, "Hiding something from me you are." Yoda discerned.

Dena looked down at the padded floor, "I don't think so, Master." She denied.

Yoda shook his head, "For eight hundred years have I been a Jedi; know I do when withholding the truth someone is." He informed her, "Lie to me you cannot."

Dena sighed and fought down a lump that was forming in her throat, "We are very close friends, Master." She whispered.

"Hmm…love him do you?" Yoda surmised, still stroking his chin.

"That would be forbidden." Dena answered evasively.

"I know; but ask you if it was forbidden, I did not." Yoda replied.

"I can't do this." Dena announced as she stood up, trying to control her emotions.

"Know did you that escaped Boba Fett has?" Yoda asked.

Dena opened her mouth and tried to speak, "What?" She finally managed to gasp.

"Yes, he thought found guilty he would be if he stayed for his trial. No alibi does he have to prove his innocence." Yoda informed her.

Dena turned away, leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes, fighting against the tears that determined to come forth.

"With you was he, Padawan?" Yoda asked.

"Yes." Dena murmured, unable to face the venerable master.

"Love him do you?" Yoda asked once more.

"But a Jedi is not permitted to love." Dena evaded the question the again.

Yoda sighed, "No, Padawan; the Jedi must always hold love in their hearts." Yoda told her.

Dena shook her head and looked down at the floor, "Not this kind of love." She replied.

"Hmm…I see; yes, forbidden that is. But perhaps the will of the Force it is, thought of this have you?" Yoda suggested.

"I don't understand." Dena answered as the unwanted tears welled up and spilled down her cheeks.

"Perhaps the Jedi path not your path is." Yoda said, "Perhaps your path and Boba Fett's, the same they are."

"What will my parents think?" Dena wondered shaking her head and burying her face in her hands.

"Understand they will." Yoda assured her.

----------

The Council was in full session when Yoda entered the chamber followed by the Padawan of Ga'al Heth. All heads turned to stare at the young woman whose face was flushed and her eyes puffy; Master Heth trailed a short distance behind them and followed her apprentice into the center of the Council chamber.

"Padawan Korliv, information has which important may be." Yoda announced as he took his seat.

Dena took a deep breath, closed her eyes and swallowed hard; Ga'al placed a steadying hand on her shoulder and squeezed, "I…I have proof…that Boba Fett…could not have tried to kill Chancellor Organa." She informed them tentatively.

Mace knitted his fingers together and leaned forward, "We are listening, Padawan; please do continue." He prompted.

Again, Dena swallowed, "I…I was the one with him up in that flat." She admitted, the words falling out in a rush.

The chamber was silent for several long minutes as the weight of Dena's admission sank in, "How long have to been meeting with him, young Korliv?" Mace asked.

"Awhile." Dena answered.

"Awhile? Weeks, months?" Adi Gallia asked.

Dena bit her lip and stared down at the floor, "Almost a year." She mumbled.

Gasps and murmurs followed Dena's confession until Ki-Adi Mundi silenced them, "Your indiscretions we can discuss later; at this time, I believe the more pressing issue is that of young Boba Fett and our two missing Padawans." He stated, "However, perhaps you can shed some light as to why you continued to keep your secret after your dear friend was arrested."

"I…I didn't think it would go this far; and I…I didn't want to be expelled." Dena confessed, "What I have done, I know, was wrong, and I'm willing to face whatever the consequences are; I just don't want to see Boba…"

Ga'al wrapped her arms around her apprentice as the young girl's shoulders began to shake, "It appears my Padawan loves this young man and does not wish any further harm to come to him. She is willing to go to the prosecutor and bear witness to his whereabouts during the attack on the Chancellor." She told them.

"That is all well and good; but it does not solve this current dilemma. Young Fett has bolted, and two Jedi have taken it upon themselves to defy the law by harboring him." Plo Koon replied.

"With all due respect, Master Koon; Master Skywalker and I have both spoken with my apprentice. I believe if you listen to what we were told, you will find they have come up with a plan to lure the real killer out of hiding." Obi-Wan said.

"And so we are supposed to look the other way and ignore their disregard for the law?" Stass Allie asked.

"No, I believe they both know what they will be facing when this is finished. However, under the circumstances, would it not be better for the assassin to be apprehended first?" Obi-Wan countered.

Several masters nodded in agreement, "Then I believe we should hear this plan your Padawans have come up with." Mace decided.

----------

"And you are sure this will work?" Bail Organa asked when he was informed by holo-transmission.

"No, we are not certain of anything at this point; but apparently, Zak and Ferri are. And I see no other solution." Obi-Wan answered.

"Well, I would like to inform the Vice Chancellor concerning the Jedi girl's confession; however, she has convinced herself that Boba is guilty, and she will most likely believe this girl has concocted the entire story just to cover for him. Even her own daughter's word means nothing." Bail said.

"Then it appears it's up to Ferri and Zak to lure this killer out." Anakin replied.

"Yes, I only hope it does not prove to be fatal for any of them." Bail answered.

"We will be there to back them up when the time is right. It all depends on the timing." Obi-Wan said.

"Then I pray for timing." Bail replied.

"As do all of us; rest assured we will do all in our power to see nothing goes wrong." Mace added.

"In the meantime, I would like that young Jedi, Dena is it?...to speak with both Mon Mothma and the prosecutor as well as my defender. Perhaps if Mon hears and sees the girl for herself, she will be more inclined to believe her." Bail said.

"Yes, of course; I see no reason why we cannot send her over there right away." Mace answered.

----------

"When are you going to finish your assignment?" The rakishly handsome man demanded, "Now would be the perfect time; the news of Fett's escape is all over the holo-net."

"Yes, I know; but I want to time this so there will be no doubt of his guilt. And of course, the boy will have to die at the scene so there can be no question that he isn't the killer." The assassin explained.

"Very well; but you are trying my patience. I want this taken care of; I'm tired of playing the grieving husband." The handsome man replied.

"It will be done before the next sun rises." The assassin assured him, "And then we'll both have what we want."


	21. Catching the Killer

Chapter 21 Catching the Killer

"And what of Dena?" Ki-Adi Mundi asked.

"Under the circumstances, I think it would be wiser for her to remain here." Plo Koon replied.

"Don't you think she has a right to come with us?" Anakin questioned.

"I believe she is too close to this." Plo Koon countered.

"But she is a trained Jedi; I believe she is capable of controlling her emotions." Mace pointed out.

"I agree; despite her feelings toward young Fett, I think she will allow her training to guide her actions." Adi Gallia added.

"Master Yoda, what is your opinion?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Hmm…difficult to predict how this Padawan will act; but well trained she is." Yoda answered.

"Can none of you see the danger here? Her affection for this boy is bound to affect her judgment." Plo Koon continued to defend his stance.

"Master Koon, with all due respect, I believe her feelings for him give her the right to be present when this thing is finished. And she is not incapable of controlling herself; she concealed her relationship with him from us for nearly a year." Stass Allie argued, "I think that goes a long way to proving just how capable she is."

"A valid point, Master Allie; and I tend to agree." Mace said.

"I do as well." Adi Gallia echoed.

"As do I." Yoda concurred.

Plo Koon sighed but then nodded, "Perhaps you are right; I still have my doubts, however, I will bow to the wisdom of the Council." He replied.

"Very well; we will have teams sweep the building and then withdraw. Master Kenobi will then signal to his Padawan that the way is clear, and they will know it is safe to come out of hiding." Mace instructed, "If the assassin took the trouble to frame our young bounty hunter, and hates him as Ferri sensed, then I am sure he will not pass up the chance to face him."

"And when he does, we can move in." Depa Billaba added.

"Just be sure not to move too quickly; we don't want this guy to get away." Anakin interjected.

"Agreed; we must wait until either Zak or Ferri signals for us to come." Obi-Wan concurred, "But then we must act swiftly; we do not want to give him the chance to run or to hurt anyone else."

----------

Boba paced the length of the room several times, "How long are we going to wait?" He asked impatiently for the umpteenth time.

"Not much longer; we haven't heard from Master Obi-Wan yet." Zak answered calmly, "They have to be sure the building is clear before we can leave."

"Sit down, Boba; you're beginning to put me on edge." Ferri said.

"How can you just sit there?" Boba wondered, ignoring Ferri's request as he continued to pace.

"Because doing anything else would be a waste of energy; will you please sit down?" Ferri replied.

Boba huffed and shook his head, "I can't; I just want to get this over with." He answered.

"I know; that's what we all want, but we can't do anything until we know there is no one else about. Now, just calm down." Zak told him.

With a sigh, Boba slid down the wall, "I'm sorry; I've never been very good at waiting." He said apologetically as he drew his knees up and rested his forehead on them.

Zak smiled, "Your feelings are understandable; don't worry, I doubt it will be much longer." He replied.

"Poor Dena; she's probably worried sick." Boba realized.

"Jedi don't worry themselves sick, my friend; but she will most certainly be concerned." Ferri corrected.

----------

He watched from a distance as several Jedi entered the Justice building. That was a disappointment; if they found the bounty hunter before he had an opportunity to search for him, it would spoil his plans. But hoping he would still have a chance, he waited, and several long minutes later, he was rewarded when they emerged, in teams, accompanied by several civilians and the few Clones still present in the building. They huddled for a few moments together and then, leaving the Clones to guard the building, escorted the civilians to one of the nearby buildings. He knitted his brow in puzzlement wondering why they appeared to have abandoned their search, and then decided they may have only been leading those they found inside away from the building and would return. He slipped his helmet over his head and tucked his shoulder length hair up inside it, holstered his side arm and shouldered his rifle before slipping carefully from his hiding place.

----------

"Alright, Master Obi-Wan says the building is clear; let's go." Zak announced as he opened his eyes.

"It's about time." Boba replied as he stood up, "Are you going to let me have that blaster, or leave me defenseless?"

"I don't think it would be a good idea for you to have a weapon, Boba." Ferri told him, "We don't know what you'll do once you have it."

"Then how am I supposed to defend myself against him?" Boba asked.

"That's what we're here for." Zak answered.

Boba shook his head, "Well, I hope you know what you're doing, I'd rather not end up dead." He retorted.

"That's a switch; I thought you said you'd rather be dead." Ferri said.

"Not if there's a chance I won't be sent to Kessel." Boba countered, "Look, I promise not run; just don't leave me without a weapon."

Zak looked at Ferri; Ferri shrugged and turned away, "We have your word that you will not bolt?" Zak asked.

"Yes, my word; I swear." Boba vowed, "I'd rather catch this jerk then run."

Zak sighed, but nodded and held the blaster out to him, "Don't disappoint me, Boba." He warned.

"I won't; my word is good, you should know that." Boba assured him as he took the weapon.

"Alright, let's get this started." Ferri said.

----------

"Alright, Zak says they are on their way now; he said Boba is guiding them toward the rear entrance. He said that would be the most logical place, and if the assassin is going to confront him, it should be there." Obi-Wan informed the rest of the Jedi with him and then turned to Dena, "You understand we do not want you to interfere no matter what happens?"

"Yes, Master Kenobi; I understand perfectly." Dena confirmed.

"And we're sure everyone is out of the building?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, the Clones did a final sweep, and it appears there is no one left; they have posted guards to prevent anyone from re-entering." Obi-Wan answered.

"Do any of them know what's happening?" Ga'al asked.

"Only that we suspect the fugitive is hiding, that he probably has two of our Padawans as hostages and think he may to try make good his escape. They do not know Obi-Wan has had contact with Zak, or what we are planning." Mace said.

"Do you think that's wise?" Ga'al wondered.

"If the Clones knew the entire plan, they would inform the Vice Chancellor, and she would order them to storm the building. Since she does not believe there is another killer out there, she will think this is just a plot to allow Boba to escape. Unfortunately, Chancellor Organa is still considered unable to perform the duties of his Office, and Vice Chancellor Mothma is still in charge." Obi-Wan explained, "If the Clones were to storm the building, the killer would retreat into the shadows; and the chances of one of the boys being injured or killed would be very high."

"We want this assassin found, and that will not happen if Boba Fett is captured and surrounded by guards; it will only happen if the killer feels it is safe enough to come out to confront the boy, and that can only happen if the boy is alone." Mace added.

"How long will it take them to get to the rear exit?" Dena asked.

"They will be moving slowly; I warned them to be cautious, just in case we missed someone up there. They also will not be using the lift system; they will be using the stairway. I believe it will take them about twenty minutes to make their way down." Obi-Wan answered.

Dena nodded, took a deep breath and exhaled, "Patience, Padawan." Ga'al reminded her.

"Yes, Master; patience. I just don't want anything to go wrong." Dena replied.

"None of us do, Dena." Mace said.

----------

"You are not welcome here, Vice Chancellor; what is it you want?" Breha asked coldly as Mon Mothma entered the room.

"Do you know where Boba Fett is?" The Vice Chancellor demanded.

"What?" Bail asked indignantly and with more that a touch of anger.

"Where is he?" Mon demanded.

"How dare you! Get out; get out right now." Breha ordered as she stood up and advanced toward her.

"If you are hiding him, then you are just as guilty as he is." Mon Mothma stated, standing her ground and refusing to back down.

"In that case, even if we were sheltering him, we would not be guilty." Breha retorted.

"I can have you removed from Office if I find out you are in on this." Mon threatened.

"In on what? Boba fled because he did not feel he would be tried fairly; all the circumstantial evidence was against him, and no one was willing to look beyond that into his character. While the real killer is still running loose, you are hunting a young man who has done nothing more than fall in love with a Jedi apprentice and choose to protect her identity rather than use her to prove his innocence." Bail answered as he struggled to sit up.

"Easy, Bail; you are but half healed." Haris Averill warned and then glared at Mon Mothma, "We are not harboring Boba here; now, unless you have some proof that we are, I think you should leave. The Chancellor is far from being recovered; right now, his health is fragile and your accusations are agitating him."

Mon put a hand to her mouth as she suddenly realized the consequences of her actions, "I'm sorry…I…I have just been….we can discuss this later….I'm sorry." She stammered.

"I suggest you try to find out who the real killer is instead of wasting your efforts hunting down Boba." Bail told her, his anger still burning.

"I think we had our real killer, Bail; until he escaped." Mon replied as she returned Bail's anger glare with one of sincere conviction.

"Get out." Bail ordered evenly.

Mon sighed and shook her head, "I'm sorry you have let this boy come between us." She said and then turned to leave.

"It is your prejudice against him that has come between us." Breha corrected, "Good day, Vice Chancellor."

Mon sighed again, stared at the floor for a moment and then left without answering. Bail reached up and squeezed Breha's hand.

----------

Zak led the way with Boba behind him and Ferri covering the rear as they headed toward the stairway that led down to the rear entrance. Their footfalls echoed throughout the upper floor of the deserted building; for some reason, the lighting in the hallway had been dimmed, throwing eerie shadows around the corridor.

Zak halted and cocked his head, "Something's not right." He whispered.

"What is it?" Boba asked, in a hushed tone.

"We're being watched." Ferri answered, also whispering and then took his lightsaber from his belt.

"Who's there?" Zak called out, taking his own weapon in his hand.

"The game is up, boys." A voice called out as a figure stepped out of the shadows.

Zak stood his ground, shielding Boba behind him as he powered his weapon, "You're not supposed to be in here." He said.

"Well now; I'm here, aren't I; so I apparently I can be." The figure answered as he stepped closer to them.

"So you've found us; but there are three of us and one of you, and two of us are Jedi. I don't think your odds are very good here." Ferri said.

The man chuckled, "Maybe not; but I just wanted the bounty hunter to see me before I kill him." He replied.

"Why?" Boba asked.

"Oh, I think you'll figure that out for yourself." The man answered as he lifted the helmet to expose his face.


	22. A Plan Gone Awry

Chapter 22 A Plan Gone Awry

"Obi-Wan?" Mace questioned as he put a hand on the master's shoulder.

Obi-Wan shook his head and turned to look at the dark-skinned Jedi, "Something feels wrong; I'm getting strange feelings from Zak." He explained.

"And from Ferri; I'm not sure…" Anakin started, "uh oh."

"Uh oh?" Mace repeated.

"Our connection is gone." Obi-Wan said as he and Anakin started quickly toward to nearest entrance to the building.

"Gone?" Adi Gallia asked as she and the others moved to keep pace, "You cannot feel them?"

"Yes, we can feel them; but apparently they are no longer conscious." Obi-Wan told them.

"No longer conscious? What would cause….he's up there, isn't he, the assassin?" Dena surmised as she raced with them.

"More than likely. I do not think we missed anyone; that must mean he entered the building after it was secured." Mace replied.

"Well, either he had a secret way in, or he somehow convinced the guards he was authorized to enter." Anakin added as they reached the steps to the front entrance.

"Either way the game has changed, and we are no longer in control." Obi-Wan said.

----------

Boba staggered back in shock, "No, it…it can't be." He stammered as the man smiled malignantly as he dropped the helmet on the floor and pulled something from his belt.

"What's the matter, Boba? You look as if you've seen a ghost." The man said, aiming a small object at the young Jedi standing before him, "Nap time, Jedi."

The spray hit Zak full in the face; blinded and disoriented, his weapon slipped from his hand as he fell to his knees and then sprawled facedown on the floor before he could comprehend what was happening.

"NOOO!!!" Ferri cried and advanced instinctively to help his fallen comrade.

Boba knelt down next to Zak, still staring at the apparition facing him as Ferri leapt over both of them.

With a shake of his head and a heavy sigh, the assassin aimed his unorthodox weapon at his second opponent, striking him in midair. Ferri choked as he dropped gracelessly to the floor and lay unmoving near his brother Jedi.

"Get up." The assassin ordered.

Boba shook his head and reached out to touch Ferri, "Who are you?" He asked.

"Who am I? I would have thought that would be rather obvious." The assassin answered, smiling as he reached down to pull the young man to his feet, "Now, get up."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Boba replied, pulling from the man's grasp.

"No? Well, if you don't, I'll just have to blast your friend here." The killer threatened, pointing his sidearm at Zak's head, "You wouldn't want me to do that, now would you?"

Boba closed his eyes and swallowed, "Well, what's it going to be, _Boba_?" The man demanded, "You're running out of time."

Boba sighed and shook his head but then stood up, "Fine; what do you want?" He wondered.

"What do I want? Revenge; and to finish the job I've been paid to do." The assassin answered.

"What job? Revenge for what?" Boba asked as the man waved his weapon.

"You should know what job; you aren't stupid. As for the revenge, well, let's just say I don't like Jango Fett." The assassin answered, "Now, quit stalling…yes, I know that's what you were doing."

"The Chancellor is well guarded; you'll never get near him." Boba informed him.

"Boba, Boba, Boba; look at me, I can go anywhere I need to be." The assassin said.

"Then what do you need me for?" Boba asked.

"Oh, I think you know that too; don't you." The assassin replied, shoving him toward the lifts.

"I've got news for you; the Jedi are just waiting for you to show your face. They're probably on their way up here right now." Boba said.

"Yes, I'm sure they are." The assassin answered, obviously unconvinced as he pushed him a little further, "And don't get any ideas about being a hero; you make one false move and I'll kill you, and then I'll go back and kill your Jedi buddies over there."

"I don't know how you think you'll make it out of the building." Boba told him as they slowly moved closer to the lifts.

The man laughed, "That's already taken care of." He replied.

----------

Without hesitating, the Jedi raced into the building; having been ordered not to interfere, the guards at the door did not impede them. They moved swiftly to the bank of lifts, stepped into the closest open one and directed it to the upper floors. Nothing was said between them as the tension mounted, increasing the closer they drew to the floor Zak had told Obi-Wan they would be hiding. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and reached out, trying to rouse his Padawan to respond. With a sigh he shook his head, signaling to the others that he had failed again. Anakin was only slightly more successful; having briefly connected only to lose the connection before Ferri could communicate anything to him. Realizing the Chancellor should be informed, Mace pulled his comlink from his belt.

----------

Bail Organa clenched his fist in frustration as he listened to Mace Windu relate the news. Physically unable to even stand, the Chancellor knew there was nothing he could do to help, and he had no choice but to wait until Mace contacted him with more information. All he knew now was that they had lost an important link to Zak and Ferri; which could only mean the killer had somehow entered the building. Beside him, Breha squeezed his other hand, "We have to believe it will be alright, Bail." She told him.

Bail sighed, "I'm trying." He replied.

"In the meantime, I believe it would be in your best interest to increase security." Mon Mothma suggested as she entered the room.

"What do you want now, Vice Chancellor?" Haris asked.

"Well, I want some explanations; I heard your conversation with Mace Windu." Mothma answered.

"If you overheard what Master Windu told us, then I see little reason for any explanations." Bail replied.

"How long have you know about what they were planning? Did you know they were harboring that bounty hunter?" Mon demanded.

"The Jedi Council informed me of what they had in mind earlier today; and they were not harboring Boba." Bail answered, "I do not relish being interrogated."

"If they are not hiding that boy, then why were those two apprentices in the Justice Building?" Mon asked.

"Those two apprentices were the only ones who knew where Boba was hiding; they thought up a plan that would lure the real killer out of hiding." Bail explained.

"Oh not that again; when are you going to accept the fact that this boy you took in is no different than the man who had him cloned?" Mon wondered.

Bail shook his head, "Since you hardly know him, I do not think you are one to judge what he is." He retorted angrily, "Now, I suggest you remove yourself from my sight."

"I'm afraid I will have to bring this before the Senate; if this is not a cause for requesting your removal, I don't know what is." Mon said.

"You do that, Vice Chancellor; and then you can have my Office. It is what you have wanted from the start, is it not." Bail replied curtly.

Indignant tears sprang up in Mon's eyes, "You know that's not true, Bail; all I want is the truth behind all this." She insisted.

"Then help the Jedi discover that truth; you must know deep inside you that Boba is as much a victim in it as we are." Bail answered.

"All I know is that all evidence points to him; and he has not helped his situation by running. Now, it appears he has bolted again." Mon said.

"You do not know that to be true." Bail maintained.

"No? Then what happened to cause those two Jedi apprentices to lose contact with their masters? Are you saying this supposed real killer somehow managed to enter a secure building?" Mon asked, "Do you not think it is more likely that Boba turned on them?"

"First of all, one of those apprentices is his very, very close friend; and while the other one is not nearly as close, they are friends, nonetheless; he would never turn on either one of them. And even if he did, we are talking about two Jedi here; even if they are only apprentices, they have been training for many years, do you really believe Boba is capable of overcoming both of them?" Haris questioned.

The Vice Chancellor sighed but said nothing.

"Why is it so difficult for you to believe you are wrong?" Breha asked.

"For all your sakes, I pray that I am." Mon answered and then turned to leave, "I will increase the guard; whether I am right or not, I am sure the killer will attempt to kill you again."

"Protect yourself as well, Vice Chancellor; you also appear to be a target." Bail reminded her.

Mon regarded him for a moment and then nodded, "Your advice is well taken, Chancellor." She answered and then was gone.

Bail tightened his grip on his wife's hand.

----------

The lift doors opened, and one glance revealed both apprentices crumpled, unmoving in the hallway nearby; Boba Fett was nowhere in sight. Without waiting to see if the others were following, Anakin and Obi-Wan sprinted toward the unconscious Jedi. Kneeling down next to him, Obi-Wan gingerly turned his apprentice over, "Zak?" He called softly, putting a hand to his forehead, "Come on, Padawan."

Zak moaned softly and stirred. Next to him, Ferri groaned and put a hand to his face as Anakin sent a surge of power through him, "That's it, Ferri." Anakin said encouragingly, "Wake up, come on."

Ferri coughed, opened his eyes and tried to focus, "Master?" He whispered.

"Yes, can you sit up?" Anakin asked, putting a hand behind Ferri and pushing him into a sitting position.

Ferri groaned as he brought his knees up to rest his head on, "Can you tell us what happened?" Anakin asked.

"Zak? Is Zak alright?" Ferri asked, glancing over at Zak who had not yet regained consciousness.

"He will be; I think." Obi-Wan assured him.

"Stupid, we were so stupid." Ferri berated himself.

"What happened?" Anakin asked again.

"He was here, in the building…." Ferri glanced around, "Where's Boba?"

"He wasn't here when we got here, Padawan." Anakin answered, "Now, you have to tell us what happened; did you actually see the assassin?"

Ferri nodded and then looked over again as Obi-Wan helped Zak sit up, "He…he sprayed…something…my eyes…it burns." Zak stammered.

"Here, let's have a look." Obi-Wan said calmly as he held Zak's head and tried to lift an eyelid.

"Yeah, he got you right square in the face." Ferri recalled.

"Lucky me…" Zak started.

"Alright, they look irritated; we should probably have you checked out." Obi-Wan decided.

"We sensed something was wrong; we should have contacted you right away." Zak said as Obi-Wan dampened a cloth and pressed it over Zak's eyes.

"It seems to have all happened too quickly; somehow, our killer knew you would be together. He had this all planned out; just like the assassination attempt at the street fair." Obi-Wan surmised, "I would like to know how he managed to sneak into this building though."

"Oh, that would have been easy for him." Ferri answered as he struggled to stand, "Just as it will be easy for him to get out with Boba; we have to go."

Dena's calm façade began to crumble as she slipped to the floor and began to cry; Ga'al bent down, "This is not a time to falter, Padawan; come now." She told her gently as she placed her delicate long-fingered hands under Dena's elbows and raised her up.

"He'll kill him; won't he...he'll frame him for some terrible crime, and then he'll…." Dena said as she began to tremble.

"Calm down, Dena; we have to go." Ferri told her, taking her by the arm and pulling her toward the lifts.

Anakin helped Obi-Wan get Zak on his feet, "We have to go, Zak; can you see anything?" Obi-Wan asked.

Zak blinked several times, "Yes; it's a little blurry yet, but I can see enough not to bump into anything." He assured them.

Ferri was already to the lifts, "I don't know how you think you'll make it out of the building." He murmured and then laughed, "That's already taken care of." He turned to look at the others, "Up, he's gone up."

"Then so must we." Obi-Wan said.


	23. Reckless

Chapter 23 Reckless

Padme watched the latest transmission from Mace silently with Yoda, who felt she should know what had happened. She sighed and shook her head as Mace's image faded, "So now we are no closer to finding out who is behind this than we were before; and the killer has Boba." She said.

"Hmm…true it is; but underestimate young Boba we should not. At an end it will be very soon." Yoda assured her.

"I hope you're right, Master Yoda; do you think he will come here?" Padme asked.

"Difficult to say; more likely to the Chancellor he will go. But if come here he does, ready we will be to stop him." Yoda answered, "Safe you and your family are here."

"I know; thank you." Padme replied.

"Necessary to thank us, it is not, Padme; Anakin's family you are." Yoda told her.

----------

The assassin prodded Boba out onto the roof where a speeder was parked, waiting for them, "How did you know Zak and Ferri were with me?" Boba asked.

"How do you think?" The assassin answered, "No more stupid questions; I know you're just trying to stall for time. Get in the speeder."

"You can't possibly get away with this." Boba said, but obeyed and started to slip into the speeder.

"Oh no; you pilot. I can't do that and watch you at the same time." The assassin ordered.

Boba shrugged and slipped into the seat in front of the steering yoke; he debated taking off before the killer was situated, and decided he could not risk the man going back down and killing his friends. No, Boba decided, the time to act was after they were in the air, "How can you hate Jango?" He asked as he pulled away from the building.

"What do you care?" The assassin asked.

"Well, I think if you're going to frame me because you hate him, I have the right to know what this about." Boba answered.

"Fair enough." The assassin replied….

----------

"It appears the assassin has taken Boba, Chancellor; Ferri Cortis feels they have headed for the roof, and we are heading there now." Mace announced as the lift moved upward.

"Do you think he will come here?" Bail asked.

"That is a distinct possibility; from what Ferri could gather, it appears this man is working for someone else, and he has not finished the job." Mace answered, "It is very important that your guards understand this man is not what he appears to be."

"Yes, I will be sure everyone is made aware of that. What does he hope to accomplish by taking Boba?" Bail wondered.

"That's a bit muddled, Sir, but I think it has something to with Jango…sorry, Master Windu." Ferri answered.

"It's alright, Padawan; Ferri is correct, when we catch him, hopefully we will find out more." Mace added.

"Are Zak and Ferri alright?" Bail inquired.

"Yes, for some reason, he decided not to kill them. He sprayed them with something that rendered them unconscious; Zak took it full in the face, and his eyes are irritated, but otherwise, it does not appear to have done them any permanent harm." Mace answered.

"Well, that is a bit of good news; how much of a lead do you think they have? Will you be able to catch him on the roof?" Bail asked.

"I don't know; however if we miss them, there are speeders on the way to meet us, so we can at least give chase." Mace replied, "I will contact you again when we see what the situation up there is."

"Thank you, Master Windu." Bail finished and sighed as the transmission ended and turned to Breha, "He may be on his way here with Boba."

"I would like to stay with you, Bail; but I do not think it would be safe for Gemma to be here." Breha replied.

"I believe at this point, it would be safer for both of you to remain here; we do not know how long it will be before this killer arrives, and I do not want either of you caught out in the open." Bail answered.

"Is that man going to try to make Boba kill you, Papa?" Gemma asked.

"I do not know, Gemma; in any case, he will be caught before he can hurt any of us." Bail assured her.

"What about Boba?" Gemma wondered.

"He will not be able hurt Boba either." Bail told her.

----------

When the Jedi arrived on the rooftop, the speeder carrying Boba and the assassin was still in sight, but hopelessly out of reach. Frustrated, they could only watch as he pulled farther away. Moments later, a pair of four man speeders pulled up and the Clone drivers hopped out without hesitation. Just as quickly, Anakin and Obi-Wan leaped into the front of one with their apprentices behind them; Mace and Adi Gallia took the front of the other as Ga'al and Dena hopped into the rear seats. Within minutes, they were off, giving chase across the city toward the medical center; but the chase was short-lived as the fugitive vehicle took a sudden nosedive toward the pavement far below, "By the Force, what are they doing?" Mace wondered.

Adi shook her head, "It appears as if our assassin is committing suicide, but why would he want to do that?" She asked.

"Perhaps he is not driving." Mace deduced.

----------

In the other speeder, Anakin and Obi-Wan had also guessed that Boba was driving and that he must have decided to crash the speeder rather than take the killer to his intended target. As they watched, the speeder zigzagged several times, leveled out for a moment and then took another steep nosedive. Steering to remain close, Anakin descended gradually while still keeping the other speeder in sight. Obi-Wan glanced to his right to see Mace mirroring their move. Then it happened, the fugitive speeder tried to climb, but grazed the top of one building and flipped before skidding to a stop at the building's edge. Quickly, Anakin maneuvered their speeder to land on next to the wreckage.

----------

Boba risked a glance behind him, "You're twisted, you know." He said.

"Keep your eyes on where you're going; didn't your Chancellor friend teach you that?" The assassin ordered, ignoring Boba's observation.

"I don't want to get rammed; I always look at what's in back of me." Boba answered nonchalantly.

"They aren't coming." The assassin replied, "They think you are all still hiding."

"I wouldn't count on that." Boba informed him, "You really know nothing about the Jedi, do you."

"I know they aren't smart enough to figure out what has been happening the last few days." The assassin retorted, "And if you look back one more time, I'll…."

Boba laughed, cutting him off, "You'll what? Kill me? You've made it pretty clear that you are planning to do that anyway." He scoffed.

"You're right; but I can make it very unpleasant." The assassin threatened.

Boba laughed again, "You won't have time." He said.

The assassin placed the barrel of his blaster against Boba's leg, "I can start now if you wish." He replied maliciously.

"Fine, fine; but I don't know how well I'd be able to keep this thing in the air with my leg blown half off." Boba answered and glanced back again.

The assassin jabbed the barrel of the gun sharply into his thigh, "I said eyes forward." He commanded.

"Yeah, yeah." Boba obliged; he had no need to continue checking behind him, having spotted the Jedi pursuing them.

Boba pushed the steering yoke forward and the craft took a sudden nosedive, "Hey, what…." The assassin exclaimed as the sudden movement caused him to lose his blaster, "Straighten up."

"I'm dead already; I won't let you murder my father." Boba answered as he continued on his downward path.

The assassin began to wrestle for control of the steering yoke; the craft zigzagged, coming dangerously close several times to other vehicles and to the buildings along the traffic route. For a moment, the assassin was successful and managed to gain control until Boba wrested it from him to continue his suicidal dive. Somehow, the assassin managed to retrieve the blaster and he crowned Boba on the side of the head with it. Momentarily stunned, Boba lost possession of the yoke, allowing the assassin to pull the speeder level and climb in an effort to avoid hitting the side of a building looming up before them….

----------

Obi-Wan was out of the speeder before it had completely stopped, bolting toward what was left of the craft carrying the assassin and Boba. The wreckage was strewn over the entirety of the rooftop, and Obi-Wan waded through it, shifting the larger pieces in search of the speeder's inhabitants. He spotted movement toward what was left of the speeder's cockpit and moved toward it; Anakin joined him and together they lifted a chunk of debris, "Help." The recognizable voice of Boba Fett gasped as they pulled away the remainder of debris.

"I've got you." Obi-Wan announced as he hauled the former bounty hunter clear.

"Is he alright?" Dena asked as she joined them

"How are you doing?" Obi-Wan asked as he squatted down in front of Boba.

"Well, I'm not dead." Boba stated.

Obi-Wan laughed, "No; you are most definitely not dead." He assured him as he blotted the open wound on Boba's cheek to staunch the blood.

"What did you think you were doing?" Mace asked.

"He was going to the medical center to kill the Chancellor; I couldn't let him do that." Boba answered.

"But you could have been killed." Dena protested.

"I know; but I didn't see any other choice." Boba told her and then glanced around, "Where is he?"

"Probably buried under what's left of the speeder; and we still don't know what this is all about." Anakin replied.

Boba sighed, "Well, he told me part of it; but he's working for someone else." He answered.

"How is that possible? He's a Clone; shouldn't he be loyal to the Chancellor's Office?" Zak asked, "How could he try to kill the Chancellor?"

"Oh, he's definitely not like the rest of the Clones; he may have had been engineered with accelerated growth, but that's all. He's just like Jango." Boba told them, "And he hates Jango with a passion; he said Jango allowed himself to be used to create a race of mindless slaves to be slaughtered during the war."

"That's twisted; but why blame you for that?" Zak asked.

"Well, because Jango was dead; and because I got what he felt he should have had." Boba explained, "We're both only eighteen, but because of the growth acceleration, he feels and looks older."

"And that was not your fault either." Obi-Wan said.

Boba nodded and then looked over at Zak, "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes, whatever he used on us, it wasn't harmful." Zak answered.

"I'm sorry; if I had thought he would have been able to get into the building, I…" Boba started.

"We knew the risks going in, Boba; what happened was not your fault." Ferri told him.

"Well, I guess that explains how easily he was able to plant the explosives on the platform, and how he knew the boys were with Boba. But it doesn't explain the explosion in the Vice Chancellor's office; Clones do not have the clearance to gain access to those private chambers." Anakin said.

"Then whoever hired this rogue Clone, must have hired someone else who did have that kind of clearance." Obi-Wan surmised.

----------

The Clone stifled a moan as he shifted; he could hear voices nearby and surmised that someone had witnessed the crash and had come to help. The last thing he wanted now was to be discovered, so he carefully inched out from under the wreckage burying him hoping to escape notice. He realized he had been lucky to have been trapped on the other side of the speeder, allowing him a chance to see how many beings he would be facing if he tried to run. He was both surprised and dismayed to see several Jedi, including the young men he had drugged, milling about; the fact that they were present and conscious was not a good sign for him. The drug he sprayed them with should have incapacitated them completely by leaving them with no memory, no knowledge at all; they should have been like helpless babies. That meant they could probably identify him; there would be no framing Boba Fett now, in fact, his chances of finishing the job he had been hired to do was now in question. He should have killed them outright; Boba could have been blamed for their deaths too. He was still observing them, trying to plan his escape when one of the Jedi, a young girl, broke away and headed toward one of the speeders parked on the roof. Seizing the opportunity, the Clone hauled himself up and staggered toward her as soon as she turned away, leaving her back unguarded….


	24. Black

Chapter 24 Black

Dena knelt down in front of Boba, "Don't you ever do that to me again." She ordered as she shook his shoulders.

Boba sighed and looked over at Obi-Wan; Obi-Wan smiled and rubbed his beard, "There should be a med kit in one of the speeders; why don't you bring it to me, Dena?" He requested as he continued to minister to Boba's numerous, but apparently superficial, injuries.

"Alright." Dena agreed with a sigh and turned back toward the speeders.

"Thank you." Boba said gratefully.

Obi-Wan chuckled and shook his head, "Well, you have certainly made a mess of yourself." He observed, "The Chancellor said you had lost none of your recklessness."

"I just didn't know what else to do." Boba replied.

"You should not have bolted in the first place; and then you placed your friends in a very bad position." Obi-Wan reprimanded.

Boba looked down at the ground, "Yeah, I know; but I wasn't going to let them send me off for something I didn't do, and the evidence was against me."

"You should have trusted us to root this killer out; you compromised, not only Zak and Ferri's lives, but their positions in the Order." Obi-Wan said.

"I know that too; Bail always tells me I have a bad habit of acting before thinking things through completely." Boba confessed and then looked up to both apprentices standing above him, "I'm sorry."

"Well, it all worked out in the end." Zak replied.

"But it was very close; too close, Boba." Obi-Wan told him.

Boba nodded solemnly, "Yeah, it was." He admitted freely.

----------

Dena leaned over the side of the speeder and reached down for the med kit under the rear seat. Her senses warned her of the impending threat, and in a split second she whipped around to face her attacker. Blood obscured the features of the Clone, but not enough to conceal the fact that he was different than any Clone, aside from Boba, that Dena had ever had contact with. His eyes were cold and cruel, and his mouth twisted into an evil grin. She had seen images of Jango Fett, and this long haired Clone could have been his twin. For a moment, her Jedi instincts failed her, and she flattened herself against the side of the speeder as the Clone moved closer and reached out for her, twisting her around and placing his hand around her neck. She struggled, but he held her fast, and she found herself helplessly pinned against him, "You're my ticket out of here, sweetheart." He whispered menacingly.

"No!" She cried out as she gathered the Force around her.

----------

Something was not right; they could all feel it and turned toward where the speeders were parked just as Dena cried out. A long-haired, disheveled Clone faced them holding Dena in front of him, "The young lady and I were just leaving; don't try to stop us, or…well, I think you know." He announced with a twisted smile, tightening his arm around her neck.

Boba stood up, "No, let her go; you can have me." He said and started to move forward.

"Don't, Boba." Dena countered.

"Now, sweetheart, I don't think I said you could talk." The Clone replied as tightening his grip a little more.

"You don't want her, Black; you want me, don't you?" Boba continued, edging a little closer.

Obi-Wan put a hand on his arm, "He'll only kill you both, Son." He told him.

"I can't let him…not her." Boba replied and tried to shake Obi-Wan's hand from his arm.

Obi-Wan tightened his grip, "It will be alright." He assured him and then looked him in the eye, "She's a Jedi, she knows the risks."

"But…" Boba began and then stopped as Obi-Wan winked at him.

"We will not bargain with you; if you try to leave, we will stop you." Obi-Wan told the Clone.

"Then I will kill her." The Clone threatened and tightened his hold even further, and Dena went limp in his arms.

"Oh, you can try." Ga'al replied.

"What…?" The Clone managed as Dena suddenly tensed in his arms, and before the Clone could react, flipped him over her head and onto his back.

Instantly, the Jedi were on him, rolling him over and bringing his arms around his back as they checked him for weapons.

Boba moved quickly to wrap his arms around the triumphant Dena, "I guess you can take care of yourself." He said.

"I _am_ a Jedi." Dena replied as she returned his embrace, but carefully avoided his attempt to kiss her, "Don't, Boba."

He pulled away and looked puzzled, "Not until I face the Council." Dena explained as she squeezed his hand and smiled at him reassuringly, "It's going to be alright, though; I promise."

Boba nodded, "Oh, I understand." He told her, but the look on his face betrayed his disappointment.

"I don't think you do, love; it isn't over, not by a long shot." Dena replied, touching his face affectionately, "Just be patient, you'll see."

Anakin found a pair of binders in one of the speeders and tightened them around the Clone's wrists, "So, why don't you just tell us who you're working for?" He demanded.

"Jedi scum, I don't have anything to say to you." The Clone retorted.

"Alright, have it your way; but we're going to find out eventually." Anakin told him and then jerked him to his feet.

"Boba called you 'Black'; is that the name chosen for you?" Mace asked.

The Clone called Black glared out him, "I didn't like being named like a prized pet; I chose it, don't you like it?" He answered hatefully.

Boba joined them, "Black is the color of dried blood; he told me that's why he chose it." He explained, "Nice isn't it."

"Very nice." Obi-Wan replied shaking his head.

----------

"We have him, Chancellor." Mace announced by holo-transmission.

Bail closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief, "Is Boba alright?" He asked.

"A little banged up; but nothing too serious." Mace answered, "You do realize that we must return him to custody until he is officially released."

"Yes, of course; does he understand that?" Bail asked.

"We have explained it to him; and he understands completely. For him, the most important thing right now is that the killer is no longer on the loose." Mace replied. "There is one other problem, though."

"Who hired him." Bail guessed.

"Yes, the Clone is unwilling to talk, and Anakin does not seem to be able to read his mind." Mace explained, "Whether he can be broken down gradually is difficult to say; and if it is possible, it may be too late by the time we get the information we need."

"Alright; maybe now that the Vice Chancellor must accept that Boba is not this assassin, she will investigate further. Thank you for keeping me informed, Master Windu." Bail replied.

"Would you like to speak with Boba?" Mace inquired.

Bail nodded, "Yes, I have not been able to see him since this whole mess began." He answered.

Mace looked off to one side, gestured with his arm and moments later, Boba joined him, "I'm sorry, Bail." He started as he stared down at the ground.

"Are you alright?" Bail asked.

"Yes, Sir." Boba answered.

"You realize running was foolish, don't you?" Bail told him.

Boba nodded, "Yes, Sir." He repeated.

Bail sighed, "Alright; you go with the Jedi now, it will only be until you are officially released." He said.

"I know, I understand; I'm sorry, Bail, I should not have run." Boba replied apologetically.

"I know you are; and it is alright, Boba." Bail assured him, "I will see you soon."

"I'll come as soon as they let me go." Boba promised.

"No more bolting." Bail ordered.

"No more bolting, I promise." Boba replied.

----------

"Well, it appears young Boba Fett has gotten off." Hannon declared as the Jedi entered the detention center with Black.

"You say that as if you still think he is guilty." Obi-Wan replied, turning custody of their prisoner over to the detention guards.

"Maybe he just hired the Clone to do his dirty work for him." Hannon suggested.

"That will be enough, Hannon; it is very clear to me now that Boba Fett was framed after all." Mon admitted as she appeared from inside the chief's office, "Where is he?"

"Master Skywalker went with him to see that he is officially released; and then we will take him to the medical center to be checked over; after that, he will be with the Chancellor and his family." Obi-Wan informed her.

Mon sighed, "I would like to see him before he leaves here." She requested.

"I think that can be arranged." Obi-Wan replied.

Mon nodded, "Thank you." She said and then sat down in the waiting area.

A few minutes later, Anakin appeared with Boba, who was dressed in his own clothes; the Vice Chancellor stood to meet him, "I…I'm sorry; I was…I was so fixed on the evidence that I…I failed to look past it. I am…not very pleased with myself at the moment; my judgment on this matter was hardly fair to you." She began as she looked up at him.

Boba nodded, "I accept your apology, Vice Chancellor." He answered, "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to go see the Chancellor; I have been kept from him since you had me arrested."

"Oh, yes…yes, of course; I do not want to keep you, I just wanted to apologize. Maybe one day you will be able to forgive me." Mon replied.

"I don't know; maybe." Boba said honestly, "You have to understand, it's not just what was done to me; it's what you put the Queen and Gemma through. And all the while I was locked up here, the real killer was still out there; I could have been helping to find him, but instead, I was…."

"I know; believe me, I know. Poor Kilda might still be alive." Mon sighed and shook her head, "It appears I have much to be sorry for."

"Yes." Boba agreed and then turned to leave with the Jedi.

Mon watched him leave and sighed yet again; because she had been so blinded by the evidence, she had wrongly accused the wrong man of a terrible crime. In doing so, whether she had actually consented to it or not, she was responsible for the ill-treatment the young man had endured while in custody; in fact, she also held herself culpable for nearly causing his death while in company of the real assassin. Her mistake had cost her dearly; her friendship with the Organas was probably irreparably damaged; the relationship with her own daughter was in tatters and her young aide might very well be alive if the assassin had been captured sooner. In which case, she owed her newlywed husband and apology as well; although she realized she could never make up for his loss.

----------

"Wrong man? How could you have the wrong man?" Lyman wondered as he fell back into the chair.

Mon sighed, she had been doing much of that lately, "Apparently, he was framed by a rogue Clone; one who hated the bounty hunter, Jango Fett. I was very wrong, Lyman; and I keep wondering if I had not been so focused on Boba Fett, the real killer might have been caught sooner." She explained.

"Sooner? You mean you have him now?" Lyman asked.

"Yes, apparently, the Jedi set a trap for him." Mon answered, "It was fortunate young Boba was not killed along with him; it was a terrible crash."

"Where is he? Where did they take him?" Lyman demanded, suddenly very angry.

"Well, to the detention center, of course. I only hope he will tell them who he was working for." Mon replied.

"Maybe he was just working for himself; I'd like to see him, Vice Chancellor." Lyman requested, "I want to see the man who killed my Kilda."

"I'd like to help you, Lyman; but no one can see him until he is arraigned." Mon told him.

Lyman seemed to accept that, and nodded, "Alright; it's probably better anyway, I would most likely kill him." He said.

"I understand how you feel, Lyman." Mon replied.

----------

Breha embraced her stepson, "Thank the Maker!" She exclaimed, "You frightened us half to death."

"I'm sorry; I didn't think things through, I just didn't want to be sent away for this." Boba told her.

"It does not matter; you are here, and the assassin has been found out." Bail answered from the bed.

"But not the one who hired him; we have to catch him, before he hires someone else to finish what has been started." Boba said.

"You can catch him, Boba; I know you can." Gemma replied as she wrapped her arms around his upper legs, burying her head in his stomach.

"Well, I have the Jedi to help me; he won't be able to hide forever." Boba assured her as he patted her on the back, "We'll get him."


	25. The Mastermind

Chapter 25 The Mastermind

Anakin and Obi-Wan watched from the doorway; it was satisfying to see the family reunited once more with the question of Boba's innocence resolved at last. Boba seemed to bask in their company, "We should return to the Temple." Obi-Wan announced, wishing to grant the family some privacy.

"Thank you for all you have done." Bail said, extending his hand to them.

Both Jedi entered the room to take it, "We only did what we felt was right." Obi-Wan replied.

"Nevertheless, I am very grateful." Bail answered.

"Well, this is not over yet; we must still find out who hired this rogue Clone." Anakin interjected.

"And I have every confidence that you will." Bail told them.

"Tell Ferri and Zak I'm sorry." Boba requested.

"You have already done that yourself, Boba." Obi-Wan reminded him.

"I know; I just I can't be sorry enough to make up for everything I put them through." Boba replied.

Obi-Wan sighed, "And they would do it all over again." He said.

"Probably; and I probably would too." Boba admitted.

----------

Black grinned at the examiner, "Well, you've caught me." He stated as a guard pushed him into a chair and secured his hand to its back.

"Who hired you?" Hannon demanded.

"That's none of your business." Black answered.

"Was it Boba Fett?" Hannon asked.

The Clone laughed, "That pathetic fool? You have got to be kidding." He scoffed.

"You'll break eventually." Tursk told him.

"Not in this lifetime." Black retorted.

"Do not count on it." The Chagrian answered, "We went easy on young Fett because of his connections to the Chancellor, you will not be so lucky."

Black laughed again, "Your worthless threats don't concern me." He replied.

Tursk shook his head, "Well, they should." He said as the door opened and the looming form of a Mon Calamari stood in the doorway slapping a switch against his leg.

Acken's eyes locked onto Black's, "Oh, Mr. Black, our threats are hardly worthless." He informed the Clone as he stepped into the room and the door slid closed behind him.

----------

"Look straight ahead, Zak." Declan instructed as he shone a light first into one and then into Zak's other eye, "What did he spray at you?"

"I don't know; I think Master Windu confiscated the canister though." Zak answered.

"Alright, is he waiting with Master Kenobi?" Declan asked.

"Probably." Zak replied, "Why, is there something wrong?"

Declan smiled reassuringly, "I'd just like to run some tests on the substance, Zak." He told him.

Zak shook his head, "I can sense you're not telling me everything." He answered, "You should know better."

Declan sighed, "Yes, I should. Alright, the truth is I don't see any serious damage; your eyes are irritated because there is some chemical burning. Don't worry, it is reversible as long as it's treated properly; but I need to know what kind of chemical I'm dealing with here before I can start treating it." He explained, "I'm sorry, Zak; I just didn't want to scare you."

"I'm not a youngling, Master Healer; I don't scare easily." Zak replied.

Again Declan smiled as he remembered the terrified Padawan after Baylor Grant had invaded his mind five years earlier and nodded, "I guess I sometimes forget that." He said.

"I know; it's alright." Zak replied, "I'm sure Master Windu realized you would need that canister."

"You are probably right; I want you to wait here, and I'll go see if I can find him." Declan ordered.

"You won't get an argument from me; I'd rather keep my eyesight." Zak told him.

"Good; now, while I'm doing that, I want you to use this solution to wash your eyes out as well as you can. We want to be sure there is nothing of that substance left." Declan instructed, handing Zak a bottle filled with a clear liquid.

Zak nodded as he took the bottle from him, "There are sterile cloths in that cabinet; if you wipe your eyes, use them. Right now, your eyes are vulnerable, and it would be very easy for them to become infected along with being burned." Haris continued.

"Alright, rinse with the solution, use the sterile cloths in the cabinet; I think I've got that." Zak replied.

Declan smiled, patted him on the shoulder and left the room. He found Obi-wan and Anakin quietly speaking with Ferri, "Well, Declan, what have you found?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, it could have been worse; as it is, his eyes have been chemically burned." Declan began and then, sensing Obi-Wan sudden concern added hastily, "I do not believe the damage will be permanent; however, I cannot treat him until I know what was in the spray. Zak said Master Windu confiscated the canister; do you know where he went?"

"I believe he took that canister to the archive to have it analyzed." Obi-Wan told him.

"Alright, I'll check there; knowing what was in that spray will help me know how best to treat the damage done." Declan replied and then turned to Ferri, "I understand you were sprayed as well, Ferri."

"Yes, but not full in the face as Zak was." Ferri told him.

"I would like to check you anyway; just to be on the safe side; why don't you go in and wait for me?" Declan requested.

"Alright; but I'm telling you, I'm fine." Ferri consented grudgingly.

Declan smiled again, "Humor me." He replied.

With a sigh and a shrug, Ferri headed into the healers' quarters.

Declan waited until the door slid closed, "Make sure both of them stay here until I return with analysis." He said.

"What is it, Declan?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I don't know; just a feeling, but I want to know what exactly I'm dealing with here." Declan answered elusively.

"But Ferri seems fine." Anakin protested.

"I know; just bear with me here, will you?" Declan requested.

Anakin sighed, "We really don't have time for this; if you want to keep Zak, that's understandable, but there doesn't appear to be anything wrong with Ferri." He said.

"Please, Anakin; you will not lose much time, and is it not better to err on the side of caution?" Declan replied.

Anakin started to protest again, "He's right, Anakin; I'm sure it won't take long." Obi-Wan interjected.

Anakin shook his head, "You're right, Declan; Ferri's health is my responsibility, I don't know what I was thinking." He admitted.

----------

Lyman stood with the Vice Chancellor and walked her to the door, "Thank you for coming, Vice Chancellor; I'm sure Kilda…I'm sure if she were here…" He trailed off, stifling a sob.

Mon put her hand on his arm, "I'm so sorry, Lyman; if only I had been more open-minded about Boba Fett this Black would have been caught sooner and…" Mon sighed, "I may never forgive myself."

"Oh you must not think that; he appeared guilty, why would you have searched elsewhere?" Lyman told her.

Mon sighed again, "I suppose you're right; but I should have seen it was a frame. And that poor boy….what I allowed…" She shook her head.

"Why are you so worried about that boy?" Lyman asked angrily.

"Because a great deal of injustice was done to him and he was ill-treated for something he had nothing to do with. I understand you're grieving, Lyman; but you should still be able to understand how I feel about all of this." Mon countered and then sighed, "I'm sorry; that was uncalled for. It has been a very long day; I must be tired."

"I understand, and I'm sorry too; I guess Kilda's death…I'm having a difficult time." Lyman answered as he triggered the door for her, "Goodnight, Vice Chancellor; thank you for coming."

Mon Mothma patted his arm, "Goodnight, Lyman." She replied as she entered the hallway.

Lyman watched her for a few moments before sliding the door closed and heaving a sigh of relief; he thought she would never leave. Things were starting to fall apart for him. His carefully conceived plans were going awry; his assassin had gotten himself caught. He shook his head at that; wondering why he had agreed to the plan Black had come up with. It was apparent to him that Black held a grudge against the man the Kaminoans had used to create the Clones; but to seek revenge against the unaltered son/Clone of Jango Fett had been pure madness. Now, he stood a good chance of being discovered even if Black never uttered a word to the examiners questioning him. In fact, Lyman was certain Black would never talk; but that did not relieve his concern that somehow the entire plot would be uncovered by the investigating Jedi. Better for him, perhaps, if he cut his losses and ran. He had enough credits to set himself up rather comfortably in one of the Outer Rim systems; yes, it appeared running was his only option now.

----------

"Well, my feelings on this were correct; those two were very lucky you came along when you did." Declan announced when he returned a few minutes later carrying a data pad with the results of the analysis.

"What was it, Declan?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The agent Black used on them should have caused permanent brain damage. It makes its way into the system eventually reaching the brain; had you not countered it with the Force when you did, their minds would have been completely wiped clean." Declan told them, "It's conceivable that it could still happen to a certain extent if any trace of it is in their systems. Zak's eyes are not the only thing in jeopardy here."

"To a certain extent?" Anakin questioned.

"Yes, short term memory loss more than likely." Declan answered, "But I can check for that, and counter it if I need to; I could use your help here, Anakin."

"You've got it." Anakin replied without hesitation but then looked at Obi-Wan, "Can you do without me for a little while?"

"I don't see why not, I have a hunch I'd like to track down; you can find me when you're finished here." Obi-Wan told him.

"A hunch?" Anakin questioned.

"Yes; I am permitted to have hunches, aren't I?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin grinned at him, "Of course, Master." He answered with a hint of amusement, "Just try to stay out of trouble."

Obi-Wan shook his head but smiled, "Yes, Master." He replied.


	26. Following a Hunch

Chapter 26 Following a Hunch

Black sat in a chair in the center of a small dark cell; his arms were bound behind his back and secured below the seat, and his ankles were bound to the front chair legs. Periodically, but without consistency, a light would come on briefly and then turn off again before he had a chance to adjust to its light, and yet long enough for the darkness, when it returned, to seem even darker; accompanying the light was a high pitched beeping that would continue for a time even after the light extinguished. He did not know how long he had been in the cell, or how much longer he would remain there; rest was impossible due to the unpredictable intrusions of light and sound, and, much to his alarm, Black felt his mental defenses breaking down. He had expected punishment, especially when the Mon Calamari brute appeared, but he had not expected mental torture; and for this, he had not been prepared. When the harsh light and maddening noise presented itself again, Black struggled against his restraints and screamed in frustration.

In the monitoring room several doors down, Hannon smiled with satisfaction and nodded to the other examiners waiting with him, "It's starting, then?" Tursk observed.

"Yes, it shouldn't be too much longer." Hannon confirmed.

"It had better be soon; we are running out of time." The Chagrian reminded them.

"Yes, well, at least we won't have to worry about brutality charges, Darda; I can't believe you would have defied orders by allowing Acken to interrogate him. What were you thinking?" Tursk demanded.

"That we needed answers fast." Darda answered defensively.

"And was that your rationalization for allowing Acken to strike young Boba Fett?" Tursk asked.

The Chagrian sighed, "No one allowed Acken to hit that boy; he took matters into his own hands when the boy wouldn't cooperate." He answered.

"Well, as it turns out, the boy was cooperating to the best of his ability because he had not done anything." Tursk pointed out, "In any case, brutality is never the answer; we are much more civilized here."

"And Acken is gone, so why are you going on about this?" Darda wondered.

Tursk shook his head, "He is only gone because I happened into the room. I agree that man in there is guilty as sin; but it does not give anyone the right to beat him to bloody pulp." He explained, "I told Acken we don't, we can't work like that, or else we become just as bad as the criminals."

A loud noise interrupted the conversation, and as they turned toward the monitor, the infrared image revealed Black lying on his side struggling frantically to free himself, "There, you see? Broken without beating; that's the civilized way of doing things." Tursk said, "Shall we go see what our friend, Black, has to say now?"

----------

Dena made her way over to the healers' quarters, eager to hear how her Jedi friends were doing; she had wanted to go with them when they had returned to the Temple, but Master Heth had wanted to speak further with her, and still being her Padawan, Dena could not refuse. Once the mastermind behind the assassin attempts was finally apprehended, she knew she would have to face the Council about her relationship with Boba Fett; and then she would have to face her parents. She sighed, feeling as if she had let them all down. But it couldn't be helped; she loved Boba, as she probably always would.

----------

When Declan reentered the treatment room, Ferri was standing over Zak, whose face was turned upward, carefully rinsing Zak's eyes with the solution Declan had given him. Behind Declan, Anakin smiled; the gesture proved to him just how far Ferri had come from the resentful arrogant Padawan he had once been. Sensing the others in the room, Ferri turned in their direction, "It's about time; can I leave now?" He asked impatiently.

"No, Padawan." Anakin replied.

Ferri eyed him suspiciously, "Why?" He wondered.

"Ferri, what Black sprayed in your face was a dangerous compound; had you not been found when you were, both of you would have lost every memory you possess. It's very important that I make sure nothing of that compound is left in your system, or you may begin to lose some of your memory anyway." Declan explained.

"Every memory? You mean like who we are?" Zak asked.

"Who you are, what you are, how to do things; depending on how long it stayed in your system, you probably would have had no more memories than an infant." Declan explained.

Zak gasped and Ferri sat down hard in the nearest chair, "By the Force." He whispered, "What will happen if there is some of it left in us?"

"Then I will get rid of it; just like Master Kenobi and I did when we found you." Anakin answered placing a hand reassuringly on Ferri's shoulder.

----------

Following his hunch, Obi-Wan headed for the speeder bay; he wanted to speak with the Vice Chancellor first. He went to the Senate complex, hoping she was in her temporary office. The office was abuzz with activity, and Obi-Wan was rewarded as he stepped into the fray to find Mon Mothma supervising the organization of the records that had been salvaged from the ruins of her former offices, "Vice Chancellor." He said as he bowed in respect.

"Master Kenobi, what can I do for you?" Mon asked and then glanced around, "As you can see, I am rather busy."

"I understand, Vice Chancellor; I will not take much of your time." Obi-Wan answered.

Mon Mothma sighed, "Very well; let us go into the inner office where it is quieter and more private." She conceded and led the way through the piles being sorted through by several Senate aides.

The door slid closed behind them, and the Vice Chancellor gestured for him to sit as she took her seat behind the desk, "I am at your service, Master Kenobi." She said graciously.

Obi-Wan sighed and shifted in his seat, "How long did you know your aide?" He asked.

"My aide? Kilda?" Mon asked, "Surely, you cannot possibly think she was involved in all of this; I have known her since she was a child."

"I'm sorry; I meant no offense. But the center of the explosion in your office _was_ her desk." Obi-Wan replied.

Mon Mothma nodded, "Fair enough, it does appear you do have reason to question her loyalty to me; however, I can assure you that I trusted her explicitly." She insisted.

"Yes, I thought as much; then I must ask, when did she meet her husband?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Lyman? Oh, let me see; it must have been nearly a year ago, I believe. Such a nice young man." Mon answered.

"Where did she meet him?" Obi-Wan asked.

"That I don't know; she just came in one day and told me about him. And after that, he would come to the offices and…oh, Master Kenobi, you cannot possibly think Lyman…no, that just cannot be." Mon said firmly.

"And why not?" Obi-Wan asked, "Do you know anything about him? Where he came from? What his occupation is?"

"Well, no not very much; but I am certain Kilda did." Mon answered.

"Really? And she never confided in you about it?" Obi-Wan questioned.

Mon rubbed her temple in thought and then looked puzzled, "I don't know; and you are right, I am sure she would have." She had to force herself to admit, "But I still find it hard to believe that Lyman had anything to do with this; he loved Kilda, why would he kill her?"

"Did he love her?" Obi-Wan wondered, "Or was he using her to get access to your office?"

"That's ridiculous, I know Lyman well enough to know he is heartbroken." Mon scoffed, "Besides, I thought Bail Organa was his target, why would he not then seduce his aide and not mine?"

"I still believe the Chancellor was the primary target, but you were targeted as well; the explosion in your office is proof of this. And I believe you are forgetting who Chancellor Organa's aide is, aren't you; I rather doubt he would be very successful trying to seduce Padme Skywalker." Obi-Wan answered, "Finally, obtaining access to your Office is only one step away from the Chancellor's."

Mon shook her head, stood up and forward on the desk, "I do not think I like where you are going with this." She said and then sighed, "However, I must admit your assertions are valid; if you would like to question Lyman, I will give you the address to his residence."

"Thank you, Vice Chancellor; I hope that I am wrong, however, I sense that I am not." Obi-Wan replied.

Mon sighed again, "I do not think you are either; it appears poor Kilda and I have both been fooled by this man." She agreed.

"Yes, I am sorry." Obi-Wan told her.

"So am I; for a great many things. If Lyman is responsible for Kilda's death, I want him to be held accountable." Mon said.

"I will see that he is, Vice Chancellor." Obi-Wan assured her as he stood and then bowed.

----------

"Where did Master Obi-Wan go?" Zak asked as he waited for his test results.

"Following a hunch." Anakin answered.

"What kind of hunch?" Zak asked.

"He didn't tell me." Anakin replied.

"I didn't think he had to, Master." Ferri said.

Anakin sighed, "Just because I can read his mind, doesn't mean I always do it; that would be rude." He explained.

"But you did; didn't you." Ferri guessed, smiling.

"No, I didn't; but if you're so interested, I will ask him." Anakin said; then closed his eyes and reached out through the Force to his brother.

After a moment, he opened them, "He has gone to question Lyman Malta."

"Lyman Malta; isn't he the one who was married to the Vice Chancellor's aide?" Zak asked.

"Yes, and if this hunch is correct, it appears Malta mar-…." Anakin began.

"Of course! I knew there was something familiar when I sensed him in the Vice Chancellor's flat." Ferri cut in, hitting his forehead with the palm of his hand, "He was the other presence I sensed in the conversation I picked up when we were on our way to the celebration."

"But his wife was killed in the explosion." Zak protested.

"He probably planned that too; she and the Vice Chancellor were both supposed to have been killed. He must have had this planned for a long time; he only married that poor girl to get access to those offices." Anakin answered.

"That's twisted." Ferri said.

"Yes." Anakin agreed.

"But what was his motive? He's not a politician; what reason would he have to want both the Chancellor and the Vice Chancellor dead?" Zak wondered.

"I don't know; but I am sure that will be one of the first questions Obi-Wan asks him." Anakin replied.

Zak slipped off the examination table, "We should help him; Lyman may be dangerous." He decided; and Ferri nodded in agreement.

"Hold on; neither of you are going anywhere until the results of those tests come back. And until I know there is nothing of that poison left in you, I'm not going anywhere either; Obi-Wan is perfectly capable of taking care of himself." Anakin told them, "I have already warned him, and he will be on his guard."

Anakin squashed any protest the two apprentices attempted with a wave of his had, "This is not easy for me either; but until we hear from Declan, none of us have a choice." He explained.

Silently, both boys nodded in resigned agreement.

----------

With the knowledge he learned from Anakin, Obi-Wan was now fairly certain Lyman Malta was the man behind the attempts on both the Chancellor and the Vice Chancellor. And that would make Lyman as dangerous as a cornered animal. Obi-Wan would have to tread carefully in dealing with him.


	27. Lyman Malta

Chapter 27 Lyman Malta

Dena entered the healers' quarters and opened the door to the treatment area. She peered in tentatively and Anakin turned as he sensed her presence behind him, "Come in, Dena; we are just waiting for the test results." He said.

"Test results? What's wrong?" Dena asked.

Anakin smiled, "Hopefully nothing; but the contents of that spray were more dangerous than we first suspected. Master Declan wants to be sure nothing of it remains in them; and so he is testing their blood to be sure." He explained.

"Well, what if there is? Is there a way to counter it?" Dena asked.

"Yes, that's why I'm here." Anakin answered, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly.

"Oh, I see; and what about Zak's eyes? Are they alright?" Dena asked.

"Master Declan says there is slight chemical burning; but nothing that will not heal with proper treatment." Anakin replied, "And how are you doing?"

Dena looked at him in puzzlement, "I wasn't injured, Master Skywalker." She said.

"No, but you are facing a difficult decision; how are you dealing with that?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know." Dena sighed and then turned away.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Anakin asked.

Dena shook her head, "No; this is…I made this mess; I have to clean it up." She answered.

Anakin put both hands on her shoulders, "You don't have to do it alone, Padawan." He told her.

Dena felt her fragile control begin to falter, "I…I don't know what to do." She said as her tears welled up.

"Have you talked with your parents?" Anakin asked.

"I can't; they'll be disappointed in me." Dena replied.

"Why?" Anakin wondered.

"Because I've failed." Dena answered as she stared down at the floor.

"Failed? Dena, have you spoken with Master Yoda?" Anakin asked.

"Yes." Dena admitted.

"And did he tell you that you have failed?" Anakin asked.

"Well, no; he told me….he told me that I…." Dena stammered.

"That you're on a different path; isn't that right?" Anakin finished.

Dena shook her head, "But my parents will never understand that." She argued.

"Why not? Don't they love you?" Anakin asked.

Ferri scratched his forehead, "I think your parents will be much more understanding than mine were." He interjected.

"Well, you have to tell them eventually, Dena." Zak said.

"I know." Dena admitted with a sigh.

"Alright; I suggest you ask Master Yoda to be with you when you speak with your parents. You can talk things over with them, and then you will be better prepared when you face the Council." Anakin said.

Dena nodded thoughtfully and then frowned and added, "What about Master Heth? I've failed her as well."

Ferri laughed, "You have no idea what failure is, Dena." He countered.

Dena glared at him, "There's a difference between failure and betrayal." She retorted.

"Dena!" Zak exclaimed as Ferri turned away from all them.

Anakin pursed his lips and shook his head, "I think you had better leave now, Dena." He told her sternly.

Dena's face reddened as she covered her mouth, "I'm sorry, Ferri; I should not have said that." She said.

Ferri remained with his back to them, "Maybe you shouldn't have; but it's obviously what you were thinking. I guess I will never be able to atone for what I did." He replied.

"I really am sorry, Ferri." Dena repeated as she backed toward the door, nearly bumping into Declan who had just entered the room, "Excuse me, Master Healer; I really hope you both will be alright."

"What was that all about?" Declan asked as Dena disappeared quickly through the open doorway.

"Dena has opened up an old wound." Anakin answered as he placed one hand on Ferri's shoulder and squeezed, "You have more than made up for Myrkr, Padawan."

"Not in her eyes; how many more Jedi think like her?" Ferri wondered.

Anakin sighed and shook his head, "Not enough to matter, Ferri." He assured him.

Zak stood up and moved to stand in front of his friend, "Your betrayal was against me and my master; and as far as I'm concerned, you atoned for what you did when you helped us find Master Anakin four years ago; and I know Master Obi-Wan thinks the same. We have gone on many missions together, you and I; and I trust you with my life, my friend." He said as he placed both hands on Ferri's shoulders.

Ferri managed to smile a little, "I know; thank you, Zak." He replied.

"Well, now that you've settled that; I thought you might like to know that it appears nothing of the compound is present in either of you. So, aside from Zak taking it easy for a day or two to rest his eyes, I see no reason to keep you here any longer." Declan announced.

"Good news, Declan!" Anakin exclaimed and then addressed the two apprentices, "Zak, I want you to remain here; Ferri and I will go to help Obi-Wan."

"Oh no; there's no way I'm staying here. My place is beside my master." Zak protested.

"I'm giving you an order, Padawan." Anakin told him.

"One that you will force me to disobey." Zak threatened.

----------

Obi-Wan guided his speeder into the parking deck below the housing complex where Lyman Malta resided. Glancing at the data pad once more to recheck the suite number, he hopped out of the speeder and headed for one of two lifts located in the parking deck. He took the lift to the floor and walked down the broad corridor to the suite located near the end of the hallway. Reaching out through the Force, he could feel the presence of one occupant in the flat; bracing himself for what he suspected could very well become a violent confrontation, he hit the buzzer next to the door, "Who is it?" The voice inside inquired.

"I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I would like to ask you a few questions." Obi-Wan replied calmly.

"Questions? I don't know anything; go away." The voice ordered.

"I mean no disrespect, but you do not even know what I wish to ask you." Obi-Wan answered politely.

There was silence for a moment, and Obi-Wan sensed that Malta was trying to decide what to do, "Lyman?" Obi-Wan called when the silence persisted.

The inquiry was followed by the sound of the door as it slid open, "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be rude. Since my wife…." Malta trailed off with a sigh.

"My condolences; I am actually here to try to shed some light on the being responsible for her death, and I was hoping you could help me." Obi-Wan replied, "May I come in?"

"Well, I don't know how I can help you; my wife was working when….I don't really know that much about what she did." Malta answered.

"Really? But from what I understand, you visited her there frequently." Obi-Wan countered.

"Oh, well, yes; but only to take her to lunch." Malta corrected hastily.

"And to drop presents off to her?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Sometimes." Malta admitted as his eyes narrowed, "Is that a crime?"

Obi-Wan smiled, "Only if the presents prove to be….fatal." He said.

"Are you accusing me of killing my own wife?" Malta demanded.

"Where did you meet her, Lyman?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I don't remember exactly; what difference does it make?" Malta answered defensively.

"What do you do for a living?" Obi-Wan asked, "It's funny, the Vice Chancellor wasn't even sure."

"What? I don't have to answer any more of your questions." Malta replied indignantly and started to turn away.

As he did, Obi-Wan noticed several traveling bags stacked neatly in the corner, "Going somewhere, Lyman?" He asked.

"Yes, my wife is dead; I need to get away from here." Malta told him.

"I imagine you do; since you will not answer any more questions, then why don't we sit down, and I'll tell you a little story." Obi-Wan suggested, taking Lyman by the arm and guiding him to the nearest seat.

"I have to catch a flight; I don't really have time." Lyman said nervously.

"You're sweating, Lyman; why is that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You make me nervous." Lyman answered.

"Do I? Why would that be? Is it because you know you've been caught?" Obi-Wan wondered.

Lyman laughed, "Caught? I don't know what you're talking about." He lied.

"Oh, I think you do; why don't I tell you what I think." Obi-Wan replied, "I think you came to Coruscant to kill the Chancellor."

Lyman's laugh turned high pitched, and he wiped his brow, "That's ridiculous; I've lived her for almost two years." He said.

"Oh yes, I know you have; but it's interesting, Lyman, that we have no information about you at all prior to that time. No one knows where you came from, or what you did before you came here; in fact, no one really knows what you've been doing here for two years. You live comfortably enough; and yet you don't seem to have a source for your income. So you came here to kill the Chancellor; but you had to get close to him, didn't you. So you checked everything out thoroughly; and you decided if you could get close to the Chancellor's aide, you could get to him. The trouble was, the Chancellor's aide was a happily married woman, and you knew that wouldn't work. So you turned your eye toward the Vice Chancellor's, knowing that if you could get to her, you could get to the Chancellor through her. And you set about to seduce that poor young woman; tricking her into thinking you loved her." Obi-Wan began, "How am I doing so far?"

Lyman smiled, "You weave a pretty tale, Master Kenobi; completely ridiculous, but it's a good one." He answered.

"So you plied her with presents, and lunches and completely swept her off her feet; and you charmed the Vice Chancellor as well, knowing how close she and her aide were. I don't know if marrying her was actually in your original plan, or it was something you had to do to keep up your ruse; but the presents and the lunches continued and no one thought anything of you stopping by to see her. Then one day, probably sometime last week, you granted her one last present; and she never had a chance to take that one home did she? Or did you ask her to keep it with her as a reminder of you? In any case, that last gift destroyed the Vice Chancellor's offices and killed her." Obi-Wan continued.

"If I was after the Chancellor, then why kill the Vice Chancellor?" Lyman asked.

"Oh, did I say you were trying to kill the Vice Chancellor?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, I supposedly planted a bomb in her office; wouldn't that be my intention?" Lyman asked smoothly.

"But it was Kilda who was killed; were you tying up your loose ends, Lyman?" Obi-Wan asked.

Lyman stood up, "I don't have to take this." He answered angrily.

"Sit down." Obi-Wan commanded.

Lyman turned his back on him, "You should have quit while you could." He said, suddenly very calmly.

"Why is that? Have I become a loose end?" Obi-Wan asked, equally calm, "You do realize that the Jedi Order, the Vice Chancellor and the Chancellor know where I am, don't you?"  
Lyman laughed and turned around, "It won't matter; I'll be gone, long gone." He replied as he trained his weapon on the Jedi Master.

"So, how far off was I, Lyman?" Obi-Wan asked, undisturbed by the weapon pointed at him.

"You're good, Jedi; I didn't think anyone would have been able to figure it all out." Lyman answered.

"But it all started falling apart when your Clone assassin decided to play things his way, didn't it. Framing the Chancellor's stepson was a foolish plan; I'm guessing that was not your idea." Obi-Wan surmised.

"No, that was too messy; but he was confident it would work." Lyman admitted, "And it almost did."

"Yes, until the Chancellor's stepson bolted and your assassin took matters into his own hands; had we not been close by, there would have been two more loose ends to clean up. Things really were getting messy weren't they." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes, and that's when I knew it was time to cut my losses and run." Lyman answered.

"Cut your losses? Then someone else hired you?" Obi-Wan questioned.

Lyman laughed again, "What reason would I have to kill a politician?" He asked.

"I see; it makes sense now why we have no information on you." Obi-Wan replied with a nod, "But you haven't finished your job, Lyman; that's not very good business, is it?"

"This isn't over yet; do you think Black is the only mercenary in this galaxy?" Lyman asked, "Once I'm out of this system, all I have to do is hire someone else to finish the job."

"If you make it out of the system; and I don't think there's much chance of that even if you do succeed in killing me." Obi-Wan told him.

"But I'm not going to kill you; at least not yet. I need your help first." Lyman replied.

"Well, I fear you are out of luck, because I have no intention of helping you." Obi-Wan stated.

"I'm not giving you a choice." Lyman answered.

"Ah, then you will have a difficult time; because I will not cooperate. And if you shoot me with that weapon, I will lose consciousness, and if your intention is to use me as a hostage, then you will be forced to carry or drag me. Do you really think you have that much time, Lyman?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'll take my chances." Lyman answered and fired the weapon at his captive.

The dart lodged in Obi-Wan's shoulder, "That was your last…mistake." Obi-Wan slurred as he slumped forward.


	28. Lyman's Last Mistake

Chapter 28 Lyman's Last Mistake

Anakin was clearly unhappy with Zak's defiance; but knowing the young Jedi would follow him if left behind, Anakin felt it would be better if they were together. How would Anakin explain to Zak's master why, when the master healer had clearly prescribed rest, he had allowed Zak to accompany them? With a sigh, he decided he would face Obi-Wan's displeasure just as he always did, knowing the older master would quickly let it pass…as he always did. The three Jedi had already left the Temple when Obi-Wan connected with him to alert him of Lyman's plan; pushing the speeder to its limits, Anakin sped toward Lyman's residence.

----------

Steeling herself for the apology she was not sure would be accepted, Mon Mothma took the lift up to the level where the Chancellor's room was located. Her stubborn refusal to see past the circumstantial evidence pointing to Boba Fett had led to the boy's arrest and ill-treatment and had alienated her from two people she had once considered very good friends; in addition, her own daughter was barely speaking with her. Despite everything she was told concerning young Fett's character, she had been unwilling to even consider the possibility that he was not guilty; she had judged the boy based on the character of Jango Fett, and that had been grossly unfair to the young man who was still struggling to escape from the dark shadow cast by the ruthless bounty hunter. Breha had accused her of looking to just please the citizens with a quick arrest, and Mon was beginning to wonder if she had been right. The lift door opened and the Vice Chancellor took a deep breath before she stepped out and turned in the direction of the Chancellor's room.

Mon Mothma stood in the doorway, unsure of whether she should enter or not. "What is it, Vice Chancellor?" Bail asked.

Breha, who had been standing next to the bed, turned to glare coldly at her, "Have you come to arrest our son again? Or perhaps you believe our daughter is responsible for this now?" She asked hostilely.

Mon sighed and looked down, "Actually, I have come to apologize." She answered, "May I come in?"

Breha shrugged and with a sigh, Bail beckoned to her, "I was hoping Gemma and Boba would both be here…." Mon began.

"Boba should be back momentarily; Dr. Averill wanted to check him over. Gemma is taking her schooling lessons with her governess, and probably will not be back until this evening." Bail informed her.

"Very well; I guess I will speak with them later then." Mon replied.

"Speak with who?" Boba asked as he entered the room with Haris Averill.

"Well, with you and Gemma; I'm sorry, Boba. I know I told you this before, but I wanted to say in front of your family. It was very wrong for me not to have considered the life you have led since you came to live here." Mon told him.

"Thank you." Boba answered, "I just wish you had, and maybe your aide would not have died."

"Believe me, I have thought about that a great deal. It appears the poor girl was fooled; we both were." Mon replied with a shake of her head.

"Fooled? So Master Kenobi was right." Breha said.

"Yes, it appears so; and I might have seen it sooner had I not been so fixated on your guilt, Boba." Mon admitted.

"Could someone please tell me what you're talking about?" Boba requested.

"It seems Lyman Malta was the one who hired Black." Bail answered.

"Why?" Boba asked.

"Well, we do not know that yet; Master Kenobi has gone to question him." Breha replied.

Without another word, Boba moved back toward the doorway, "Where do you think you are going?" Breha asked.

"I want to talk with that scumbag." Boba answered.

Haris took hold of his arm, "Why don't you wait until the Jedi have taken him into custody?" He suggested.

"I don't want to wait; I want to see him now." Boba replied, shrugging Haris' hand from his arm.

"Calm down, Son; I do not want you to do anything foolish." Bail warned.

Boba huffed, "I won't; I just want to look him the eye and ask him why he wants you dead." He said.

"I wish you would not." Breha interjected.

"But look what he did." Boba protested, gesturing to Bail, "Don't you want to know why?"

"Yes, and we will; but you have been put in harm's way far too often as of late, and I would prefer to keep you safe for at least the rest of the week." Breha explained.

"I'll be very careful, I promise." Boba assured her.

Breha sighed and shook her head, "You always promise, but you seldom are." She countered and then sighed again, "However, as you have reminded all too often, I am not your mother; and you are old enough to do as you wish."

Boba moved toward her and wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sorry." He whispered quietly.

Breha sighed yet again and closed her eyes, "Go; just…just take care of yourself." She told him.

"I will." Boba promised as she pushed him away.

Breha nodded as Boba walked to Bail; Bail put a hand on Boba's arm and squeezed, "Don't get reckless." He ordered.

"No, sir." Boba replied solemnly, patting the older man's hand.

Mon Mothma stood back, feeling like an intruder; Boba only gave her a passing glance as he walked from the room, leaving her and his step-parents alone to attempt to breach the gulf that had formed between them.

----------

Lyman grunted as he dragged Obi-Wan's limp body toward the door; he would not have guessed that the man would have been this heavy. Twice, he had tried to pull him to his feet in attempts to lift the Jedi Master up onto his shoulders, and twice he had failed. Kenobi's last words echoed in his mind _"That was you last mistake." _He had said, and Lyman was beginning to think he had been right. He stood up for a moment, wondering just how he would manage to drag his hostage down the hall to lift without being noticed by one of his neighbors. Shaking his head and sighing, he bent down again, put his hands underneath Obi-Wan's armpits and started to resume his progress to the door; suddenly he was lifted off his feet and slammed onto his back. Fighting to get his breath back, Lyman tried to grasp what had just happened; in a flash, his apparently very conscious hostage was kneeling on his chest, "Wha…" He managed to get out.

"I told you that was your last mistake." Obi-Wan replied.

----------

Anakin weaved in and out of the traffic with practiced ease as he sped toward his destination. Obi-Wan had assured him that the situation was under control for the moment, but he still urged his brother to be swift; while he had been able to use the Force to temporarily counter some of the effects of the drug Lyman had used on him, he was not entirely sure how long he would be able keep himself from succumbing to it completely. The speeder zipped into the underground parking deck where Anakin pulled it to a skidding halt; before he could even shut the engines down, both Padawans were out and running toward the nearest lift. It was difficult, but Anakin managed to push down his impatience as the lift took them to the desired level; when it stopped, Anakin manually forced the doors open in his rush to assist his former master. With both Padawans on his heels, he raced down the corridor toward Lyman Malta's flat, barely pausing at the door as he waved his hand using the Force to slide the door open.

----------

Boba leaped into the nearest government-issue speeder as he exited the lift wondering when Obi-Wan Kenobi had gone to question Lyman Malta. While he had every confidence the Jedi Master could handle Malta, he was eager to get his hands on the man. The burning question in his mind was why; what reason did this man have for wanting Bail dead? It haunted Boba, who had no clue as to why anyone would hate the fair-minded, compassionate leader of the Republic. Well, he intended to find out if he had to beat the answer out of the filthy sarlaac.

----------

Obi-Wan smiled down at the man lying helpless beneath his knees. Sensing what Lyman's intention had been, Obi-Wan had stalled long enough to gather the Force around him; when the dart pierced his shoulder he was already prepared to counter its effects and feigned unconsciousness. And then, using the Force once again, he threw all his weight against Lyman's efforts to move him, waiting until he knew his would-be captor's attention was focused completely on trying to budge the unnaturally heavy Jedi. Lyman Malta had been completely unprepared when Obi-Wan's kick connected with his chest, knocking him off his feet onto his back. Knowing that Anakin was on his way, Obi-Wan had only to hold out long enough for his friend to come and take custody of the middle man in the assassination plot. The hiss of the door as it slid open signaled the arrival his former Padawan, and Obi-Wan shifted his attention from his prisoner to Anakin Skywalker who looked visibly relieved that Obi-Wan had managed to gain the upper hand. Obi-Wan rocked back on his heels and stood up as Ferri reached down to pull Lyman to his feet. With a heavy sigh, Obi-Wan moved unsteadily to the nearest chair and fell into it. Keeping one eye on his mentor, Anakin moved to help his Padawan secure the now-struggling Malta as Zak knelt down in front of his master; Obi-Wan's hand went to the dart still imbedded in his shoulder, fumbling to pull it out, but finding it increasingly difficult to control his fingers. Zak brushed the hand away, gingerly pulled the dart free and then eased Obi-Wan against the back of the chair. Having been ordered to assist the Jedi by the Vice Chancellor, several Clone guards entered the flat to take Lyman into custody; relieved of his prisoner Anakin turned his attention toward the drugged Jedi Master. Shaking his head, he bent over to examine him, "You should have waited for me." He admonished.

"No time, Ana..kin." Obi-Wan mumbled.

"No time; and you call me reckless." Anakin replied with a sigh.

Obi-Wan smiled as he slipped into unconsciousness.

----------

Boba nearly slammed his speeder into the wall of the parking garage and hit the ground running as he leaped out of it. When he emerged from the lift several minutes later, several Clones were escorting Lyman toward him; without hesitation, he stalked forward, his eyes blazing in anger and barely controlled rage. Boba was on him before the Clones could act, driving a balled fist into the man's chest, sending him, gasping for air, to his knees, "WHY, YOU PIECE OF BANTHA POODU?!" He demanded.

Fighting for breath for the second time in minutes, Lyman raised his head to look at his attacker, "The…money…was…too…good." He gasped.

Giving into his rage, Boba reached down and pulled Lyman up by his collar, "I could kill you right here." He declared through clenched teeth.

"But you won't; will you Boba." Zak said from behind the captive Malta.

For a moment, Boba stood unmoving with Lyman's collar bunched up in his tightly closed hand, "No, I won't." He relented, shoving Malta backward into the guards behind him, "You're worse than Black; hiring others to do your dirty work; you make me sick."

Lyman quickly regained his composure and smiled at Boba as the guards shoved him toward the lift; Boba clenched his fists and fought down the urge to wipe that smile off Lyman's face. Zak came forward and put a hand on Boba's shoulder, "It's over; it's finally over." He told him.

"Not quite." Anakin corrected as he entered the corridor, "Lyman is working for someone else."


	29. Return to Kamino

Chapter 29 Return to Kamino

As Obi-Wan was relating his theory to Lyman Malta, the rogue Clone calling himself Black had finally broken under the unrelenting mental torment the examiners had subjected him to. Like an open book, Black revealed his relationship with the man Obi-Wan suspected was behind the assassination attempt. Although he could shed no light on Lyman's motive, the confession was enough for the Vice Chancellor to authorize Malta's arrest; having already ordered several Clones to assist Master Skywalker, she could now officially order them to take Lyman Malta into custody.

With Lyman now securely in the hands of the authorities, Anakin and Ferri helped Zak return his unconscious master to the Temple to recover. Although Anakin was almost certain the drug Lyman had used to subdue the Jedi master would do no permanent harm, after the scare with their two Padawans, he did not want to take any chances. After running a test on a sample of his blood, Declan assured them the effects would be temporary as the drug worked its way through Obi-Wan's system. He predicted Obi-Wan would more than likely awake after an hour or two, although he could not guarantee how he would feel when he did. And two and a half hours later, the Jedi Master did finally stir as he moaned and rolled over before opening his eyes, only to quickly clamp them shut as even the subdued light worsened his pounding headache, "Not feeling so hot, are you." Anakin observed smugly from his seat nearby, "Maybe next time, you'll wait until I've caught up with you."

Obi-Wan moaned again and focused on willing away the throbbing in his head, "He..." He began and then moaned and sat up abruptly as he felt the overwhelming need to retch.

Anakin leaped up, adjusting a bowl that had been placed beside the bed and guiding Obi-Wan's head toward it; then remaining with one hand placed reassuringly on Obi-Wan's back, "Yeah, Declan thought that might happen." He said as Obi-Wan emptied the contents of his stomach into the waiting bowl, "Are you feeling better?"

Obi-Wan remained with his head between his knees, waiting for the wave of nausea to pass, "No." He answered.

Anakin patted his back and then went into Obi-Wan's bathroom, soaked a towel in cold water and face cloth in warm. Returning to the bed, he placed the cold towel on the back of Obi-Wan's neck and handed him the warm face cloth, "Declan said this won't last long; it's just the side effects from the drug Lyman used on you." He informed him.

Obi-Wan wiped his face, "That's reassuring." He replied.

Anakin pressed on the cold towel gently, "Well, that's what you get for being reckless; how many times have you lectured me…." He started.

"He was just about to leave, Anakin." Obi-Wan interrupted, in a weary tone, "There wasn't time."

"You're probably right." Anakin admitted with a sigh, "But what if he had shot you with something lethal?"

"Well, then I would probably be dead." Obi-Wan answered, "But it would not have prevented me from trying to stop Lyman."

Anakin shook his head, "You're impossible." He said.

"Would you rather he had gotten away?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No; I guess not." Anakin conceded begrudgingly.

"I didn't think so." Obi-Wan replied and then eased back down and covered his eyes with one arm, "Where is Zak?"

"He and Ferri are helping Dena prepare to face the Council." Anakin told him and then returned to the bathroom to dampen another towel.

"You don't have to hover, Anakin." Obi-Wan said as Anakin placed the cool towel in his hand.

"I'm not going to; I just wanted to be here when you woke up. Now that I know you're alright…well, more or less, I'll leave; Declan says the best thing you could do is just to sleep this off." Anakin replied.

Obi-Wan folded the towel and covered the upper part of his face with it and sighed deeply, "Well, I guess that's what I'll do then; thanks for staying."

"That's what brothers do." Anakin answered as he patted Obi-Wan's arm, "Oh, by the way, I understand the Vice Chancellor has requested a meeting with the Council; I'll fill you in when you're a little more like yourself."

"Good; because admittedly, I don't think I'm up to attending it." Obi-Wan said.

Alright, just get some rest; I'll see you later." Anakin told him.

----------

Why Black had turned rogue was still a mystery; and to that end, the Chancellor advised Mon to consult with the Kaminoans, who were responsible for the creation of the Clones to begin with. Perhaps they could shed some light as to what had happened for Black to have such a vastly different personality than the others. Mon in turn, decided to contact the Jedi Council with a request that they, having already involved themselves in the assassination investigation, extend it to include an interview with the Kaminoan authorities in Tipoca City. "It is curious that this Black is vastly different that the others; the Jedi would be happy to investigate if that is what you wish, Vice Chancellor." Mace told Mothma as her hologram shimmered in the center of the Council chamber.

"Thank you, Master Windu; the Chancellor and I would both be extremely grateful for your assistance." Mon Mothma answered.

"Since we do not have any way of contacting the Kaminoans, we will send a Jedi to speak with Lama Su in person." Ki Adi Mundi informed her.

"Master Kenobi has been there; I believe sending him would be the wisest course of action." Adi Gallia suggested.

"I agree." Yoda concurred.

"Is he up to it? I understand he was not conscious when my men arrived." Mon replied.

"He was drugged; but I was just with him, and although he is still suffering from some of its effects, our healer has informed me that will not last. I am sure Master Kenobi will be fit for duty by tomorrow." Anakin explained.

"Very well, I leave it in your capable hands, Masters. I will await your findings." Mon Mothma said just before her image faded.

"I would like to go along, if the rest of the Council is agreeable." Anakin requested, "I've always been curious about the Kaminoan operations."

The other Council members nodded, and Mace answered for them all, "I see no reason why any of us would object to your request."

----------

"So, how do you feel about this now, Dena?" Zak asked, sitting on the edge of Dena's bed.

"Better; I can't tell you how glad I am to have the two of you to help me." Dena answered from her perch on her desk.

"The Council will understand; they aren't unreasonable." Ferri assured her.

"I know; but it wasn't really the Council I was worried about, I told you that." Dena countered.

"Well, your parents aren't unreasonable either, are they?" Ferri asked.

"No, at least I don't think so." Dena replied with a shake of her head.

"Listen, Dena, I know it isn't easy, but you have to follow your own path; if it's with Boba, then that is where you must go. If your parents love you, then they will understand." Zak told her.

Dena smiled sadly at him, "Poor Zak; I wish your parents were as loving as mine are." She said.

Zak shrugged and smiled back, "I have stopped wishing that a long time ago and moved on; I have what I need right here." He told her.

They were all silent for a moment and then Dena hopped off her desk, "Well, I don't want to keep either of you any longer; I'm sure you've got better things to do." She announced.

Ferri nodded and stood up, placing a hand on her shoulder as he looked down at her, "Don't worry, Dena; trust in the Force." He advised and then looked at Zak, "A very wise Padawan once told me that."

Dena nodded and watched them both as they headed down the hallway; it was good to have friends, she thought to herself.

Without a word, both apprentices headed for the dining hall; having missed both the noon and dinner meals, they were both thinking along the same lines. Afterwards, Ferri went to his quarters while Zak made a tray up for Obi-Wan; not wanting to disturb his master, he slipped in, left the tray on Obi-Wan's worktable, took away the bowl Obi-Wan had used earlier along with the soiled face cloth. He would deposit the face cloth in the laundry bin and would take care of the contents of the bowl himself before returning the bowl to the healers' quarters where it had come from.

Another two hours of sleep worked wonders for Obi-Wan, and when he awoke the second time, the nauseating headache that had plagued him was gone. By the following morning, he was feeling fit again and ready to travel to Kamino along with his apprentice as had been mandated by the Council. As Obi-Wan watched Zak stow his gear, he could not help but think back to the excitable Padawan Zak had once been. Experience and age had matured him; the excitement was still there, but it was tempered with a measure of control developed through nearly five years of practice, "Ready to go, Padawan?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, Master; I've done a little reading on Kamino, it will be interesting to actually see it." Zak answered.

"It will indeed; just remember, our mission is to find out what happened to Black." Obi-Wan reminded him.

"Oh yes, I understand, Master; but I always look at every mission as a learning experience." Zak replied.

Obi-Wan nodded, "As you should, Zak." He agreed.

"Are we late?" Anakin asked as he entered the cockpit followed by his own apprentice.

"Not in the least; we have only just arrived." Obi-Wan answered.

"You're looking a little better than you did yesterday." Anakin observed taking the co-pilot's seat while Ferri took the other passenger's next to Zak.

"I did as Declan advised and slept it off." Obi-Wan replied as he finished completing the preflight checks, "Strap yourselves in; I'm ready to go."

The trip to the watery, storm-tossed planet of Kamino was uneventful, and Obi-Wan landed the ship on the platform amidst the ever-present wind and rain which dominated the Kaminoan climate. Gathering their cloaks around them to ward off the inclement weather, Obi-Wan led the way toward to entrance into Tipoca City. Inside, they were by met Taun We, who recognized Obi-Wan immediately and led them down the corridor to the meeting room where Lama Su joined them moments later. As a group all four Jedi bowed politely and seated themselves at Lama Su's invitation as seats descended from above, "What brings you here, Master Kenobi?" Lama Su asked, "Is the Republic in need of another army? I am sure you remember that it will take a minimum of ten years to develop them."

Obi-Wan smiled, "We are not here to order more Clones, Prime Minister; we are here concerning one particular Clone."

Lama Su looked puzzled, "I am afraid I do not understand; the Clones are not bred to develop individual characteristics; with the exception of the one called Boba, they are all completely alike." He explained.

"Well, I can assure you, the one I am referring to is very different." Obi-Wan replied, "He was hired to assassinate our Chancellor."

"That is not possible; our Clones are bred to be loyal to the Chancellor, it is completely against the nature of any of them to assassinate him." Lama Su insisted.

"When you say loyal to the Chancellor, do you mean only Chancellor Palpatine?" Anakin asked.

"No, Master…." Lama Su began.

"Skywalker." Anakin finished.

"Ah, Master Skywalker; no, we have never met Chancellor Palpatine. They were simply taught loyalty to the Chancellor of the Republic. This makes it impossible for any of them to have turned against him." Lama Su answered.

"Well, I assure you, this one did; he is unlike the others." Obi-Wan told him.

"Hmm…that is very disturbing; if you will allow me a little time, I can check our records here. Perhaps an explanation will present itself." Lama Su replied, "I can see to it that you are made comfortable if you wish to stay."

"Thank you, that would be most kind." Obi-Wan said.

"And perhaps your companions would be interested in touring our facilities here; I am sure they will find them as fascinating as you did on your first visit to us." Lama Su suggested.

"Yes, again, I must thank you for your hospitality." Obi-Wan answered.

"Oh, we pride ourselves on it." Lama Su told them, "I will leave you in Taun We's company while I review our files."

Lama Su stood and indicated they should follow him; outside the meeting room, they were met by Taun We who, after receiving instructions from Lama Su, led them down another hallway onto an enclosed walkway with observation windows running down the length of it. As they walked, she went through the explanation of the Cloning process, stopping at several key stages of the growth process. Although the facilities had not changed, Obi-Wan noted the Clones being raised and trained now were no longer in the image of Jango Fett; and the tasks they were training for now did not appear to be military in nature, "We have been commissioned by the Mining Guild to breed them specifically to work in a certain atmosphere. The being we chose to breed them from is native to that planetary system; the growth stimulation is twice what it was for the Republic Army. Since these Clones do not require the extensive training the Chancellor's Clones needed, they can be trained and ready to work within five years. We have a contract with the Guild to provide 10,000 Clones per year." She explained.

Zak could barely restrain his indignation; what he had thought would be an interesting look at the Cloning operations, had become, to him, a hard lesson in bondage. But it was Ferri who voiced what he would not, "If you have to breed that many Clones every year, how many of them are dying in the mines." He asked, not bothering to hide his disgust.

"We are in the business of producing Clones; we are not interested in what they are used for beyond what we are required to know in order to train them." Taun We answered indifferently.

Ferri shook his head and was about to protest when Anakin put on his shoulder and squeezed. Ferri looked at him, _"Not here, Padawan." _

Ferri sighed and nodded in resignation as they continued on into another section. An hour later, they returned to the meeting room where Lama Su was waiting for them. After seating themselves once again, Lama Su revealed what he had discovered, "It appears your rogue Clone is part of a defective generation; there were roughly two thousand of them that somehow missed the screening faze where the required genes are removed and replaced by the desired ones. While they were injected with the growth gene, the genes which made Jango what he was were not replaced. We discovered the error only five months into the process and disposed of the defective products immediately; unfortunately, somehow, one of them must have managed to remain and escaped further screening." Lama Su explained, "We apologize for the error, and wish to make amends. If you will bring him to us, we will see he is properly disposed of."

With practiced ease, Obi-Wan forced himself to smile, "That will not be necessary; our purpose in coming here was to learn why he is different. Having learned that, we can now end our investigation. We thank you for your time and your hospitality." He replied as he stood and bowed.

"You are most welcome, Master Kenobi; if we can be of any further service, please contact us." Lama Su said.


	30. Being Like Black

Chapter 30 Being Like Black

The return trip to Coruscant was full of questions as the Padawans questioned the morality and legality of the Cloners and their operations on Kamino. Anakin wisely chose to let Obi-Wan patiently explain, "Kamino is not within the jurisdiction of the Republic. No matter how reprehensible their business is, there is nothing we, as servants of the Republic, can do to stop it." He told them.

"But, Master, surely there must be something we can do; some of those Clones are raised so their bodies can be harvested for parts." Zak protested.

"Not to mention the thousands who are dying just so someone can dig ore out of the ground." Ferri added.

"I agree with you; but legally, there is no recourse but to let them continue." Obi-Wan answered, with continued patience.

"It's still not right." Zak stated, and Ferri nodded in agreement.

"No, morally, it is not; but we do not have the authority to control the morals guiding Cloners outside the Republic." Obi-Wan replied.

----------

As the Jedi neared Coruscant, the examination of Lyman Malta had come to an end; the interrogation accomplished little in the way of enlightenment concerning the being behind the assassination plot against Chancellor Organa. The examiners went to great lengths to extract the information they sought, only to learn Malta did not have it; his dealings with his employer had been done anonymously and through various apparently untraceable contacts. Malta couldn't tell the examiners who had ordered the Chancellor's death, because he didn't know. It was a severe setback to the investigation; the only accomplishment being the revelation that Malta had also been responsible for contracts leading to the deaths of several prominent beings in the political and business circles that had, until then, been unsolved. But here again, further investigation was stymied by Malta's lack of knowledge concerning his anonymous employers. The one thing the examiners could be certain of was that Malta had contracted out many death sentences; and, due to his arrest, they could at least be assured that no further deaths would result from his apparently lucrative business dealings. This did little to reassure the Chancellor, his family and his supporters; as long as his unknown enemy remained, there was no reason to believe he or she would not hire another contractor like Malta. Until that being was discovered, a tight circle of security would be placed around the Chancellor and his family.

----------

With Dena's appearance before the Jedi Council close at hand, she realized her parents would have to be notified; unsure of what to tell them, Dena requested that Master Yoda inform them of the impending meeting. The wise master arranged for the session to take place based on when they would be able to attend it; and the date was set for early the following week, giving Dena just three days to come to terms with the decision she had already made but had yet to announce. Master Heth spent as much time with her troubled apprentice as Dena would allow; although it was not as much time as the master would have liked, Ga'al felt it only right to yield to Dena's apparent need for solitude. What Dena actually wanted was not solitude at all, but Boba Fett's company and Boba, hers; however, the Council advised the young couple to wait until after Dena's Council appearance, and both of them accepted and respected the decision. Boba was torn between his love for her and the concern that he had somehow stolen her away from her calling as a Jedi; Dena between her love for Boba, her Jedi calling and the wishes of her parents. In their uncertainty, they turned to their elders for support; Boba to the Organas, Dena to the Jedi; neither failed to find it.

----------

Following Boba's escape, Ellon had barely spoken to her mother; even after Boba's exoneration, Ell snubbed any attempt Mon made to apologize. For two days, Ellon regarded her with stony silence and icy glares; and for those two days, Mon waited for her daughter to open up and accept Mon's apologies. Finally, Mon could stand no more; the morning the Jedi were scheduled to return from Kamino, she cornered Ell before she could slip out of the suite, "I'm late for class, Mother; and we have nothing to talk about." Ell informed her.

"How many times do I have to admit I was wrong, Ell; do you not think this has gone on long enough?" Mon asked.

"Do you know what this is really about?" Ell asked.

"Well, I thought I did; it is about me misjudging your friend." Mon answered.

Ell gave a small laugh and shook her head, "You really don't understand, do you." She replied, "Your judgment of Boba is only part of it."

"Then tell me what else there is, dear; because I certainly would like to at least try understand your hostility." Mon requested.

Ell looked at her mother in silent regard for a moment, in an attempt to gauge her sincerity, "Alright." She finally said, "Answer this; when you thought that I was the girl up in that apartment, how did that make you feel?"

"What?" Mon asked, wondering what Ellon's question was leading up to.

"How did you feel? I know you were shocked; but there was more, wasn't there? Were you disappointed, or disgusted, or both?" Ell explained, "Which was it, Mother?"

Mon sighed heavily and moved toward the balcony, "That_ is_ it, isn't it; the idea that I might be in love with him disgusted you, did it not." Ell pushed, "Answer me, Mother; or do you want this to always come between us."

"I don't know, Ell; yes, I think I was a little disgusted with the idea that you would be attracted to a murderer." Mon finally admitted and then turned to face her daughter.

"Was it that, or was it because he is the Clone of a bounty hunter?" Ell asked, "Or was it simply because he is a Clone?"

"Well, I would certainly hope not!" Mon declared.

"What does that mean? That you aren't sure or that you just don't want to admit it?" Ell demanded.

Mon rubbed her forehead, "The reason I thought he was the assassin was because of his past; I misjudged him. I've apologized to him, to Bail and Breha, and to you; I've admitted I was wrong to judge him based on his past to all of you." She explained.

"I see; and if you found out right now that it actually was me in that flat with him, how would you feel about it?" Ell wondered.

"To be completely honest, I probably would not be very happy about it." Mon admitted.

Ellon nodded, "Well, I appreciate your honesty, Mother." She replied curtly and then gathered her things together, "I had better get to class now."

"And what does that make me in your eyes?" Mon asked as she turned to look at her daughter.

"That would depend on why you felt that way." Ellon answered, surprised at her mother's concern.

"Yes, I suppose you're right; and I suppose the fact that he is an exact duplicate of a notorious bounty hunter has a great deal to do with it." Mon conceded.

Ellon nodded and smiled sadly, "And you believe because of this that he must be exactly like him." She surmised, "But you're wrong, Mother; and the way Boba has led his life since he came here should be enough to convince you of that."

"Yes, it should." Mon agreed, "But he did take advantage of that Jedi apprentice."

"Took advantage of her? What do you think he did?" Ellon questioned.

"They were together in that flat alone; I would imagine they did what two beings of the opposite sex do when they are alone." Mon answered.

Ellon shook her head, "You really have no respect for him at all, do you; or Dena either." She replied in disgust and then triggered the door, "I've got to go."

Before Mon could say anything further, her daughter was gone; their conversation had not ended as she had hoped it would. Over the last few days, Mon had begun to see a side of herself she wasn't entirely pleased with and she was not entirely sure she could change it.

----------

Boba stood in front of the corridor window with his hands clasped behind his back absently gazing out at the passing traffic, "You are troubled." Breha observed as she came up behind him.

"Is Bail ready to go yet?" Boba asked, disregarding Breha's observation.

"Nearly; he is not moving very swiftly these days." Breha answered with a smile, "And you cannot change the subject so easily."

Boba sighed and turned around, "I know Zak can sense my feelings because he's a Jedi; I have yet to understand how you can do the same thing." He replied.

"I have had nearly five years of practice; all I must do is look at the way you are holding yourself to know." Breha informed him, "Is this about your Jedi friend?"

Boba rubbed his temple, "I don't know; maybe a little." He answered.

Breha placed a hand on his arm and looked up at him, "I can only help you if you talk to me." She said.

He smiled sadly, "I'm not sure you can help me." He replied.

"Well, you will not know unless you tell me first." Breha countered gently.

"True enough; I'm not even sure I can put it into words." Boba answered and furrowed his brow as he tried to put his thoughts together, "Am I like Black?"

"Whatever would make you think such a thing?!" Breha exclaimed, "Of course not!"

"But I'm a Clone; my genes haven't been tampered with just like Black. What makes us any different?" Boba wondered.

"Oh, Dear, just because you share the same genes does not mean you must share personalities as well." Breha told him, "Your experiences are different; and they shape what you are even more so than your genes."

Boba shook his head, "I don't want to end up like Jango, that's all." He replied.

"I believe you do not have to worry about that." Bail said from the doorway, "You have grown into a fine young man."

"If I have, it is because of your guidance." Boba answered.

Bail smiled, "I am honored that you think so, but you must not sell yourself short; had you not been willing to change, any guidance I gave to you would not have been accepted." Bail countered as he leaned against the side of the doorway.

"I'm sorry, Bail; the last thing you need right now is to worry about me." Boba decided, "I guess I _am_ like Jango."

"Why would you think that?" Bail asked.

"I'm more concerned about myself than I am for you; that makes me self-serving, just like Jango." Boba explained as he took Bail's arm and helped him onto the float waiting to take him to a private shuttle.

"That alone does not make you self-serving, Boba; it only makes you a very concerned teenager." Breha told him, "We understand your concern."

Bail settled himself on thefloat, "Think, Son; if you actually were self-serving like Jango or Black, you wouldn't be concerned about it, would you?" He pointed out, "Nor would you have spent the last four years as part of our family."

Boba knitted his brows together as he absorbed Bail's wisdom, "No, I suppose not."

"Well, Master Kenobi should be returning from Kamino shortly, if he has not already arrived; Zak was with him as well as Master Skywalker and his apprentice. Perhaps they have discovered a clue to why Black became what he did and will help you to understand why you are not like him; why don't you speak with them?" Bail suggested.

"Alright, maybe I'll do that." He answered, "What do you think Dena's parents will think of me?"

"There is no way of knowing for certain; however, if her parents are fair and open-minded, then they will see an honorable, caring young man who loves their daughter and has her best interests at heart." Breha said.

Boba nodded, "I hope so." He replied.

----------

The Korlivs arrived two days before Dena's scheduled appearance before the Council and were met by Ga'al Heth, "Where is Dena? I would have thought she would be here as well." Dena's father, Ovan, asked.

Ga'al sighed, despite vigorous encouragement, Dena had still been too ashamed to face her parents, "She….requested that I see to your needs; when you are settled, Dena will meet us at the Temple." She answered.

"She fears we will be disappointed in her." Dena's mother, Elena, surmised.

"Yes, she feels she has failed you." Ga'al confirmed.

Elena shook her head, "We must speak with her." She said firmly.

"Yes, that is why you are here. I will see that you are settled and then take you to her." Ga'al replied.

"And the young man; where is he?" Ovan asked.

"You will meet him as well; but I believe it would be best for you to meet with Dena, and then with the Council before you do." Ga'al answered.

"Very well; I am sure this has all been well thought out, so we will follow your recommendations." Ovan agreed with a nod of his head.

----------

Dena fumbled nervously as she tried to weave the long strands of her hair into a Padawan braid, "AARGH!" She cried in frustration, wishing Master Heth was there to help her.

There was a quiet knock on her door, "WHAT?" She called out impatiently.

The door slid open, "Are you alright?" Galyn inquired.

"Yes, no…I don't know…can you help me?" Dena stammered.

Galyn smiled and shook her head as she entered the room, "They are your parents, Dena; it's going to be alright." She assured her as she deftly braided the strands, placing Dena's beads in the proper order as she went.

"I wish I could be sure." Dena sighed.

"Well, you are in the Temple; the Jedi will not allow them to kill you." Galyn replied lightly.

"This is not a joke." Dena retorted angrily.

"Calmly, Dena; center yourself and relax." Galyn instructed patiently, "I know this is not a joke; but you are more worried about it than you should be."

Dena closed her eyes and tried to follow Galyn's advice, "I know; I just can't help it. What if they turn their backs on me?"

"If they love you, they won't; but if they do, you will still have us." Galyn told her as she finished the braid and secured it with a brown ribbon.

"Not if I'm expelled." Dena replied.

"Listen to me; the choice to leave will be yours. But even if you choose to leave and be with Boba Fett, you will not lose us; even if you are no longer a part of the Order, you will still be a Jedi here." Galyn explained, ending by pointing to Dena's heart, "Now, they are waiting for you."

Dena took a deep breath and then followed Galyn out of the room and down the corridor.


	31. Black, Revisited

Chapter 31 Black, Revisited

Boba's restlessness began the day before Dena's parents arrived. He wanted to see Dena, to reassure her that it would be alright, that he would accept her decision, whatever it might be; and to tell her that he only wanted her to be happy. To satisfy his need, he started to walk; at first, just up and down the corridor that ran from the family sleeping rooms to the large, open sitting room in the Organa penthouse; and when incessant walking began to takes its toll on his family, he descended to the building's lobby, pacing ceaselessly until the lobby attendant ordered him to either go back up to the penthouse, or leave the building. With a nod of acceptance, Boba slipped outside and began to walk aimlessly, returning well after dark, too exhausted to walk any further; after a night of fitful sleep, Boba repeated his restless pacing, slipping quietly out onto the streets of Coruscant. Moments later, another figure emerged from the building, trailing in Boba's wake. While he walked, Boba replayed his conversation with the Jedi concerning Black in his mind. Black, Master Kenobi had told him, was essentially another Jango Fett in all aspects with the exception of his accelerated growth. What then, Boba had wondered, made him different than Black? And with a patient smile, Master Kenobi told him exactly what Bail Organa had with the addition that Boba should remember that nothing was known of Jango; for all anyone knew, he may have had similar early life experiences to Black which molded him into the ruthless bounty hunter who had been hired to kill Senator Padme Amidala, in addition to countless other mercenary acts. When Boba mentioned….was he being followed? Boba whipped around, hoping to catch whoever it was off guard, but was disappointed to find no one. He scratched his head and turned to continue on as he returned to his musing. When Boba mentioned his own ruthlessness prior to be caught during the second Naboo invasion, the Jedi Master had been quick to point out the young boy's tenderness toward a little war orphan. No different, Boba had argued, then Jango's soft spot for his Clone/son. With a sigh, Master Kenobi had then listed every good thing Boba had done since Naboo and challenged Boba to name just one incident during that time to support his own argument, finally forcing Boba to concede. Puzzled, Boba turned around again; he was sure someone was following him. The figure who had been tracking him since he left his residence melted into the crowded walkway. With a shake of his head, Boba turned back and continued on. Since the conversation with Master Kenobi, a new curiosity had begun to grow, and Boba found himself walking to the Detention Center; while he still felt uneasy about being there after his incarceration, his curiosity about Black overwhelmed his trepidation. With an exhalation of breath, he triggered the door and turned around again; he was sure he was being watched. But again, he saw nothing suspicious; he shrugged as he turned back and entered the building. The figure sat down on a bench across from the Detention Center to wait.

----------

Ga'al Heth accompanied the Korlivs to the Visitors' Lounge to meet their daughter; she was not present when they arrived and Master Heth politely offered to wait with them until Dena joined them. An offer they gratefully accepted; they still had not grown accustomed to the feeling that they were intruding whenever they visited Dena at the Temple. It wasn't that they didn't want to see Dena or meet with her Jedi teachers, it was just not something they had ever expected to do when they have given their only daughter to them for training. "Intruding you are not." Yoda stated as he hobbled into the room, "Welcome all families are to see their younglings."

Both Korlivs stood and bowed as the venerable master entered the room, "It is difficult to get over the feeling of trespassing, Master Yoda." Ovan replied with a nervous smile.

Yoda sighed, "Invited you have been; know their families our younglings must. Realized this long ago we should have." He admitted, "Learned this from our Chosen One we have."

Ovan nodded, "And what of our Dena?" He asked.

"Hmm…her choice that must be." Yoda answered and then turned, "Coming now she is."

Both parents turned just as Dena appeared from around the corner, "Leave you with her, I will." Yoda said as he hobbled out.

Dena bowed as she passed the old master and then, with Galyn's arm around her shoulders, took a deep breath as she entered the Lounge. Immediately, her mother's arms gathered her in; Galyn stepped back, bowed to Master Heth and slipped unobtrusively from the room. Dena melted into her mother's embrace and her carefully trained Jedi control slipped as she began to weep, "There, there; this should be a happy time." Elena told her as she rubbed her hands down her back soothingly.

"I...I've failed you; I'm…I'm so sorry." Dena cried.

Ovan put a hand on Dena's shoulder and gently pulled her away from his wife, "How have you failed us, Daughter?" He asked as raised her chin so that his dark eyes met hers.

"I...I don't think I can be a Jedi." She answered, shaking her head and closing her tear-brimmed eyes.

"Oh, Dena." Elena sighed and then put an arm around her, "It would take more than that for you to fail us."

Dena turned to regard her with a puzzled look; Ovan smiled and led her over to the cushioned seats, "Sit down and we will talk." He ordered as he eased her down.

Ga'al moved toward the door, "No, Master; please don't leave." Dena pleaded.

"You don't need me for this, Padawan." Ga'al replied with a reassuring smile.

Dena watched her master's departure feeling her anxiety grow; Elena patted her hand, "We are not going to hurt you, my darling." She told her.

Dena smiled sadly, "I have made such a mess of things." She said.

"Let us be the judge of that." Ovan replied, "Tell us about him."

"Don't you care if I don't become a Jedi?" Dena wondered, still puzzled at her parents' apparent lack of concern about what seemed to be a very important matter.

"What we care about, Dena; is that you find your place. Whether it is with this boy, with someone else or with the Jedi, is not important." Ovan answered.

Dena breathed a sigh of relief and then wondered what they would think of her choosing to fall in love with the Clone of a ruthless mercenary, "You may change your mind about that." She replied.

----------

Boba sat down facing the mirror image of Jango Fett; Black, shackled to a chair, stared at him impassively, "What do _you_ want, Bounty Hunter?" He asked.

"Why are you so hateful?" Boba asked.

"Why? Because I was created just so I could become ion cannon fodder; don't you think that gives me a right to hate?" Black asked.

Boba shook his head, "No one has a right to hate as much as you do." He answered.

"Really? I remember you when you knew nothing but hate." Black reminded him.

"You're right; after Jango was killed, I hated Mace Windu and the other Jedi, and for a while all I wanted was revenge. But then something happened, and I realized there is more to life than hate and revenge." Boba replied.

Black laughed at him, "Yeah, I'll bet old Jango would just love to hear that." He retorted.

"You know, I don't really care what Jango would think." Boba told him.

"Why did you come down here?" Black asked.

"I don't really know; I guess I just wanted to know why you and I are so alike, and yet so different." Boba answered.

"Oh, you and I are more alike than you want to think, Bounty Hunter." Black replied.

This time Boba laughed, "Two days ago, I would have believed that; but you and I have nothing in common except that we both came from Jango." He said, "My friends tried to tell me that, but I guess I just had to listen to you before I could understand."

"You think you're so special just because that bounty-hunting mercenary who called himself your father couldn't love a woman enough to give him a son; so he just made one, a chip off the old block. I remember you standing there with him doing nothing while we worked; I began to hate him for working us so hard not caring that many of us would end up dead within two or three years….and I began to hate you because you would always be sheltered. Now look at you; you still think you're special." Black snapped back.

"Yeah, I am special; I looked up to Jango like he was my father. I was well on my way to becoming just like him until I met a Jedi apprentice who was as different from Jango as night is to day; but he didn't turn his back on me, he….he became my friend. And because of him, I started taking a really good look at my life and I found out how empty it was. So yeah, I'm special because I found out what it's like to have friends and a family, and I learned how important they are." Boba replied, "I feel sorry for you, Black; and that in itself makes me very different from you."

Black looked at him in disgust, "You weak fool." He spat out.

"I don't think I'm the fool here, Black." Boba answered as he stood up and walked to the door, signaling to the guard that he was finished, "I must thank you; you've managed to squash any doubt I had about myself."

The door opened and Black watched as the youthful Clone disappeared through the doorway; after several minutes, another guard reentered the room to free him from the chair and return him to his cell. Black sat motionless as the guard unshackled him, pulled him to his feet and then secured his arms behind his back before returning him to his cell. As the door of his cell slid shut, Black's thoughts returned to the bounty hunter; wondering why that particular Clone seemed to have gotten all the breaks…reminding him again why he hated Boba Fett.

----------

Boba left the Detention Center feeling as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders; he _was_ different than Jango, he could see that so clearly that he wondered how he failed to see it before. He could go home now and wait for the word from the Jedi Temple that he could see Dena, and meet her….the feeling of being watched hit him as soon as he started back toward home; there had been a man sitting on a bench outside the Center. He should have noticed it before; deftly he slipped into a recessed doorway.

----------

Ordinarily, Boba's independence would not have worried his surrogate parents; but since the attempt on the Chancellor's life, concern for the family's safety left both Bail and Breha feeling uneasy when Boba ventured out on his own. True, Boba had managed to survive the Clone Wars as a child, and was now closing in on manhood, but that did little to ease their fears; and so Bail assigned a bodyguard to trail the ex-bounty hunter, knowing Boba would probably roll his eyes at their over-protectiveness when he discovered it. The bodyguard moved forward, irritated that he had somehow managed to lose the young man he had been instructed to protect. He focused on the crowd before him, hoping to catch a glimpse of his charge; suddenly, he felt himself being jerked off his feet and thrown against a building. Pinning him to the wall was none other than Boba Fett, "Why are you following me?" The young man demanded as he glared angrily at him.

"I was ordered…" The bodyguard began.

"Ordered? By who, the one who hired Lyman to kill the Chancellor?" Boba cut him off.

"No, the Chancellor…" The bodyguard started again.

"The Chancellor ordered you to follow me? Why would he do that?" Boba demanded, again, not allowing the bodyguard to finish.

The bodyguard slipped easily from the ex-bounty hunter's hold and suddenly turned the tables on the young Clone; Boba found himself suddenly pinned against the wall, "Are you going to kill me now?" Boba wondered, "Or use me to get to the Chancellor again."

"No, you fool; Chancellor Organa and the Queen were concerned for your safety, and I was assigned to protect you." The bodyguard explained.

"That's ridiculous; I don't need protecting." Boba scoffed.

"Whoever hired Lyman Malta to kill the Chancellor has not been apprehended; the Chancellor feels his family, including you, will not be safe until he is." The bodyguard answered, "Now, I'll let you go, but only if you promise not to attack me if I do."

Boba sighed, it would be like Bail to be concerned for his safety; and Breha even more so. With a resigned nod, he agreed; the bodyguard relaxed his hold, "Why didn't you just tell me what you were doing?" Boba asked.

The bodyguard smiled, "The Chancellor thought you might feel as if you were losing your independence, so he told me to be unobtrusive; and I thought I was. You're good, kid." He replied.

"I'm sorry; it's self preservation, I guess. After Jango was killed, I was on my own, so I had to learn how to survive." Boba answered, "Actually, I don't really need a bodyguard."

"Maybe, maybe not; but it puts the Chancellor's mind at ease, knowing you at least have someone to back you up if you need it." The bodyguard told him.

"Yeah, I guess the last thing he needs to worry about is me." Boba admitted.

The bodyguard patted Boba on the back, "He and the queen have never forgotten when you were taken four years ago; they do not want that to happen again." He added.

Boba closed his eyes and shuddered at the memory of his brutal treatment at the hands of the poachers, "Neither do I." He replied.

"So now you understand why they are so concerned." The bodyguard said, "Humor them, will you?"

"Yeah, alright." Boba agreed, "I need to talk to him anyway."

----------

Dena accompanied her parents to the front Temple entrance; as she had suspected, they had not been overenthusiastic when she briefed them about Boba Fett.

"You must understand that we are not judging this young man; however, we are understandably wary of him considering his background." Ovan told her with a warm embrace.

"I know you say that; but…" Dena replied.

"We have expressed our desire to meet him; if we had already made up our minds about him, there would be no need for that." Elena pointed out, "Are you worried we will still find him unsuitable?"

Dena smiled, "A Jedi never worries." She replied and then looked serious, "But it seems he is unfairly judged far too often for me not to be concerned."

"I understand your concern; however you misjudge us if you think we will be anything but fair-minded when it comes to this young man." Ovan assured her, "If he is what you say, then you need not worry at all."

Dena nodded, they had promised to reserve judgment until Boba was introduced to them; and their warm embraces suggested to Dena the sincerity of their promise. In the morning, she would go before Council; under those circumstances, she could not leave the Temple until after that meeting, but her parents would return to be with her. With one last embrace, her parents exited when the door slid open; with a sigh of relief, Dena watched them go. Perhaps, she thought, things would turn out alright after all.


	32. Black's Dark Plan

Chapter 32 Black's Dark Plan

"Was it helpful?" Bail asked as Boba entered the sleeping room.

"What?" Boba asked evasively.

"Your visit with Black…oh come now, do not look so surprised, you already know about Kale." Bail answered, "As soon as you entered the Detention Center, Kale contacted us."

"Oh yeah, I guess he would do that." Boba admitted, smiling, "Do you really think it was necessary to have me tracked?"

"Yes; we do not know that there is not another assassin just waiting out there. You are a member of this family, Boba, and just as vulnerable as any of us." Bail told him, "I do not wish to…"

"You're still thinking about what happened four years ago." Boba answered with a nod, "I understand; but I'm not a fourteen year old boy anymore; and I'm capable of taking care of myself."

"I know you think you are; but any…." Bail began, then sighed and changed his tact, "Boba, look at me; do you think me capable of taking care of myself?" Bail asked.

Boba looked at him quizzically, "What does that have to do with anything?" He asked.

"Just answer me; do you believe I am capable of taking care of myself?" Bail asked again.

"Well, yes, of course, but…." Boba began, suddenly realizing Bail had backed him into a corner.

"Yes; and yet, you see what happened to me." Bail reminded him.

Boba sighed and threw up his hands in surrender, "Alright, alright; I get you point. Even I'm not completely invulnerable." He conceded, "I guess I'll just have to learn to live with having a bodyguard for a while."

Breha smiled at him from the doorway, "Do not think of him as a bodyguard, Dear; he is more along the lines of backup in case you need it." She interjected.

"Alright, I suppose I can accept that." Boba replied.

"Good; now that we have settled that, why do you not tell us why you felt it necessary to see Black?" Bail prompted.

"You don't even know that I saw him." Boba replied evasively.

Bail shook his head and Breha crossed her arms as they both regarded him in silence, "Alright, so I did see him." Boba finally had to admit.

"You wanted to know how much you are like him." Bail surmised.

Boba nodded, "Yeah, I guess that was part of it; the other part was…well, I just wanted to…this is hard." He answered as he struggled to put his explanation into words.

"You wanted confirmation that you were not like him." Bail stated.

"Yeah; it was stupid, I know." Boba replied.

"No, not stupid; he looks just like you, like Jango, in every way. I cannot imagine how hard it must be for you to understand how you can be any different from him." Breha said as she entered the room to grip his arm, "You do know you are different from him, do you not?"

"I knew that, I think; I just had to be sure. I'm nothing like him." Boba answered confidently.

Bail smiled warmly, "No, you are not; I am happy that you can finally be sure of it." He said.

"What I still don't understand, though, is how he managed to get that weapon. I tore that armor up, and dismantled the weapons on it completely." Boba wondered.

"I think I can answer that." Mon Mothma said.

"I do not recall extending an invitation to you, Vice Chancellor." Breha replied as she turned to glare at the other woman who was now standing in the doorway.

"I…I'm sorry; your servant let me in….I did not mean to intrude, I apologize." Mon answered as she moved back out into the hallway and turned to leave.

"Vice Chancellor, wait." Boba requested, moving to stop her.

"It's alright, uh…Boba; I have never been one to stay where I am not welcome." Mon replied, "And after what I have done, it is understandable that I am not welcome here."

"I thought all that was settled." Boba questioned, turning back to look at Breha.

"There are some wounds that are hard to heal." Mon told him, "The one that I caused runs very deep."

"I'm sorry then; because I seem to be the one who caused all this." Boba replied apologetically.

"No, you haven't; my…biased attitude toward you has caused this. It is not one of my….better traits." Mon told him.

Breha sighed and seemed to give a little, "Very well; I cannot promise the friendship we once had, Mon, but I should at least be civil to you." She relented.

"Thank you; I truly am sorry for what I put him through." Mon said, "I only came here to tell you what we learned from Black; it seems your father…."

"He wasn't my father." Boba interrupted and then turned back to look at Bail, "He's just the one who had me cloned."

Bail smiled and Breha put her arm around him, "It has taken you a long time to realize that." She said.

"I know; I guess in that way, I am like Jango." He told her and then smiled when she looked puzzled, "I am very hard-headed."

"Yes, you are." She agreed, "I'm sorry, Mon; please continue."

"Oh, yes. Apparently, Black returned to Kamino after he deserted, pretending to be Jango; he managed to deceive the Kaminoans to gain access to his rooms. I'm not sure what he was hoping to find, but what he did find, he decided might be useful." Mon explained.

"Another set of armor." Boba surmised.

"Not exactly; but there were enough spare parts for him to construct that weapon. Were you not aware of that, Boba?" Mon asked.

"Well, I knew there were parts, sure; but I thought they would have gotten rid of everything when we didn't come back." Boba admitted.

"Apparently, they held out hope that Jango would decide he needed more funds and would return." Mon said.

"So he must have been planning to frame me for something all along." Boba observed with a shake of his head.

Mon gave him a sad look, "He has actually been doing that for some time now; he admitted that too. Only this time, it nearly worked." She informed them.

"How long?" Boba asked, "How long has he been trying to frame me?"

Mon sighed, "Five years, Boba." She answered.

"Five…if it had worked before now, before I...before I had people who believed in me, I…" Boba halted, unable to finish.

"Yes, you would have probably been convicted." Mon told him, "In a way, it was better it happened now then."

"Well, it would have been better had you not been so convinced of his guilt." Breha admonished, "Even with the help of the Jedi, we nearly lost him. However, at least we know it cannot happen again."

"Yes, I know; and again, I am very sorry." Mon answered, "And, you are right, it will not happen again; I will not let it."

----------

Three Jedi Padawans waited outside the Council Chambers; one to decide her future, the others to hear what their punishment would be. Zak, seated on the cushioned bench near the door, watched as both Dena and Ferri paced nervously, "That doesn't help, you know." He pointed out to them.

Ferri glared at him, "Don't you ever get anxious?" He wondered.

"Yes, but as you once told Boba, pacing is a waste of energy." Zak replied.

Ferri snorted, "That was different." He said.

"Alright." Zak answered and then closed his eyes in meditation.

Dena sighed, sat down next to him and tried to relax; after a moment, Ferri joined them. Half an hour later, Ga'al Heth appeared, "I have just been summoned, Padawan; it is nearly time." She announced.

Dena took a deep breath and stood up just as the Council door slid open; Stass Allie stood in the open doorway, "Master Heth, Padawan Korliv, the Council will see you now." She informed them.

Dena looked back at her two companions, gave them an uncertain smile and followed Ga'al into the Council chamber.

Ferri sighed heavily, now that Dena had been called before the Council, his turn would follow shortly after. But the truth be told, he would have preferred to face them first and get it over with; and he knew Zak felt the same. The trouble was, the Council apparently understood this, and so they were made to wait while Dena met with them first, "They're doing this deliberately, you know." He said.

"Yes; I guess they want us to think a little more about our defiance." Zak agreed.

"I wonder whose idea it was." Ferri replied.

Zak huffed, "Probably Master Windu's." He guessed.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Ferri concurred and then asked in a worried tone, "What do you think will happen to us?"

Zak turned to look at him and then patted his arm, "Don't worry, they aren't going to expel us." He said reassuringly.

"I hope not; I'd hate to think after all this time that I've blown my second chance at Knighthood." Ferri answered.

"Well, if that's the case, then I've blown my only chance at it." Zak told him and then smiled, "I don't sense it's going to come to that, though…although I'm pretty sure they've cooked up some kind of punishment for us."

"I'll take punishment over expulsion any day." Ferri replied.

"Relax, we aren't going to be expelled." Zak said.

Ferri sighed, stood up and started pacing again, "I hate waiting." He stated with exasperation.

----------

"How feel you, Padawan?" Yoda asked.

Dena hesitated for a moment; should she admit her nervousness? Ga'al put a hand on her shoulder; and she realized it was pointless to lie to the Council, "Nervous, Master." She answered.

"Nervous…hmm….nervous." Yoda echoed as he rubbed his chin, "An honest answer."

"The kind of relationship you have engaged in is forbidden; do you understand that you have violated the Code?" Plo Koon asked.

"Yes, Master." Dena admitted quickly and without hesitation.

"We cannot allow it to continue; you know this." Mace said sternly.

"Yes, Master Windu, I understand that." Dena told him.

"If you end it now, you may remain with the Order as Master Heth's apprentice; there will, of course, be counseling sessions to help you." Stass Allie informed her.

"I understand that as well, Master Allie." Dena answered.

"There will be no punishment if you stay, Dena." Anakin assured her.

Dena nodded, "The Council is very lenient." She replied.

"The Council members understand the temptation of the opposite sex; it is not easy for anyone of your age to resist those urges." Ki-Adi Mundi said.

Dena blushed, "I…I've never been intimate, Master Mundi." She countered.

"But you do love this boy, do you not?" Adi Gallia asked.

"Yes, Master." Dena admitted and looked down at the floor.

"Are you ashamed of this love then?" Shaak Ti asked.

"Oh no, Master Ti." Dena replied, "Only that my love for him has….has brought shame to the Order."

"There is no shame in finding love, Padawan; not everyone is meant to be a Jedi." Adi Gallia told her with a compassionate smile.

"Have you decided then, to leave the Order, Padawan Korliv?" Quinlan Vos asked.

Dena took a very deep breath as she turned her head to regard those masters she was facing, "I have meditated, consulted with Master Yoda and spoken with my parents…." She began and then faltered, feeling tears welling up.

"Understand we do, the difficult decision you have faced." Yoda told her sympathetically.

"Yes, Master." Dena whispered and then took a deep breath to regain her composure, "I…I believe it is the will of the Force that I….that I…" She gulped and Ga'al squeezed her shoulder.

Dena took a deep breath and released her tears but as she continued, her voice gained strength, "I have made the decision to…to leave the Order." She announced, feeling the Force swirling around her.

None of the Council members appeared to be surprised at her announcement, and several nodded in approval, "Very well; the Council accepts your decision and releases you from its service." Mace said, speaking for them all.

Dena breathed a sigh of release and closed her eyes; what she felt was a mixture of relief and concern, "You may remain affiliated with the Order if you desire, in another capacity; or you may break with us entirely. That decision is yours to make." Obi-Wan informed her.

"The Jedi Order is like my family; as long as I have the choice, I would like to serve it in any way the Council desires me to." Dena replied without hesitation.

"Guide you in this, the Force will, Padawan; warmed we are that remain close to us you will." Yoda said.

"As your future now appears to lie outside the Order, then your apprenticeship is now at end." Mace interjected.

"And my braid must be taken; yes, Master, I understand." Dena concluded firmly.

"Since the decision to leave was yours; you may sever your own braid." Shaak Ti told her.

"Oh…oh, that I…well, I thought…I thought Master Windu…" Dena stammered, "Should I do it now?"

"Had your apprenticeship been taken from you, then my position would dictate that I take the braid; however, this decision was yours, and yours alone to make. The decision of when to do it is also yours. What we do require, though, is that you relinquish your Jedi weapon." Mace explained.

Dena nodded and with just a tinge of regret, but much sadness, she unclipped her lightsaber. She rubbed her hand over the silver hilt, sighed heavily and held it out to the Horuun master. Surprisingly, he smiled at her as he gently took the weapon, "Do not think of this as an end, Young One; but as a beginning." Mace advised her.

Dena smiled back, "Yes, Master." She answered.

----------

An hour after Dena had disappeared into the Council Chamber, the door slid open and Dena exited. Both Ferri and Zak could sense great relief emanating from her, "It wasn't as bad as I thought." She told them as Ga'al joined her and they walked together toward the lift.

"Master Cortis; your time has come." Mace Windu's voice boomed from inside the Council Chamber.


	33. Until Further Notice

Chapter 33 Until Further Notice

Ferri jumped at the summons and then hesitated as he looked over to Zak for support, "That didn't sound very encouraging." He said.

"It wasn't meant to; we broke the law, Ferri." Zak replied.

Ferri sighed, "Don't remind me." He answered.

"Padawan Cortis, we are waiting for you." Mace called out sternly.

With a shake of his head and a deep breath, Ferri turned toward the open doorway and stepped into the Council Chamber. The door did not slide shut immediately, and it only took a moment for Zak to realize he and Ferri would probably be facing the Council together. He closed his eyes, took a deep cleansing breath, knowing he was about to be called, "Zak Perrin, you will join us as well." Mace commanded.

"Alright, Zak; time to face the music." Zak told himself as he stood up, straightened his tunic and entered the chamber.

The door slid closed behind him.

----------

Boba fumbled nervously as he tried to smooth out a wrinkle that had suddenly appeared in his freshly pressed tunic, "Relax, Son." Bail told him.

"I can't; what if they decide I'm not good enough?" Boba wondered and then caught a reflection of himself in window, "Stars, I look like a ruffian."

"Oh stop it; you do not." Breha assured him, coming up behind him, "You look very handsome."

Boba shook his head, "You would say that; you're my mother." He replied.

Breha smiled, "Even so, I have very good taste in men." She answered as she placed a hand on Bail's arm.

"Oh no, I've got a scuff on my boot. Blast it!" Boba observed.

"Will you calm down; they are not going to turn you away for having a scuffed boot." Bail said, "However, I am sure they will not be very impressed if you are not punctual."

"Right; yes, of course…." Boba agreed and bounded toward the door.

"Well, wait for us." Breha admonished, "You know Bail is not moving quickly."

"Oh, sorry." Boba replied apologetically.

"Boba, do you want this?" Gemma asked, holding his cloak out to him.

"Yes, I almost forgot that; thank you, Gem." Boba answered as he took the cloak, "Are you sure I look presentable enough?"

"For pity's sake, yes." Breha told him, "Now shall we go?"

Boba nodded and together, the family headed out to the waiting shuttle.

----------

Dena's parents were already waiting for her in the visitors' lounge when she and Master Heth made their way down from the spire where the Council Chamber was located. Both of them stood to greet her as she entered the lounge, "How did it go?" Elena asked as she put her arms around her.

Dena sighed, "Alright, I guess; I was glad Master Heth was there with me." She answered.

"I didn't do anything, Padawan." Ga'al said.

"You were there; that was enough." Dena told her.

"What did they say?" Ovan asked.

After a great deal of explaining; Dena was finally able to help her parents understand why it was still necessary for her to leave the Order when Anakin Skywalker had, not only been allowed to remain, but had been elevated to the position of Council Master. Calmly, Ga'al Heth informed them of the prophecy, and Anakin's important role in fulfilling it; his marriage and family, Ga'al told them, had been the will of the Force. Dena told them her decision to leave the Order was, similarly, the Force's will.

"I still cannot understand how they can just turn their backs on you just like that after all the time you have been with them." Ovan said.

"Oh, Father, they are not turning their backs on me; Master Kenobi made that very clear." Dena assured him, "I will be an affiliate; in a way, I'm not really leaving at all."

"What does that mean, Dena?" Elena wondered.

"It means I can serve them in another way other than being a Jedi." Dena answered.

"Then you will not be able to remain here?" Ovan asked.

"No, Father; but the Force will provide, and I'll be alright." Dena assured him.

Ovan shook his head, "I am still not sure you are making the right choice; you are so young." He said.

"When you meet Boba, you will know how right it is." Dena told him.

"And when are we going to meet him?" Elena asked, "I thought he would be here by now."

"I wasn't sure how long I would be with the Council; he isn't late, if that's what you were thinking." Dena answered.

An initiate peeked into the room, "Excuse me, Master Heth? I was told to inform you that the Chancellor and his family have arrived." He announced.

"Thank you; we will be down shortly." Ga'al replied.

"Yes, Master." The boy answered, then bowed and left.

"There, you see; I told you he wouldn't be late." Dena said triumphantly.

"I am rather surprised the Chancellor has come." Ovan observed as he followed Ga'al and his daughter out of the lounge.

"I told you the Chancellor is like his father; didn't you believe me?" Dena asked.

Ovan didn't answer as they walked toward the entrance corridor.

----------

Zak and Ferri stood together surrounded by the twelve members of the Jedi Council who regarded them silently for several very long minutes; Ferri shifted uneasily, which seemed to be what they had been waiting for. Mace cleared his throat, "Do you understand the reason why you have been asked to stand before the Council?" He asked.

"Yes, Master Windu." Both apprentices answered simultaneously.

"Violating the law is a serious offense; you are both fortunate that you were not arrested…or worse." Plo Koon told them.

"We know that, Master Koon; but we believe there were extenuating…." Ferri began.

"There is never a good reason to break the law, Padawan Cortis; as Jedi we are sworn to uphold it." Luminara Unduli stated, cutting him off.

Zak shook his head, "With all due respect, sometimes…." He started.

"You were not given leave to speak, Padawan Perrin." Eeth Koth interrupted with a wave of his hand.

Zak sighed and looked down at the floor while Ferri looked with uncertainty toward his master; Master Koth's reprimand countered what they had been told would be permitted.

Mace clenched his jaw; he was all for discipline, and agreed the two should face some kind of punishment, but not without a chance to explain their actions so that the Council could help them to understand why they had been wrong; and they had all agreed beforehand to allow the pair to freely speak to the Council. Both apprentices had been informed of this by their masters, and now it appeared as if the Council had rescinded that agreement.

Obi-Wan shook his head; Zak had always strived to proceed correctly when he faced the Council. Now, Obi-Wan sensed his Padawan's confusion, it seemed he had failed even though he had been told he could speak freely during this session; Zak's feeling of failure hit him in waves. So great was Zak's shame, that he would not even raise his eyes to meet his master's; he had always taken his failures to heart, and now he was feeling he had let his master down. It tore at Obi-Wan, and he sent a wave of reassurance through their bond, but he sensed it did little to lift the young man's flagging spirit.

Anakin smiled encouragingly at Ferri as Obi-Wan turned to address the Zabrak master, "Master Koth, I must have misunderstood our decision; I had thought we would allow them to speak freely before the Council at this time. Master Skywalker and I both informed our apprentices of this; had Zak known it would not be permitted, he would not have spoken out." Obi-Wan said, wishing Zak would raise his head to look at him.

"You are right, of course, Master Kenobi; I am just unused to this change in Council protocol." Eeth replied, although it was evident that he had not been happy with the change when it had been agreed upon, "I apologize, Padawan Perrin; you may proceed."

But Zak merely shook his head as he continued to stare at the floor and Obi-Wan sighed; he had been Zak's master long enough to know that once Zak had been put in his place, he not be easily moved out of it.

"I believe what Zak was trying to say was that sometimes we have to bend the law a little." Ferri interjected.

Mace raised an eyebrow, "And just how, young Cortis, do you explain the difference between bending and breaking the law?" He asked.

"Well, we intended to bring Boba in; that's what we were doing when Black confronted us. It's just that we…delayed it for a little while." Ferri explained.

"I see; but in the meantime, you put both Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi in a very uncomfortable position." Mace replied.

"And you put both yourselves and Boba Fett in a very dangerous one." Ki-Adi Mundi.

Yoda, who had sat silently listening, tapped his stick on the floor, "What think you, young Perrin?" He asked.

For a moment, Zak said nothing, "I believe a Jedi's life is not without risks; when we chose to help Boba catch Black instead of turning him in, Ferri and I knew what we were risking. And we knew we would probably end up here." He finally answered, raising his eyes for the first time since Eeth's reprimand, "We took that risk because we felt at the time it was the right thing to do."

"And what think you now, of this risk?" Yoda wondered.

"I don't know; there might have been a better way." Zak admitted, "But I don't know what that would have been."

"You should have trusted us, Zak." Obi-Wan told him, "We've talked about this."

Zak nodded, but did not verbally agree, "Master Kenobi, if we had trusted you, what would you have had us do?" Ferri asked.

"Obey the law." Anakin told him.

"And turn Boba in; then he would probably be on his way to Kessel by now because Black would have never been caught." Ferri argued.

"You do not know that." Eeth Koth countered.

"The evidence was stacked against him, and there was no other suspect." Ferri answered with a shake of head his.

"I believe what Master Koth is saying is that the Force may have provided another way to find Black." Adi Gallia suggested.

"I think I was listening to the will of the Force." Ferri replied.

"Were you, Padawan? Or were you listening to Boba when he called you a traitor?" Anakin asked.

Ferri furrowed his brow as he regarded his master, "I don't know, Master." He admitted after a moment as he recalled their earlier conversation.

"But how else would we have found the real assassin?" Zak asked.

"The Council may have come through with a similar plan; but because you refused to bring Boba into custody, you had no idea what we might have been planning." Stass Allie answered.

"If that had been the case, my master would have told me." Zak insisted.

A muscle in Mace's jaw ticked, "Nevertheless, both of you were in defiance of your masters, and in defiance of the law in harboring Boba Fett; in doing so regardless of the outcome, you risked serious injury to both yourselves and to Boba. The Vice Chancellor has chosen magnanimously to overlook your transgressions and will not press charges against either of you since the real assassin is now in custody. However, the Jedi Council cannot tolerate such behavior." He explained sternly.

Zak closed his eyes, here it comes, he thought.

"Therefore, it has been decided that your apprenticeships will be suspended and you will be restricted to remain within the Temple until further notice." Mace went on.

Ferri staggered back as the impact of Mace's words hit him; it was happening all over again, and this time for doing something he believed to be right, it wasn't fair. Zak was shocked into silence, he had not fooled himself into believing there would be no consequences, but to be…suspended…it was unbelievable.

"You will use this time to meditate about the seriousness of disobedience and you will report to the kitchens to work for five hours each day." Mace continued, "If it seems we are being overly harsh, you must remember your positions, not only as older Padawans, but the Padawans of two very prominent Council Members. The younglings and initiates look up to you, and you have the responsibility of being role models to them. If you show defiance, what kind of example are you setting?"

Zak nodded as his hand fumbled for the weapon hanging from his belt; next to him, Ferri did the same as the numbing shock slowly dissipated.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "That will not be necessary." He told them.

But Zak ignored him and stepped forward, holding his precious lightsaber out to him, "Until further notice could be a very long time, Master." He said quietly.

"And it could be a very short time, Padawan." Obi-Wan replied.

When Obi-Wan refused to take it, Zak sighed, squatted down and placed it on the floor in front of Obi-Wan's seat before stepping back to the center of the Council circle.

Ferri laid his on the floor in front of him when Anakin similarly refused it.

Yoda shook his head sadly and sighed, "To my private meditation room you will go." He instructed.

Both of them nodded, bowed and removed themselves from the Chamber.

"I had not expected them to be so devastated." Plo Koon said when they were gone.

"Suspended until further notice gives them an uncertain future; Anakin and I both felt that was unduly harsh." Obi-Wan replied as he looked down at Zak's discarded lightsaber.

"Perhaps this uncertainty will make them see the error of defiance more readily." Eeth Koth suggested.

"Or make them unsure about making the decisions they will need to make for themselves. Ferri faced termination four years ago; for him, this is not much different. I think it's unnecessarily cruel." Anakin said.

"Then what would you have us do, Master Skywalker? Reward them for their defiance?" Shaak Ti asked.

"No, but the period of their suspension should have been a set time; as Obi-Wan and I suggested." Anakin answered.

"And were overruled, Anakin." Adi Gallia reminded him.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "As has been pointed out before, the Council is not always right." He said, "In all honesty, I do not know how this will affect Zak; it may do more harm than good."

"The ruling has been made; I am sure you will be able to help him through it." Stass Allie replied.

"How long is 'until further notice'?" Anakin wondered, "No one was very clear about that."

"Long enough for them to…" Mace began.

"To see the error of their defiance, yes; but how long is long enough, Master Windu?" Obi-Wan asked, "A week, a month, six months? How long are our Padawans to face this uncertain future you have sentenced them to?"

"That cannot be determined." Ki-Adi Mundi answered, "As it depends on your Padawans."

"No more than a month, this suspension should be, and perhaps too long that is." Yoda decided, "Weary I am that always _my_ counsel disregarded is."

As always, Yoda's words silenced the rest of the Council, "Over this session is; two Padawans I must see." He announced, effectively ending any further discussion.


	34. Unworthy

Chapter 34 Unworthy

As Yoda hobbled out, it was apparent that the more senior members of the Council, with the exception of the old master, had retained authority over Zak and Ferri's punishment. Along with Yoda, only Obi-Wan, Anakin and Luminara Unduli had opposed an undetermined suspension period; and the three of them left the Council Chamber together, clearly dissatisfied, but knowing there was little they could do. The lightsabers, so carefully placed on the floor went untouched until they had gone when Mace finally took it upon himself to take possession of them. Later, when he felt the pair was ready, he would talk to each of them privately.

----------

Dena reined in her nervous excitement as she led the way down to the main entrance corridor. And there he was, standing tall next to the Chancellor; it was all Dena could do to prevent herself from rushing right into his arms. Next to her, Master Heth squeezed her arm, "You don't need me for this, Padawan; you and I will find each other later." She said.

Dena put one hand over her master's, "I don't know if I can do this alone." She said.

But Ga'al only smiled at her and patted her arm, "You will be just fine."

Dena doubted that, but she smiled back bravely and took a deep breath as she approached the royal family, "Chancellor Organa, Your Highness." She greeted them with a bow.

Bail and Breha smiled warmly, "And you are Dena; it is so good to finally meet you." Breha replied.

"Thank you." Dena answered and then turned to her parents, "These are my parents, Ovan and Elena Korliv." She said, "Mother, Father; Chancellor Organa and the Queen of Alderaan."

Both Korlivs bowed cordially, "And this is our daughter, Gemma." Breha informed them.

Gemma bowed politely, "It is nice to meet you." She said.

"And this is Boba Fett." Dena finally announced.

Boba bowed politely, "I am pleased to meet you both." He responded.

Ovan looked at him with disapproval, "You are a brawler." He observed as he noticed the partially healed gash on Boba's cheek.

"Only when I have to be, Sir." Boba replied, subconsciously bringing one hand up to touch his face, "My father has taught me that fighting should only be the last resort."

"A wise answer; but I was under the impression that your father was a bounty hunter." Ovan said.

"That is a common error; I was raised until I was ten by the bounty hunter who sold himself to be cloned, but that does not make him my father." Boba countered.

"I see; then the father you were referring to is…" Ovan began.

"The Chancellor, of course; he and the Queen took me in five years ago. He has been more of a father to me than Jango Fett ever was." Boba finished.

"And did he teach you to corrupt young Jedi apprentices?" Ovan asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Father!" Dena exclaimed with a mixture of shock and anger.

"I think you are being unfair, Korliv; I would hardly equate falling in love with corruption." Bail interjected.

"Is that what it is, love?" Elena asked, "Her future as a Jedi is finished because of what they have done."

Dena put a hand to her face and began to cry; Boba put a protective arm around her, drawing her close, "It's alright." He cooed softly and then glared at Ovan, "I love Dena; I fell in love with her the minute I saw her. We both tried very hard to fight it, but it happened anyway."

"Alright, I think it would be best if we all just calmed down; the Jedi have opened a room for us, why do we not all retire there and discuss this in a civilized manner." Bail suggested.

But Ovan shook his head, "That will not be necessary." He answered.

"So you have made your mind up so quickly?" Breha asked, "We had hoped you would get to know him better before passing judgment on him."

Surprising all of them, Ovan smiled, "You misunderstand; I owe all of you an apology for my outburst." He told them, "But I must confess I have heard things about this young man that leave me very much concerned about our daughter's future."

Boba caught a look from Bail and nodded; subtly, he and Bail moved slowly guiding all of them toward the room set aside for them, "I admit," He started, "that I have done some things that I am not proud of."

----------

Zak stood with his back to the door, hands clasped together behind his back staring out the large window at the traffic. Ferri was seated on one of Yoda's cushions, legs crossed holding his head in his hands. At the clicking of Yoda's stick on the floor, Ferri raised his head, but did not otherwise move; Zak continued to gaze out the window, seeming not to have heard the old master coming. Yoda shook his head, "Such a pair I see before me. Passed into to the Force has someone?" He asked.

Neither one replied and Yoda sighed, "Hard it is to hear when we are wrong; but harder still to face the consequences of our actions." He said.

"We were ready to face whatever the Council's decision was; but we never expected to be shunned like this." Ferri replied.

"Shunned? Shunned?! Think that do you?" Yoda asked.

"What else could you call it, Master Yoda; our masters have been taken from us, and we have been relegated to the kitchens." Zak answered as he turned around, "And we have not even been told how long this will last."

"So, a long time will it last then? Think that do you…hmm?" Yoda asked as he seated himself next to Ferri.

Zak shook his head and turned back to the window, "I'm sure that's the Council's way of telling us that, yes." He said.

"We might just as well cut these off then." Ferri stated, fingering the end of his braid.

Yoda rapped Ferri's leg with his stick, "Do that you will not." He ordered sternly.

"Why not? By the time this suspension ends, we'll have to start all over again; and probably under new masters." Zak countered as he continued to stare out the window.

Yoda reached over and hit him in the back of the legs, "Sit down you will if to speak you wish." He instructed.

With a sigh, Zak complied, "Now, this idea, where has that come from?" Yoda asked.

"Well, it doesn't make sense for our masters to have to wait until the Council decides to let us resume training; it could be a year or more." Zak answered.

"And since they agreed with this, then they must think we're no longer worth training." Ferri added.

"So little faith you have in them that you would think this?" Yoda wondered.

"Then where are they?" Ferri wondered, "If they thought we were still worthy of them, they would be here."

"Then perhaps unworthy of them you are." Yoda said.

"We have already figured that out for ourselves." Zak replied dejectedly and then stood up, "And now, it's getting late in the day, and we have four hours of time in the kitchens to put in."

"Five." Ferri corrected as Zak reached down to pull him to his feet.

Yoda nodded, "Understand I do, how difficult this is. But trust in the Force you must." He told them, "If counseling you need, help you I will."

"Yes, Master." Both of them said as they bowed before leaving.

Yoda waited several minutes before he slid off his cushion, "Much work I will have to do." He sighed and then went in search of two Jedi Masters.

----------

The royal family spent the better part of an hour in the comfortable room allowing Dena's parents to become acquainted with the young man who wished to court their daughter. Dena could not have been more relieved as she listened to the discussion between her father, who was very much concerned for her future, and the young man who would help shape it. As she sat by Boba's side, with his hand firmly gripping hers, Boba laid his whole sordid past out for Ovan Korliv; Dena couldn't help but be amazed as his brave honesty….and Ovan was clearly impressed by it. Feeling his injuries, Bail reclined on one of the cushions and closed his eyes; Boba, it appeared was holding his own. Breha sat down next to him, "Are you alright, Dear?" She asked in concern.

"Yes, I am just not quite myself yet." Bail told her as he patted her hand reassuringly.

"We should go." Boba said, "I'm sorry, Bail; you really weren't up to this."

"Nonsense, I am perfectly comfortable here. This is very important." Bail insisted.

"Not as important as your health, Chancellor." Ovan replied as he stood up, "Besides, I think I have heard what I need to hear."

He smiled and gripped Boba's shoulder, "You have a fine young man here; I am ashamed to say I…well, I may have judged him prematurely." He said.

"I am glad you think so; we are very proud of him." Breha answered, "And we would like to extend an invitation to dine with us before you return to your homeworld."

"That would be very kind, thank you." Elena told her in acceptance.

They walked together to the front entrance; Dena and Boba walking hand in hand together followed by their parents. Moments later, Gemma joined them, dashing in from one of the training rooms where she had retreated when the discussion proved not to interest her, "Walk, Gemma; ladies never run." Breha corrected sternly.

"Oh, Mama; I am not a lady yet." Gemma replied, causing all of them to laugh.

At the doorway, Boba paused and wrapped his arms around Dena, "I told you it would be alright." Dena whispered.

Boba smiled, "Yes, you did; I should have known better than to doubt a Jedi." He replied.

"I know." Dena snickered and then buried her face in his chest, "I love you so much."

Boba tightened his hold on her, "I love you too." He told her and then pulled from her, "Time to go."

"It is alright if you kiss her, young man." Elena said.

Boba looked at her and then to Ovan who smiled at him, "Well, I am certainly not going to stop you."

Boba returned the smile, "Thank you." He answered and then lifted Dena's chin and lowered his head.

Dena put her arms around his neck to bring his head lower and brushed her lips against his. It was a brief kiss, with both of them still uncomfortable in showing their affection for each other to others. Again, Boba pulled away from her, gently and then let her hand slip out of his as he followed his family out. Dena watched, with the fingers of one hand touching her lips. Her mother slipped an arm around her shoulder, "You were right, my daughter; it seems you and he are meant to be together." She said.

----------

Obi-Wan leaned over on the railing as he watched the younger Jedi practicing on the training floor below. He sighed, remembering how, not too many years ago, he had watched a young Jedi initiate who would become his second apprentice. Just days ago he and that nearly grown boy had stood here discussing his Knighthood. They had a strong bond, born of trust and love, and many missions together. The Council's ruling, a ruling both he and Anakin strongly opposed, now threatened to tear that bond apart. He shook his head sadly, how could he stand by and let that happen?

"We don't." Anakin said with determination as he moved to stand beside his former master, "We can't."

"We may not be able to prevent it." Obi-Wan replied pessimistically.

"Master Yoda said it would be no more than a month; and if he has his way, it won't even be that long." Anakin answered.

"Master Yoda is not the Council; and even so, Zak and Ferri do not know it will only be a month, for all they know it could be a year or more." Obi-Wan said, "You saw them when they left the Council Chamber; they were completely…"

"Devastated, I know; I felt Ferri's anguish. I wanted so badly to reach out and assure him it wouldn't be as long as he feared it would be; I hate being a member of the Council sometimes." Anakin replied in frustration.

Obi-Wan sighed, "And I; I am concerned by the time this suspension is lifted, Zak's spirit will be completely broken." He told his brother.

"Yes, Ferri's as well." Anakin agreed.

"Master Kenobi, I've been looking for you; I wondered how Zak and Ferri's meeting with the Council went." Ga'al said as she approached, "I just saw them a little while ago heading for the kitchens."

"That is because they probably_ were_ heading for the kitchens." Anakin told her.

Ga'al looked puzzled, "The kitchens? Was that their punishment? Kitchen duty?" She asked.

"That was part of it, yes." Obi-Wan answered.

"Part of it?"

"Their apprenticeships have also been suspended." Anakin said.

"Oh, poor dears; I'll bet they aren't taking that very well." Ga'al replied.

"Considering the suspension is until further notice, no, they are not." Anakin answered.

"Until further notice? You aren't serious!" Ga'al exclaimed.

"Oh yes; completely serious." Obi-Wan assured her.

"Forgive me for being forward, but how could you agree to that?" Ga'al asked.

"We didn't; but the majority of the Council did, so we had little choice." Anakin replied, "Believe me, I can't tell you how upset I am about this right now."

----------

Ferri and Zak discussed little of their predicament as they helped the cooks prepare the evening meal. The cooks accepted their help without reservation, having been informed by one of the Council members of the sentence handed down to them. When they finished, they carried the prepared bins and trays of food to the waiting hot tables just as Jedi began to filter into the dining hall. Those who knew them stared in surprise to see them, wearing brown aprons and carrying trays, but to their credit, remained discretely quiet. Thankfully, they had all the trays in place before any of the Council members, including their own masters, appeared; and with a collective sigh of relief, they returned to the kitchen to help clean up, only to be ordered back out to help clear tables. As younglings grew into initiates, they were assigned various tasks including a rotation in the dining hall; for them, it was just part of growing up in the Temple, Zak and Ferri had both performed these tasks before being chosen for training, anyone else clearing tables was clearly being punished. The kitchen staff, they realized, had no intention of allowing their punishment to remain private, and had taken it upon themselves to publicly humiliate them. The thought of hauling trays and wiping down tables for a year or more in the company of their comrades, and worse still, the Council Masters who had issued this punishment to them, was almost more than either of them could bear, and then Mace Windu entered the dining hall. At the site of him, the tray Ferri was holding slipped from his hands, landing with a resounding crash when the glassware shattered as it hit the floor. Immediately, Zak knelt down to join Ferri in gathering the larger shards onto the tray. Another kitchen worker appeared quickly with a vac-broom to scoop up the remainder, "No harm done; this happens all the time." She assured Ferri with a smile, "You have not hurt yourself, have you?"

"No, no, I'm fine." Ferri answered as Mace's form appeared above him and he stood up, "My apologies, Master Windu."

"Accidents happen, Cortis." Mace replied and then moved past him.

Ferri closed his eyes and exhaled as Zak stood up, "Are you alright?" He asked.

"No." Ferri answered, "How much worse can this get?"

"Worse, look." Zak replied and pointed toward two Jedi who had just entered the hall.

"Oh, no; I can't do this, Zak; I just can't." Ferri proclaimed upon seeing his master with Zak's.

"It seems we don't have a choice; they have just noticed us." Zak told him.

"Did you drop something, Padawan?" Anakin asked.

Ferri stared at the remnants on the tray in his hand, "Yes, Master Skywalker; I was clumsy and it slipped." He said, trying to sound nonchalant.

Anakin smiled, "It won't due for a Jedi Knight to be clumsy you know." He replied.

"I rather doubt that will be a problem now; if you'll excuse me, I see there are several trays I need to take care of." Ferri answered and slipped away.

Zak looked at them apologetically, "It's alright, Master; he is having a very hard time with this." He explained before turning to join his friend.

Obi-Wan caught his arm, "And you, Padawan; how are you doing?" He asked.

Zak shrugged, "My training has been suspended, permanently for all I know, and I am bussing tables, Master. All things considered, better than I should be." Zak answered, "Now if you will excuse me, I have work to do."

Anakin shook his head, "This can't last, Obi-Wan; he has already decided his training is finished." He said.

"They apparently both do; but I thought Zak, at least, would know better." Obi-Wan concurred.

"Lost faith they have." Yoda told them as he hobbled toward them, "Unworthy of you they believe they are."


	35. The Uselessness of Lightsabers

Chapter 35 The Uselessness of Lightsabers

"What? Where in blazes would they get that idea?" Obi-Wan wondered.

"Explain to them your opposition to the Council's sentence you did not; and shunned by you they think they have been." Yoda told them, "Sought them out you should have."

"We intended to, but we thought it better to wait until things settled down." Anakin said, "Now it appears we waited too long."

"Longer than you should have, yes." Yoda replied, "But lost all is not."

Obi-Wan wished he could be sure of that as he made brief eye contact with Zak on his way back to the kitchens. It wasn't even that Zak was angry or resentful, it was as if he had accepted, as an unbearably painful reality, that he was no longer worth training in Obi-Wan's eyes. It tore at Obi-Wan's heart that Zak could think such a thing.

"Speak with them you must." Yoda instructed both of them.

"And to the kitchen staff; public humiliation was not supposed to be part of this." Anakin added, "Unless Master Windu suddenly felt the need for it."

"I did not; and I have already spoken to the kitchen master. He assures me this was a misunderstanding on his part and will see to it that it does not happen again." Mace informed them, "I would also like to speak with both of them in private, with your permission of course."

"Since they are under suspension, the decision in no longer ours." Obi-Wan answered.

"Officially, it is not, Obi-Wan; but as far as I am concerned you are still their masters, and I would prefer to have your blessing to speak with them." Mace replied.

"Your decision to punish them so severely has already done its damage; I don't know what you can say to either of them that can fix that, but you have my leave to try." Obi-Wan said.

"Thank you; Anakin?" Mace requested.

"Go ahead, for all the good it will do now." Anakin answered with a shrug.

"For what it's worth, I'm beginning to believe this undetermined suspension period was improper." Mace admitted.

"Well, it's a little late for that now, Master Windu." Anakin retorted.

"Perhaps it is." Mace agreed.

----------

Zak and Ferri remained in the kitchens after the meal to load the soiled dishes, glasses and flatware into the washers and remove the remaining food from the hot tables. When the last of it had been stored in the refrigeration units, the kitchen master granted them leave to return to their quarters with instructions to return before dawn the following morning to help prepare the morning meal. With weary nods, they exited the kitchens and headed for the senior Padawans' wing and parted company at Ferri's quarters. With a sigh, Ferri hit his door control and stepped into his quarters. Mace Windu was seated at his workstation waiting for him, "Master Windu…I…I'm sorry about that tray, it just slipped out of my hands." Ferri stammered as he backed up against his door.

"I am not here about that tray, Padawan; you seemed to have forgotten this in the Council Chamber." Mace replied as he stood up and held Ferri's lightsaber out to him.

Ferri did not move to accept it, "I didn't forget it, Master Windu; since I am no longer in training, I have no use for it." He answered.

"Your training has been suspended, not terminated. There is no reason for you to lose your skills by not continuing to practice." Mace explained, continuing to offer the weapon to the blond-haired apprentice.

Ferri smiled sadly, "Suspension until further notice means there is no time limit, and that is not very much different than a termination; the Council could make it last a year or more, in which case, lightsaber skills will be of little use to me." He countered.

"Do you honestly think the Council would…well, I do not know why I am asking you; obviously you do." Mace replied with a sigh and shake of his head.

"I mean no offense, Master Windu; but why did you come here?" Ferri asked, "If you only wanted to return my weapon, all you had to do was leave it on my worktable."

"And if I had, what would you have done with it?" Mace asked.

"What I intend to do with it after you leave, take it down to Master Drallig." Ferri answered.

"This weapon? The one you put together yourself? What purpose would that serve?" Mace wondered.

"What purpose does it serve for me to keep it? It's no longer of any use to me." Ferri replied.

Mace sighed in frustration, "You are still a Jedi apprentice, that has not changed; once the Council feels you are ready to resume…." He began.

"See, that's it right there; what does that mean? Will they only think I'm ready when I tell them I will obey the law without question even if the end result is injustice?" Ferri cut him off, "I'm sorry, Master Windu, I can't do that."

"The Jedi have a duty to uphold the law; not break it when it suits them." Mace replied.

"I thought the Jedi stood for justice; I didn't know that meant only if the law allows it." Ferri said.

Mace sighed again, "I wish you had said that before the Council." He answered and then attached Ferri's weapon to his belt, "I think I will keep this until I know it will not end up in the wrong hands."

Ferri shrugged, "I don't mean to be rude, Master Windu, but I have been ordered to report to the kitchens very early tomorrow to help prepare the morning meal, and I should meditate before I go to bed." He explained.

"Very well; goodnight, Cortis." Mace replied as he moved to the door.

"Goodnight, Master Windu." Ferri answered.

----------

Zak sat on the floor crossed-legged; with eyes closed, he reached out through the Force searching for a calm center. It had taken the life-threatening injuries on Belarid for him to finally see that his place was at his master's side with the Jedi. But he had made a great error in judgment, according to the Council, and his master no longer felt he was worth training; after five years, it was difficult for Zak to accept, and so he had turned to the only refuge left to him. The sound of his door chime interrupted his meditation, and with great reluctance, he pulled back from the comfort of the Force just far enough to detect the presence of Mace Windu. Puzzled, Zak opened the door to the Horuun master and stepped out of his way to let him enter, "Have I done something wrong, Master Windu?" Zak wondered.

"Why is it every time I decide to pay a call on one of you, you always seem to think it is because you have done something wrong?" Mace asked.

"Mainly because that's the only time you seem to visit us, Master." Zak suggested.

"I see I have developed a rather nasty reputation." Mace realized.

"So if I haven't done anything wrong, why are you here?" Zak asked.

"Well, first of all, you left this in the Council Chamber, and I wanted to return it to you." Mace answered, unclipping Zak's lightsaber from his belt and holding it out to him.

"I don't need it any longer, Master Windu; that's why I left it behind." Zak replied.

"Do not be foolish; take it." Mace ordered, flicking the weapon at him.

"It would only gather dust here; maybe Master Drallig could use it in his classes." Zak suggested.

Mace shook his head, "I have not decided who is more stubborn, you or Ferri Cortis." He said.

"This has nothing to do with being obstinate, neither one of us has a use for a weapon anymore; we work in the kitchens. Now, if you were offering me a kitchen knife, that might be more useful." Zak answered.

"You know very well that is a temporary situation as part of your punishment for disobedience." Mace reminded him.

"Yes, a punishment that has no set end; we may be there for a very long time." Zak replied, "In which case, it would be better if I learned how to handle a knife rather than a lightsaber; unless, of course, the vegetables suddenly became capable of attack."

"You have developed your Master's wit." Mace observed, "Just how long do you think you will be in the kitchens?"

Zak smiled, "I don't know, and obviously the Council decided it didn't want us to know; that tells me that it must mean a very long time." He answered.

"The Council's choice not to put a limit on your suspension was done because they did not know how long it would take for you to be ready to resume your training." Mace explained.

"When did we become unready?" Zak asked.

"When you disobeyed your master's orders and continued to defy the law." Mace told him.

"I see; so when we decide we can never question the law, then we'll be fit to train again?" Zak presumed, "That will probably never happen."

"If the law is just, there should be no reason to question it." Mace replied.

"And who is to say whether it is or isn't in any given situation?" Zak asked.

Mace was silent for a moment, "That knowledge comes with experience." He finally answered, "And that is why you have masters, to teach you this."

"Well, I don't really have one anymore." Zak said, "So you might just as well take that and give it to Master Drallig."

"You are still Obi-Wan's apprentice, Zak; and you will need this sooner than you think." Mace insisted.

"I rather doubt that; Master Obi-Wan no longer thinks I am worth training." Zak replied.

"That is patently untrue, and he would be hurt to hear you say it; I will keep this for you until you are ready to accept it." Mace told him, "You have made a fine weapon, and it would be a waste for it to end up among Master Drallig's training sabers."

"Better that then not being used at all." Zak answered.

"Well, I have been informed by young Cortis that you have an early morning, so I will leave you to meditate." Mace said, brushing off Zak's last comment, "I am just sorry you and Ferri have chosen to give up so easily."

"The Council didn't really give us a choice." Zak replied.

Mace shook his head, and with a sigh, triggered the door and left.

----------

"And he said it just like that?" Obi-Wan asked with astonishment.

"Yes, his exact words were that you no longer think he is worth training." Mace confirmed.

"Why would he think such a thing?" Obi-Wan wondered.

"I would guess because you did not seem to be concerned that his training has been suspended indefinitely." Mace answered.

"Well, he should certainly know better than that." Obi-Wan replied, clearly upset.

"All he sees is that you did not oppose the Council's ruling, Obi-Wan; and to him, this means it doesn't matter to you whether or not you continue to train him." Mace explained.

Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair, "He must know I could not openly oppose the Council in front of either him or Ferri." He countered with exasperation.

"Perhaps he will come to that understanding; but right now, he is hurt by your apparent indifference." Mace answered and then held out the weapon he had tried to return, "In any case, he will not take this; he told me to give it to Master Drallig."

"Blast it! How could this happen?" Obi-Wan exclaimed as he took possession of Zak's lightsaber.

"I don't know; but I am going to arrange a Council meeting for tomorrow morning to discuss this before we lose two very good Jedi." Mace said.

"And does Ferri feel the same way?" Anakin asked.

"Ferri feels that the Council will never consider him ready to resume training; he did not say that he believes you are no longer interested in training him, but that does not mean he may not also feel the way Zak does." Mace answered, "However, he did say if I left his lightsaber with him, he would give it to Cin."

"Well, if the other masters do not support putting an end to this nonsense, then I will resign from the Council." Anakin decided, "This punishment is causing more harm than good."

"I could not agree with you more, Anakin; if the Council chooses to do nothing, then_ I_ will resign." Mace replied.

----------

Dena's high spirits were quickly dampened when her soon-to-be former master revealed the punishment Zak and Ferri had been given for helping Boba; she had just returned to the Temple after dining with her parents when Ga'al reluctantly informed her of it, and only then because Dena told her she was going to hunt down her friends to find out how they fared with the Council. She, like her master, found it hard to believe the Council, who had been so compassionate and understanding with her, could be so hard and unfeeling toward her two friends. While she could understand the need for some kind of retribution for defying their masters and bending the law, it seemed an indefinite suspension was far too harsh a sentence. She considered telling Boba about it and then swiftly discarded the idea, knowing Boba would blame himself for their predicament. It just didn't seem right that she could be so happy when they were probably feeling as if their world had come to an end.

----------

The following morning, while Zak and Ferri were still toiling away in the kitchens, the Council convened at Mace Windu's request to discuss the consequences of the previous day's decision concerning the suspension of the two apprentices. While none of the opposing Council members were pleased their decision was being questioned, it became readily apparent soon after the meeting began, that the indefinite suspension had been a poor choice of sentence. Two hours later, as the boys were dragging themselves to their first lessons, they were ordered to report immediately to the Council Chamber. It was with trepidation they made their way to the Council spire suspecting they would receive a reprimand for their behavior toward one of the Council's senior members.


	36. Some Things Were Meant to Be

Chapter 36 Some Things Were Meant to Be

If the majority of the Council had been displeased when their ruling was questioned, the reason for it became obvious when Zak and Ferri stood before them. While their appearances were neat and they were freshly groomed, their eyes and haggard faces betrayed them; it was clearly evident that neither apprentice had gotten much sleep. In a replay of their previous meeting, Ferri shifted nervously, but this time, chose to speak first, "Have we done something else wrong?" He asked.

"Is that what you think?" Anakin asked.

"What other reason would there be?" Zak asked.

"To assign a mission, or to commend a Knight for a job well done." Ki-Adi answered.

"Well, there will be no missions for us for a very long time, that was made perfectly clear to us yesterday; and even if that were the case, our masters would be standing with us. As to commending us, since we are already on suspension, it's doubtful." Zak replied, "That could only mean we must have offended the Council again."

"It has been brought to our attention that you are not happy with the punishment you were issued." Plo Koon stated.

"So it's not enough that we accepted an indefinite suspension without protest, now we have to be happy about it?" Ferri objected, "I'm sorry then, we _have_ offended the Council."

"Oh but you did protest it to Master Windu." Eeth Koth pointed out.

"Master Windu came to see me last night trying to return something I didn't need anymore. I never complained to him about the suspension." Ferri countered.

"Did you not say that you thought it highly unlikely for the Council to lift the suspension because you could not promise to obey the law without question?" Shaak Ti asked.

"Yes, I was being honest; I'd hardly call that complaining." Ferri answered.

"So you are actually admitting that you will not always uphold the law?" Eeth Koth demanded.

"Not blindly, no; would you?" Ferri asked.

"A wise answer, young Cortis." Yoda replied, "Zak Perrin, understand do you why you are here?"

"Well, since I spoke with Master Windu last night, I assume that I must have offended him." Zak answered.

"You have not offended me, Padawan." Mace assured him, "That is not why you have been summoned before us."

"Then it must be to convince us that this suspension is not permanent; although that will be hard to do since we will never be able to comply with the Council's demands, and that it's somehow for our own good." Zak surmised.

"And it has not been." Shaak Ti deduced.

"I haven't slept in two nights and I have no idea whether my master even wants to continue training me." Zak told her honestly, "I don't see anything beneficial in that."

"Your lack of sleep is clearly evident." Depa Billaba replied, "How do you interpret the demands of the Council?"

"It appears Council wants me to learn to obey blindly and without question; the Clones were trained like that, and they would have wiped us all out without a second thought. I'm sorry, Master Billaba, as I told Master Windu last night, I can't do that; and if that is what the Council expects from me, then it would be better to terminate my apprenticeship now and send me into the Ag-Corps." Zak countered, "At least then I could get a good night's sleep….and my master would be free of me and able to take on an apprentice who will be more compliant."

"I do not want to be free of you, Zak; I did not support this suspension." Obi-Wan spoke out.

"I had no way of knowing that, Master." Zak replied.

"None of us wish to see either of you sent into the Ag-Corps; and it appears now that you misunderstood the purpose of the suspension." Adi Gallia interjected, "It was not meant to force you to become blind servants of the law; only to teach you discretion in determining if it is necessary to bend the law in order for justice to be served. However, from what Master Windu has told us, and what we have heard from you today, it appears you are well on your way to understanding this already. Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker tried to convince of this, but admittedly, we disregarded their counsel; something we have come to regret."

"So what does that mean?" Ferri asked.

"The purpose for the suspension no longer exists; if, in fact, it ever did." Stass Allie answered, "Therefore, it would be unreasonable and unfair for it to continue. However…"

Zak closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

"So our training can resume?" Ferri asked, barely able to make himself believe it.

"Yes, however, the matter of disobedience is still an issue." Stass Allie continued.

"So we're still relegated to the kitchens." Zak guessed.

"Yes, and restricted within the Temple." Mace answered.

"Until further notice." Ferri finished.

"No, that would be grossly unfair for both you and your masters, who, I am sure, have no desire to be Temple-bound indefinitely; your kitchen duties will continue for six weeks. Hopefully, you will have learned the consequences of disobedience by that time." Luminara Unduli informed them.

"You are dismissed and ordered to return to your quarters." Mace instructed and then added when they both appeared puzzled, "To get some much needed rest."

Both of them bowed respectfully and turned to leave, "There are things we must talk about, Padawan." Obi-Wan said as they made their way to the door.

"Yes, Master." Zak replied.

"I'm sorry, Master Kenobi; it appears our error has caused a rift between you and your apprentice." Depa Billaba observed when the boys had gone.

"Yes, it has; one that will not easily be breeched." Obi-Wan answered.

----------

And the rift was not easily breeched; only through many long talks were injured feelings smoothed over and healed. With the uncertain future of the suspension no longer weighing upon them, Ferri and Zak endured their sentence in the kitchens with relative ease. During that time, Black made his first of several appearances in the Republic courts. In an effort to secure a lighter sentence, he turned on Lyman Malta by admitting he been hired by Malta to kill the Chancellor; it was a futile effort, and Black was shipped off to toil away in a mining colony on Ord Mandel for the rest of his life. If he had thought life had been hard under the bounty hunter, Jango Fett, he would soon learn that the Hell of Ord Mandel was a thousand times worse.

Lyman Malta wore a cocky look all throughout his brief trial, convinced that he was much too cagey to be convicted….he was wrong, and the cocky look was replaced by an angry scowl as the guilty verdict was announced. The following day he was shackled and led into the hold of the prison barge bound for the tympana gas mines on Bespin. His last words before he was forced inside were of revenge and retribution.

Quicker than anyone expected, the Chancellor made a full recovery and was declared fit to return to his duties. The Vice Chancellor was only too happy to relinquish her temporary post as head of the Republic and immediately requested a short leave of absence. When asked why, she simply said that she needed to spend more time with her teenage daughter. Eventually, she was able to finally make peace with Breha Organa; although the Queen of Alderaan graciously accepted the copious apologies she offered, it was clear to Mon Mothma that a part of her would never forgive her completely for the ordeal Boba Fett had been put through while he was in the Detention Center. With the mastermind behind the assassination still at large, the Chancellor realized another attempt on his life was inevitable. But the next time it happened, he would be ready; and next time, they would follow the trail all the way to its end to catch the being who wished him dead.

Dena's parents left Coruscant once they had their daughter settled in a comfortable, if small apartment near the Jedi Temple. After much meditation, and many long talks with her former master and Yoda, she decided her place as an affiliate would be with the healers; and she made her way back and forth daily to study under their tutelage. Her relationship with Boba seemed to blossom once the need for secrecy had passed. Several days after Black's sentencing, Boba asked her to meet him at the Senate Complex; it was clear to her Jedi senses that he was hiding something from her, "What's this all about, Boba?" She asked suspiciously.

"What? Nothing!" Boba answered elusively.

"Oh come now, you should know better than that." Dena replied.

"You'll see." Boba said mysteriously.

With a shake of her head, Dena allowed him to lead her past several dining rooms, "Where are we going? I thought we were going to eat." She protested.

"We are; you'll see." Boba assured her.

"Boba…" Dena began when Boba stopped before a door to one of the private areas.

"Close your eyes." He instructed.

"What? Why?" Dena asked.

"Just do it." Boba replied.

Dena sighed and shook her head, but closed her eyes, "No peeking." Boba ordered as he triggered the door, "Alright; now you can look."

"Oh…oh my!" Dena exclaimed when her open eyes revealed a single candle-lit table, set for two. To one side, a meticulously dressed man stood waiting to serve them.

Boba took her hand, placed it on his arm and led her to the table where he held the chair for her. On the table next to her plate was a small cloth covered box, "What's this?" She asked.

"Open it." Boba told her as he sat down in the chair across from her.

"You really didn't need to get me a present, Boba." Dena insisted as she unwrapped the cloth.

"I needed to get you this one." Boba replied.

Dena looked at him, "What is it?" She asked as she held the box.

"Open it." Boba told her again.

With a nod, Dena glanced down at the box as she slipped it open; inside it was a silver metallic bracelet, a single blue stone was set in the center of it, "Oh, Boba; I can't…this is…I just can't…." She stammered.

"You can't what?" Boba wondered, suddenly fearing that she would refuse it.

"It's too much." She protested.

"On Alderaan, there is a custom; when a man courts a lady, he gives her a bracelet like this." Boba explained as he took the bracelet out of the box.

"So you want to court me?" Dena asked.

Boba smiled as he took her wrist, "Yes." He answered and slipped the bracelet on and then put her hand to his lips and kissed it, "Oh yes."

She turned her hand over and brushed it over his cheek, "I love you." She said.

Boba clasped her hand and kissed her palm, "I have always loved you." He replied.

----------

Zak leaned against the rail of the observation deck watching Hadrian as an instructor patiently demonstrated several exercises for him, "Watching your future Padawan again?" Obi-Wan asked as he came up to stand beside him.

"I don't know if I'll ever be Knighted, let alone take on a Padawan." Zak answered.

Obi-Wan clapped him on the back, "You will make a fine Knight, and a fine Master." He told the young man.

"After the way I behaved when we were suspended? I was childish and foolish." Zak replied.

"Granted, you should have known better than to think I had changed my mind suddenly after five years about training you; but not knowing if your training would ever continue was a terrible notion to deal with. I should have helped you more than I did." Obi-Wan said.

"I should have come to you for help; but I was too busy feeling sorry for myself." Zak admitted.

"Yes, but you are young yet; that will come with maturity." Obi-Wan assured him.

"He's good isn't he." Anakin observed, suddenly appeared next to Obi-Wan as he watched little Hadrian kick out, copying exactly the move he had just been taught, "And he will have a very good master to teach him everything else."

"Maybe." Zak replied.

"There is no maybe; I saw it the day you held him for the first time." Anakin revealed.

"I remember that; you looked as if you were suddenly somewhere else." Zak recalled.

"I guess I was in a way; but you were meant to be his master, just as Obi-Wan was meant to be mine and yours." Anakin told him

"Some things are just meant to be." Obi-Wan added.

Zak nodded thoughtfully and turned his attention back to the four year old dark haired youngling; as if he felt Zak presence, the boy turned his face upward and smiled at him. Zak smiled back, "Yes, Master; some things _are_ meant to be." He agreed.

* * *

**Well, here we are again at the end of yet another story in this series; again, I want to thank all of those who read and left reviews for this one, and hope you all enjoyed it. I also want to thank those who ventured to read without leaving reviews; I look at the page views too, so it is gratifying to see the interest this series has generated. And for those still interested, there is a story to follow, still in progress, called "Stolen Innocents". Since I'm having computer troubles at this time, I am not sure when I will be able to begin posting because the program I use to access those files has been inexplicably dropped by my computer. I am working on the problem and hope it won't take too long to rectify. But be patient, and keep looking, because as soon as possible, I will begin to post it... Thank you all once more! **

**TamsynDell**


End file.
